Eu Sonhei Com Campos Onde Choviam Gotas Carmesins
by Miwi
Summary: Harry Potter, agora com seu recém-adquirido poder de sonhar com o futuro, sonha com uma futura traição de Hermione, que iria entregar Rony para Voldemort. Quando acorda, descobre que tudo no que acredita está caindo, peça por peça. COMPLETA
1. Ya Soshla S Uma

**Nome da Autora: **Cindy "Lain-chan"

**E-mail: **fly2angels@yahoo.com.br

**Sinopse:** Dois anos após terminarem seus estudos em Hogwarts, o trio formado por Harry, Hermione e Rony faz parte da Ordem da Fênix. A Guerra contra o Lado das Trevas está chegando em seu ponto mais crítico, e um estranho dom que Harry adquiriu, o de premeditar certos atos que os Comensais da Morte iriam fazer, será a peça principal para o cheque-mate de um dos lados. Resta saber se isso será uma vantagem para o Lado de Voldemort ou para o lado de Harry. 

**Disclaimer:** Ok, como diria um conhecido meu, alguém que não saiba sequer o significado de "fanfiction" provavelmente não vai saber me processar por estar fazendo uma inocente fanfic...****

**Nota da Autora:** Eis a minha primeira fic em português no _fanfiction.net_ e, como vocês, que lêem as fics em português do _fanfiction.net_ já devem ter reparado, o público é bem menor do que o da seção em inglês. Portanto, se você conseguir ler essa fic até o final, por favor, deixe seu comentário. ^_^ Flames serão usados para tostar marshmallows, e tenho dito. ****

**Segunda Nota da Autora:** O nome desse capítulo veio de uma música russa, "Ya Soshla s Uma"("Eu Perdi A Minha Cabeça", em russo), do duo Taty ou T.a.T.u (Teenagers Agains Tabacco Usage, como ficou conhecido nos Estados Unidos). A versão em inglês dessa música tem como nome "All The Things She Said" e saiu recentemente na MTV americana e também na MTV latina.

**|***********|**

**E Eu Sonhei Com Campos Onde Choviam Gotas Carmesins**

**Parte I : Ya Soshla s Uma**

            - Qual é o seu problema? – berrou um Harry furioso, rodeando pela sala ao redor de uma garota ao centro da mesma que estava fortemente amarrada com cordas de trouxa a uma cadeira desconfortável. – Fale alguma coisa! Defenda-se, sua bruxa maldita!

            Em resposta, a garota apenas revirou os olhos de mel e olhou para o teto do quarto onde se encontravam. Teto vistoso, repleto de ornamentos em mármore que representavam todas as quatro casas de Hogwarts. 

            - Por que... – o garoto estava ainda mais nervoso agora, andando cada vez mais próximo da garota, que permanecia estática. – De todas as pessoas, por que o Rony?

            - Você não entende, meu pequeno garoto... – murmurou a garota, falando pela primeira vez em horas. Sua voz, apesar de ser quase um murmúrio, revelava uma intensa confiança em si mesma que mesmo o fato de estar amarrada e à mercê de um mago que parecia prestes a conjurar um _Avada Kedavra_ contra ela poderia abalar. – De todos os males, o menor de todos eles abateu-se sobre seu amigo. Eu estaria mais preocupada comigo mesma se eu fosse você, Potter...

            -Potter... – grunhiu o garoto, aproximando-se da garota a ponto de quase sentir sua respiração, tão calma quanto sempre estivera. – E pensar que há poucas horas atrás você ainda poderia me chamar de Harry...

            O olhar da garota passou ao vazio, desviando do olhar furioso de Harry. _Covarde_, pensou ele. Mas, na realidade, a garota estava apenas subitamente interessada na decoração do quarto... especialmente na cama ao seu lado... memórias lascivas ainda recheavam sua memória só de olhar para aquela cama de lençóis brancos.

            - Ele está vivo e, francamente, você deveria ficar satisfeito com isso – disse ela, erguendo o tom de voz. – Se não fosse por mim, seu querido amiguinho já estaria enterrado debaixo de sete palmos de terra à uma hora dessas...

            -Satisfeito?! – berrou Harry, segurando o rosto da garota e forçando-a a olhar diretamente para ele. – Como você quer que eu esteja satisfeito com o meu melhor amigo sendo mantido cativo pelo meu pior inimigo?!

            - Eu posso lhe garantir que nada de mal acontecerá com ele, ao menos por enquanto... –disse ela, fechando os olhos. – E, como você logo irá descobrir, Lorde Voldemort não é o seu pior inimigo, nem o seu pior pesadelo, meu pequeno garoto...

            - Se o ser que assassinou meus pais, estragou a minha vida e a do meu padrinho não pode ser chamado de meu pior inimigo, eu gostaria de saber quem é! – berrou Harry, o bafo quente espalhando-se sobre o rosto da garota.

            A garota finalmente abriu os olhos, após um curto suspiro. – Seu pior inimigo, Harry, sou eu – e com um movimento rápido com as mãos, livrou-se das cordas que a mantinham presa.

            Uma sonora risada ecoou pelo quarto, fazendo a garota passar nervosamente as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos. Harry ria, como se não escutasse tal piada há tempos. Subitamente, parou de gargalhar e olhou de forma evasiva para a garota.

            -Minha pior inimiga – murmurou ele, fechando os olhos. – E pensar que eu costumava te amar... – de súbito, ergueu a mão esquerda e deu um tapa com as costas da mesma no rosto da garota. – O quê aconteceu, caramba? Onde foi parar a minha doce amada, aquela garota que costumava passar os melhores dias de sua vida encerrada numa poeirenta biblioteca?

            -Deve ter voado para longe – murmurou a garota, dando de ombros e passando delicadamente parte de seus dedos pela marca vermelha que a mão de Harry deixara em seu rosto. Olhou em volta em busca de sua varinha, mas Harry tinha limpado aquele quarto de qualquer vestígio de magia. Passaria por um mero quarto de trouxas. – Eu não sou mais uma garotinha, Harry... eu cresci... você deveria ter crescido também...

            - E crescer significa trair seus melhores amigos? – berrou ele, apontando sua própria varinha na direção da garota. – Hermione... você não é melhor do que Pedro, aquele rato traidor...

            - Você não sabe de nada, garoto da cicatriz – guspiu ela, passando a mão pelos longos cabelos de mel. – Pedro traiu seu pai por medo e desejo de poder... eu não trai vocês. Mas você deveria entender, Harry, que uma guerra requer sacrifícios. 

            - Apenas os covardes desistem de um amigo por não desejarem arriscar a própria pele – vociferou Harry, mexendo a varinha ameaçadoramente na direção de Hermione. Esta apenas virou-se na direção da cama e caminhou até ela, sentando-se na borda da cama a admirar os bordados prateados no lençol branco. – E, novamente, isso não faz de você ninguém melhor do que Pedro. Dê-me um bom motivo para eu não fazer com você todas as coisas que eu desejei fazer com ele por todos esses anos!

            - Se você está querendo dizer que sempre sonhou em dormir com Pedro, devo dizer que sinto-me arrependida de ter dormido com um garoto com tendências homossexuais – disse ela, lambendo o lábio superior de maneira provocativa. Isso só fez a ira de Harry aumentar ainda mais. 

            -Cru... – começou Harry, balançando a varinha na direção de Hermione, mas esta apenas pulou em cima da cama, ficando em pé sobre a mesma.

            - E se eu dissesse que eu tinha apenas uma escolha: sacrificar Rony ou você? – sorriu-se ela, projetando seus pés sobre a serpente e o leão bordados no lençol agora desarrumado. – O que você diria?

            - Iria perguntar porque você o escolheu e não a mim – hesitou Harry, abaixando a varinha por um momento. 

            - Você tem certeza de que não conhece a resposta para essa pergunta? – perguntou Hermione, olhando para os lençóis desarrumados da cama. Harry voltou a levantar sua varinha, mas desta vez havia uma clara hesitação em seu olhar. – Sabe, talvez tivesse sido melhor nós termos sacrificado você, mas... – e suspirou, olhando para Harry. – Bem, eu acho que as lembranças desta cama falam por si mesmas. 

            - Maldição, Mione! – gritou ele, jogando sua varinha ao chão. – Eu desisto! Jogue suas cartas na mesa! O que você pretende, afinal de contas?            

            - Oh, o grande Harry Potter sente dificuldades em compreender sua própria amante! – falou Hermione, fazendo voz de falsete. – Isso vai dar uma grande manchete nos jornais!

            - E você iria ler toda a reportagem, como você sempre faz... – murmurou ele, olhando para os seus pés, calçados por um confortável par de pantufas de abóboras (presente de Rony no natal passado...). – Raios! Por que eu tinha de te amar?

            - Poções de amor fazem milagres hoje em dia... – e, ao perceber o olhar incrédulo de Harry, complementou. – Não, eu não usei nenhuma. Mas seria isso que os jornais diriam.

            - E quanto tempo faz que você se tornou uma Comensal da Morte? – guspiu ele, olhando nos olhos de Hermione. – Ao menos isso eu devo ter o direito de saber...

            - Você me ofende com perguntas tão idiotas como essa, querido – disse a garota, balançando a cabeça. – Eu nunca me tornei uma Comensal da Morte. Meu desejo é acabar com essa raça, e não lamber os sapatos de Lorde Voldemort pelo resto da minha vida. 

            - Diga o que quiser. Eu não acredito mais – disse ele, virando na direção da porta. Uma porta dupla, por sinal, ornamentada com uma gigantesca serpente e um colossal leão entrelaçados. – Você sequer costumava chamá-lo de Lorde... 

            - Força de costume – e deu de ombros. – Quanto se passa tempo demais entre gente como os Malfoy e o próprio Voldemort, você acaba se acostumando a chamá-lo de Lorde...

            - Malfoy? – Potter ergueu as sobrancelhas ao som de seu rival. – Oras, pois até com o meu caro amigo Draco você anda compactuando! Será que ele é melhor do que eu na cama?! – sua voz saiu magoada de ciúmes, embora ele quisesse disfarçar isso.  

            - Não sei – disse ela, olhando com dissimulado interesse na direção das paredes de mármore do quarto. – Não tive a oportunidade de fazer o teste. Mas não seria má idéia. Sabe, até que aquele mauricinho de cabelo lambido que conhecemos em Hogwarts transformou-se em um dos bruxos mais sensuais do mundo da magia...

            - Oh, mas por pura caridade, Hermione preferiu dormir com o pobre Garoto Que Sobreviveu, além de fazer a gentileza de trai-lo! – guspiu Harry, pondo a mão numa das paredes do quarto, um dos poucos locais sem símbolos de Hogwarts, já que até mesmo o piso branco possuía o símbolo de Hogwarts incrustado em cada ladrilho. 

            - Eu não lhe trai! – berrou Hermione, caindo de costas na cama. – Se não fosse eu, alguma outra pessoa o teria feito.

            - Você não costumava desistir com tamanha facilidade nos nossos tempos de Hogwarts... – grunhiu Harry, observando sua varinha que estava estática ao chão, encostada na cadeira onde antes Hermione estivera amarrada. 

            - Eu costumava ser tola – e levantou-se novamente, também olhando na direção da varinha de Harry. – Mas, voltemos ao assunto de nossa discussão: você deseja ou não salvar seu amigo?

            - Engraçado... – disse Harry, revirando os olhos. – Por que eu deveria acreditar que isso não seria outra armadilha?

            Hermione ergueu-se da cama, e caminhou até a cadeira, agachando-se ao seu lado. Apanhou a varinha e examinou-a por algum tempo antes de joga-la na direção de Harry.

            - Armadilha ou não, é a sua única chance – sorriu ela. – E saber que há uma armadilha armada é meio caminho andado para escapar da mesma.

            - Eu me pergunto quando você se transformou nessa pessoa... – murmurou ele, olhando para a varinha em suas mãos. – Eu juro que não reparei onde acabou sua inocência e começou sua traição.

            - Ah, você deveria estar muito distraído com algum jogo de Quadribol para importar-se com isso... – disse ela, passando a mão pelos cabelos de maneira despreocupada.

            - Eu não jogo Quadribol faz dois anos, Senhorita Sabe-Tudo Granger – disse ele, erguendo as sobrancelhas de modo desconfiado.

            - Bem, eu não mudei em um dia – disse ela, aproximando-se de Harry. – Mas eu ainda não sou este monstro que você está imaginando, caro... 

            - Ainda não? E o que falta para você transformar-se em um? Aprender o _Avada Kedavra_ e usa-lo contra mim? – disse ele, a ironia carregada em sua voz.

            - Na realidade... – disse ela, fechando os olhos. – Eu já sei o _Avada Kedavra_. 

            - Bem, então você É um monstro completo – disse ele, segurando nas mãos de Hermione. Ela apenas suspirou.

            - Quando você vai deixar de ser esse eterno ingênuo e crescer para a guerra que lhe envolve? – murmurou ela, encostando seu dedo fino na cicatriz de Harry. – O homem que lhe fez isto está apenas lhe esperando, Harry, apenas lhe esperando...

            - E você parece-me estranhamente íntima demais de meu inimigo para eu me sentir confortável... – suspirou ele, puxando Hermione para mais perto dele. Segurava o queixo da garota, forçando-a a olhar para ele. – Eu não sou tão ingênuo quanto você pensa, Mione...

            - Será que não? – sorriu ela. Isso foi demais. Antes que pudesse refletir duas vezes sobre o que estava fazendo, Potter levantou sua varinha e apontou-a na direção de Hermione.

            - _Avada Kedavra_ – murmurou ele, a voz carregada de ódio e frustração. Mas foi quando a luz verde abateu-se sobre a garota, fazendo-a cair ao chão estática e sem viva, que Harry sentiu o que havia feito. E arrependeu-se um segundo após isto. Antes que a primeira lágrima pudesse escorrer por seu rosto, ele acordou suado em seu próprio quarto.

**|***********|**

            _Que raio de sonho foi esse? _pensou ele, passando a mão por sua cicatriz. Olhou para os lados, procurando as camas de Hermione e Rony, seus amigos com quem dividira aquela grande mansão situada não muito longe de Hogsmeade. Mas as camas estavam vazias. Deixando seu desespero assumir sua razão, ele saltou da cama e pôs rapidamente seu roupão vermelho com um grande leão bordado nas costas e pegou sua varinha que jazia ao seu lado, no criado-mudo. Por último, agarrou sem jeito seu velho par de óculos (deveriam ser os mesmos há mais de dez anos) que sempre descansavam ao lado de sua varinha... seus fiéis óculos... jamais os trocaria por um par de lentes qualquer. Além do mais, sorria só de pensar que talvez sequer o reconhecessem sem os óculos.

Aquele sonho lhe parecera tão real, quase como quando tinha aquelas visões com Voldemort... e agora isso. Rony e Hermione não estavam em suas camas, e já eram três horas da manhã. Até mesmo Hermione já deveria ter acabado seu trabalho para o dia seguinte. Deveriam estar dormindo nas camas espaçosamente colocadas no quarto, mas não estavam. 

            Abriu a porta de madeira do quarto e precipitou-se pela escadaria, descendo ao primeiro andar. Como que por instinto, dirigiu-se à biblioteca dos três. Deveria ter mais de mil títulos, mas não era pelos livros que Harry iria procura-la agora; alguns artefatos importantes estavam guardados lá, como seu bracelete de proteção contra poções do sono (feito por Severo Snape, agora um grande amigo de Harry. Como chegaram a ficar amigos ainda permanecia um segredo até mesmo para o Garoto Que Sobreviveu) e sua coruja, a velha e boa Edwiges (porque ele insistia em guardar sua coruja numa biblioteca era um mistério para Rony e Hermione, e talvez nem mesmo Harry entendesse direito a razão). Com um estrondo, abriu a porta dupla da biblioteca, apenas para deparar-se com uma luz forte que estava acesa, iluminando todo o recinto, inclusive dois vultos confortavelmente sentados num enorme sofá de camurça vermelha que se localizava ao centro da biblioteca. 

            -Harry! – espantou-se Hermione, largando um velho volume de Os Maiores Feitiços Já Registrados ao seu lado e olhando na direção da porta onde se encontrava Harry. – Eu pensei que você já estivesse dormindo...

            - Digo o mesmo de vocês dois – disse ele, com uma suspeita vagando por sua mente. Entrou na biblioteca a passos fortes e largos e parou ao lado dos dois. – São três da manhã. Hora de vocês dois estarem dormindo.

            - Desculpa, mamãe – disse Rony em tom debochado. – Prometo que não roubo mais os biscoitos antes do jantar!

            Hermione segurou a boca com uma das mãos para não rir, mas voltou a ficar séria e virou-se novamente para Harry. – Papai, você já ouviu falar em insônia?

            - Muito engraçado – disse ele, revirando os olhos. – E vocês dois estavam na biblioteca...

            -Hmmm... deixe-me ver... – murmurou Hermione, pondo um dedo sobre os lábios como se estivesse pensando. – Não sei. Caçando borboletas?

            - Ou talvez o mais improvável: lendo! – Rony grunhiu, mostrando a capa do livro que ainda segurava em uma das mãos.

            - Acho mais provável que vocês estivessem caçando borboletas – disse Harry, sentando-se na poltrona carmesim que ficava de frente para o sofá onde estavam Rony e Hermione. – Porque, sinceramente, eu não acredito que nenhum de vocês dois tenham aprendido a ler de cabeça para baixo – cruzou os braços, franziu as sobrancelhas e pôs os pés sobre a pequena mesa de carvalho que ficava ao centro do sofá e da poltrona. – Eu não sou nenhuma criança, e gostaria que vocês parassem de me tratar como tal. O que está acontecendo?

            Hermione e Rony se entreolharam, hesitando por um momento. Rony abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Hermione foi mais rápida.

            - Harry, Rony e eu... nós... estamos tendo um caso. E você está atrapalhando a nossa privacidade – disse ela, rapidamente. Harry teve de evitar um sorriso ao perceber que Rony olhava para ela surpreso.

            - Já desconfiava – murmurou ele, após um silêncio que estava começando a assustar os outros dois. – Mas vocês não querem que eu acredite que vocês estavam praticando suas indecências aqui na biblioteca, querem? – e olhou Hermione e Rony de cima a baixo. – Vocês não estariam tão arrumados. 

            - Ok, você nos pegou, Sherlock Holmes – disse Hermione, balançando a cabeça. – O que você quer saber?

            - Eu sempre quis saber qual é a fórmula da Coca-Cola, mas eu não creio que isso venha ao caso – disse ele, tirando os pés de cima da mesinha de centro. – O que vocês estão tramando?

            -Hã... – gaguejou Rony, coçando a cabeça de forma surpresa. – Bem, Hermione e eu estivemos conversando, e...

            - Nós achamos que você não está bem – concluiu Hermione, fechando os olhos ao aguardar por um comentário de Harry.

            - Oh, agora vocês são meus médicos – disse ele, a voz carregada de sarcasmo. – O que vocês recomendam? Uma breve estadia no Hospital St. Mungus? 

            - Não é isso, Harry – falou Rony, mexendo as mãos nervosamente. – Nós apenas achamos que essas suas... visões... estão lhe desgastando cada vez mais. Você deveria descansar. 

            - Eu sei que você quer usar esse seu dom de sonhar com o futuro para lutar com todas as suas forças contra o Lado das Trevas, mas você está cada vez mais cansado... – disse Hermione, balançando seus cabelos encaracolados, como sempre fazia quando não sabia o que fazer (e, diga-se de passagem, isso não era muito comum). – E nós estamos preocupados...

            - Somos seus amigos, lembra-se Harry? – argumentou Rony, olhando preocupado para Harry, mas este agora tinha o olhar perdido entre a segunda e a terceira fileiras de livros. Pensava em seu sonho mais recente... seria ele também uma visão? Será que... aquilo realmente estava fadado a ocorrer?

            Fazia pouco mais de um ano que Harry começara a ter esses sonhos que lhe indicavam passos do futuro (embora ele se lembrasse de algumas ocasiões em que tivera sonhos assim em anos passados, mesmo antes de entrar em Hogwarts), e os sonhos simplesmente não paravam... noite após noite, Harry acabava despertando no meio da madrugada e tendo de ir até a biblioteca para mandar uma mensagem para Dumbledore, alertando-o sobre o próximo perigo. Seus sonhos não falharam uma única vez desde o começo do ano passado. Será que esta seria a primeira vez? Em todos os outros sonhos, ele nunca vira Rony ou Hermione, salvo algumas poucas exceções onde eles apareciam como meros coadjuvantes. Talvez por estarem sempre trancados naquela gigantesca mansão que era protegida por todo tipo de feitiço que se poderia imaginar (alguns apostavam se teria mais feitiços protetores do que Hogwarts), Harry nunca tivera um sonho onde os dois corriam perigo. E, no entanto... 

            Olhou para Hermione. Fazia quase dois meses que deixaram de namorar, e a garotinha dos cabelos de mel voltara a ser apenas sua melhor amiga. Melhor assim. Apesar de aquela mansão ser quase uma fortaleza, Harry temia por ela. E por Rony.

            Voltou o olhar para seu amigo. O bom e velho Weasley, seu companheiro para todas as horas desde que entrara em Hogwarts. Quase brigaram quando Harry começou a namorar Hermione, mas talvez pressentindo que a história dos dois não iria muito longe ele simplesmente calou-se e esperou até que pudesse ter Hermione somente para si. Isso não demorou muito, e agora Harry apenas sorria ao perceber que por muitas vezes ele encontrava Hermione e Rony em momentos bastante... íntimos. 

            Agora, imaginar que logo Rony seria entregue a Voldemort e que Hermione se transformaria em uma traidora maliciosa de fazer inveja a Pedro em questão de semanas (já que suas previsões nunca viam muito mais adiante do que isso)... bem, simplesmente não era algo imaginável. Balançou a cabeça, notando o olhar preocupado de Rony e Hermione. Aquela visão não poderia estar correta, poderia?

            ... mas, em uma ano, nenhuma outra previsão estava errada...

            - Hermione... – murmurou ele, chamando a atenção da garota. – Você acha o Draco Malfoy... uh... lindo de morrer? – percebendo que até mesmo ele estranhara aquela palavra, arrebitou o nariz e olhou para Hermione, esperando uma resposta.

            Se Hermione esperava por algum tipo de pergunta, esta certamente não era uma delas. Coçou a cabeça por alguns instantes, além de piscar por repetidas vezes. Pensou em pedir para Harry repetir a perguntar, afinal, devia ter entendido mal a pergunta. É, só podia ser isso. Mas não era. Hermione sabia que seu ouvido não costumava lhe enganar, e ela escutara aquela estranha pergunta em toda a sua clareza.

            - Bem, desde que nós saímos de Hogwarts eu só o vi algumas vezes no Profeta Diário, mas... – murmurou ela, coçando as bochechas que se tornavam cada vez mais vermelhas. – Ele é realmente bonito. Não é á toa que ele apareceu no Profeta Diário por ter sido eleito o Comensal da Morte preferido das leitoras... – balançou a cabeça, espantando qualquer tipo de pensamento lascivo que pudesse estar tendo com a mão. – Mas eu não gosto dos olhos dele. Odeio-os, se quer saber. Desde o primeiro dia em Hogwarts eu odeio seus olhos. Há algo que me... repugna neles.

            E em algumas semanas ela estaria desejando ir para a cama com o Malfoy. Realmente, aquele sonho só poderia estar errado. Precisava conversar com alguém sobre isso, mas... quem? Hermione e Rony certamente não entenderiam. Além do mais, teria de admitir que, de alguma forma, não confiava mais tanto em Hermione, mesmo que fosse só um pouco menos. Aquele sonho... simplesmente o perturbava. 

            -Certo... – murmurou Harry, mexendo com os nós de seus dedos, sem prestar-se a olhar para Hermione e Rony, que pareciam bastante confusos após a pergunta esdrúxula de Harry. – Era só... uma curiosidade. 

            Levantou-se, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar nos volumes largados a esmo pelo chão da biblioteca – e nisso pensou em como estavam precisando de um elfo doméstico, mas Hermione simplesmente não aprovava a idéia, e foi até a porta da biblioteca. Parou quando ouviu Hermione levantando-se atrás de si.

            -Potter, aonde você vai? – perguntou ela, a voz carregada de preocupação. Harry balançou a cabeça. Oras, ia simplesmente beber um copo de leite para tentar dormir o resto da sua madrugada em paz e...

            - Como você me chamou? – perguntou ele, virando-se lentamente na direção de Hermione. Esta parecia surpresa.

            - Uh... Harry? – murmurou ela, desconcertada. Harry balançou a cabeça.

            - Não... você me chamou de Potter... – murmurou ele, alto apenas o suficiente para ser escutado por Hermione e Rony. Balançou a cabeça algumas vezes, antes de voltar-se novamente na direção da porta. – Você me chamou de Potter...

            E saiu da sala. Hermione e Rony entreolharam-se, o mesmo pensamento atravessando suas mentes.  Harry precisava descansar. E imediatamente. Mas deixariam para conversar sobre isso com ele mais tarde... no momento, estavam exaustos demais para isso. 

            -Rony... mande uma coruja para Dumbledore... seria bom avisar para ele que Harry não anda bem... – disse Hermione, levantando-se. Rony segurou seu braço, forçando-a a virar-se para o seu lado. 

            -Um beijo de boa noite – murmurou ele, tocando levemente seus lábios nos dela. Hermione ficou vermelha, e talvez para disfarçar isso se virou novamente para a porta e saiu dali, deixando Rony sozinho. Este apenas suspirou e, erguendo-se preguiçosamente, foi procurar papel e pena para mandar uma coruja até Dumbledore. 

**|***********|**

            Na cozinha, um sonolento Harry esforçava-se para segurar um copo de leite cheio apenas até a metade. Já havia bebido a outra metade, mas hesitava em continuar. Ficava a pensar naquele sonho, a cena daquela maliciosa Hermione sem querer sair de sua mente. Hermione não poderia mudar tanto em apenas duas semanas... poderia?

            _Bem, eu não mudei em um dia..._

            A voz de Hermione ecoava em sua mente... e, para deixar as coisas mais confusas, ela o chamara de Potter... ele não se lembrava da última vez em que ela o chamara assim... talvez o tivesse chamado assim por diversas vezes e ele nem tivesse prestado atenção, afinal, era apenas seu sobrenome. Ou talvez não. 

            É, as coisas estavam começando a ficarem realmente confusas... faziam apenas dois anos que os três haviam se formado na Escola de Magia e ido morar naquela mansão secreta para realizar serviços ainda mais secretos pela Ordem da Fênix...

            Ah, claro! A Ordem da Fênix! Quantos não teriam dado tudo para fazerem parte desta Ordem comandada por Alvo Dumbledore e que tinha em sua equipe magos como Severo Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, além dos três bruxinhos que moravam naquela mansão? Minerva McGonagall costumava fazer parte daquela Ordem, até a sua... baixa.

            Não, ela não morrera. Mas traição na Ordem da Fênix era o mesmo que morrer. E por isso, quanto Minerva forneceu algumas informações aos Comensais da Morte e virou um deles, seu nome passou a constar entre as baixas no Lado da Luz. Porque ela fizera isso era uma pergunta que insistia em não calar... Por que? Harry tentara argumentar com seus companheiros, dizendo que ela talvez estivesse sob o controle de um feitiço _Imperio_, mas nenhum deles o escutou.  Era como se eles soubessem de algo que ele não sabia. A sensação de que ele não sabia de toda a verdade era constante em cada reunião que a Ordem fazia...

            Certamente, havia algo de podre no reino da Inglaterra.

            Olhou para o relógio que pendia sobre a geladeira (vermelha e com um gigantesco leão pintado, feito a pedido de Rony). Quatro horas da manhã. Deveria ir dormir, mas duvidava que conseguiria. Suspirou. Por quantas noites como essa ele teria passado graças àqueles malditos sonhos? Olhou para as fotos estampadas na porta da geladeira... na maioria delas, era possível ver os guerreiros da Ordem da Fênix reunidos após alguma luta importante... era possível ver que alguns mal conseguiam manter-se de pé tamanha a quantidade de feridas que se espalhavam por seus corpos. Em algumas outras, era possível ver apenas Harry, Rony e Hermione sorrindo após algum dia particularmente produtivo. Mas foi uma foto diferente dessas que chamou a atenção de Harry... uma única entre todas aquelas fotos, com apenas dois homens sorrindo – e Harry podia quase ver ambos rindo... Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. Sorriam sim, como verdadeiros amigos. Amigos que Harry sabia que jamais seriam.

            Bebeu mais um gole de leite, deixando o copo quase vazio. A amarga lembrança do porquê de Rony estar tão confiante quanto a pouca duração do namoro de Harry e Hermione... sim, seu melhor amigo achava que ele não passava de um homossexual apaixonado por Draco Malfoy. Será que aquele cabeça dura não poderia jamais compreender que a felicidade por estar crente de que finalmente conseguira um aliado de grande valia para o Lado da Luz era simplesmente grande demais para ele esconder? 

            Ah, sim... belos dias, aqueles... quando Draco parecia ter compreendido o valor do Lado da Luz... ele e Harry até brincavam de jogarem bolas de neve um no outro, imagine! Mal sabia Harry que isso não poderia durar muito tempo... ele ainda não sabia por quanto tempo teria sido enganado por Malfoy se não tivesse visto aquela maldita marca em seu braço num dia em que ele se machucara...

            Foi a pior decepção da qual Harry se lembrava. E pensar que finalmente estavam superando aquela infantil rivalidade da escola... mas não, aquela rivalidade apenas crescera junto com ambos, e isso ficou claro quando Draco tentou matar Harry pela primeira vez, logo depois do mesmo ter descoberto que Draco não passava de um maldito Comensal da Morte. Harry não sabia se ele tinha conseguido se livrar da cicatriz que Harry lhe deixara naquele dia, e ele não tinha certeza se queria saber disso.

            E, ao ficar subitamente triste com isso, Harry teve de agüentar seu melhor amigo pensando que ele era algum tipo de homossexual. Se fosse, Harry não se importaria tanto com as provocações do amigo, mas o fato de sentir sua amizade incompreendida simplesmente machucava sua alma. 

            Bebeu um último gole de leite e depositou o copo vazio na pia ao seu lado, que começava a empilhar-se em louça suja. Definitivamente, precisavam de um elfo doméstico, e logo Hermione não poderia mais ficar contra isso. Poderia até ser Dobby, mas o fato é que estava começando a tornar-se irritante ter de desviar de toda a sujeira aqui e acolá. 

            Parou um momento no início da escadaria, observando a biblioteca agora deserta. Será que finalmente tinham ido dormir, aqueles dois? Hesitou em continuar subindo em direção ao seu quarto. Não era preciso nenhum poder de vidência para saber que ele não conseguiria dormir naquela noite. Acariciou sua cicatriz, levando algumas mechas de cabelo para trás. Não que isso tenha deixado seu cabelo menos rebelde, claro. Pudera... mal se lembrava da última vez em que penteara o cabelo. Lavar todo o dia, vá lá, mas pentear... pura perda de tempo. 

            Mas, se não iria dormir, o que poderia fazer? Passear lá fora e ficar filosofando sob a luz do luar? Muito poético para um romance, mas não era realmente o que ele tinha vontade de fazer. Conversar com alguém? Não... ele estava com uma porcaria de um pesadelo, não com dor de cotovelo. Ler? Ele ainda não virara a Hermione. Jogar xadrez? Sozinho? Que idéia! Ir beber outro gole de leite? Não... ele não iria dormir mesmo. Fazer palavras cruzadas? Francamente, ele tinha a vontade de fazer algo mais produtivo do que isto. Ler revistas pornôs? Hã... não, ele não era mais um adolescente infestado de hormônios. Ainda era um adolescente, sim, mas seus hormônios iam muito bem, obrigado. 

            Suspirou. A única coisa que lhe restava era ir deitar-se em sua cama e esperar a noite passar. Tentar dormir, talvez. Quem sabe ainda tinha alguma chance de pegar no sono, apesar de já serem quatro e meia da manhã? Subiu silenciosamente a escadaria, até chegar ao largo quarto onde os três dormiam. Apesar de a mansão ser gigantesca, todos os três dormiam em um único quarto... diziam que era para sentirem-se mais próximos, mas Harry suspeitava que era para vigiarem o Garoto Que Sobreviveu e evitarem que ele afundasse em seus próprios pesadelos.

            Pesadelos sim, pois a grande maioria de suas visões eram sobre Comensais da Morte em algum plano maligno. A maioria deles era evitada graças aos avisos de Harry, e isso fazia com que o garoto se sentisse culpado sempre que pensava que aqueles sonhos eram um dom que ele não deveria possuir. Snape parecia ser o único a compreender o peso que Harry tinha sobre seus ombros, pois era o único da Ordem que não vivia a lhe perguntar sobre suas visões. Ou talvez Severo o desprezasse a tal ponto que mal se importava com isso. Mas Harry não podia deixar de se lembrar que fora Snape quem primeiro tomara uma atitude em relação aos seus sonhos, provando ao resto da Ordem que eles não eram meros sonhos de um adolescente qualquer. Eram os sonhos de Harry Potter.  

            E assim, num dia qualquer, sem avisar ninguém, Severo Snape, antigo professor de poções de Hogwarts e atual membro da Ordem da Fênix, seguiu o sonho de Harry e surpreendeu um Comensal qualquer que estava prestes a matar uma imensa família de trouxas burgueses. Desse dia em diante, Harry passou a respeitar Snape como um igual, um aliado... um amigo. E parecia que Severo resolvera fazer o mesmo, pois já ajudara Harry com várias de suas poções (especialmente quando envolviam ingredientes dificílimos de se achar), além de mandar uma coruja para lhe perguntar como ia sua saúde de tempos em tempos, embora Harry não soubesse se ele temesse por sua saúde física ou mental. Provavelmente, por ambos. 

            Rony, o cabeça dura de sempre, continuava a odiar Snape, e de vez em quando brincava que Harry e Snape tinham um caso. Um dia, Harry e Severo quase jogaram um _Crucio_ em Rony. Desde aquele dia, ele nunca mais fizera piadinhas sem graça sobre o assunto.

            Pensando em suas memórias e em casos como esse, Harry deitou-se na sua cama, estrategicamente colocada entre a de Rony e a de Hermione.  Fechou os olhos, sabendo já que não iria conseguir dormir naquela madrugada. Observou que Rony e Hermione já dormiam, e sentiu uma pontada de inveja, desejando ter um sono fácil como o de seus amigos. Passou as próximas horas desperto, tinha certeza de que não conseguira sequer cochilar por um momento. 

            Somente quando o primeiro raio de sol adentrou o quarto o Garoto Que Sobreviveu conseguiu finalmente pegar no sono.  Um dia de sono para uma noite perturbada como aquela. Mais uma madrugada mal dormida em sua coleção, mais um dia de sono. A primeira imagem que veio quando ele adormeceu foi a de um gigantesco vampiro. É, Harry era um mago que estava adquirindo hábitos de vampiros. Mas aquela foi a única coisa com a qual sonhou, pois seu sono logo transformou-se em um vazio sem sonhos. Finalmente, a calma de um sono comum.  


	2. Pink Panther

**Nome da Autora: **Cindy "Lain-chan"

**E-mail: **fly2angels@yahoo.com.br

**Sinopse:** Dois anos após terminarem seus estudos em Hogwarts, o trio formado por Harry, Hermione e Rony faz parte da Ordem da Fênix. A Guerra contra o Lado das Trevas está chegando em seu ponto mais crítico, e um estranho dom que Harry adquiriu, o de premeditar certos atos que os Comensais da Morte iriam fazer, será a peça principal para o cheque-mate de um dos lados. Resta saber se isso será uma vantagem para o Lado de Voldemort ou para o lado de Harry. 

**Disclaimer:** Ok, como diria um conhecido meu, alguém que não saiba sequer o significado de "fanfiction" provavelmente não vai saber me processar por estar fazendo uma inocente fanfic...****

**Nota da Autora:** Eis a minha primeira fic em português no _fanfiction.net_ e, como vocês, que lêem as fics em português do _fanfiction.net_ já devem ter reparado, o público é bem menor do que o da seção em inglês. Portanto, se você conseguir ler essa fic até o final, por favor, deixe seu comentário. ^_^ Flames serão usados para tostar marshmallows, e tenho dito. 

Segunda Nota da Autora: Muito Obrigada pra Michiru e para a Zena! ^.^ Zena, eu espero que esse capítulo não tenha demorado demais para você. Michiru, eu espero que você continue achando a fic cativante. Se mais alguém leu e não deixou comentário... deixe agora mesmo! XD

O nome desse capítulo... é outro nome de música... sem letras. Sim, o tema da pantera cor-de-rosa! Por que alguma maluca daria um nome desses para um capítulo? Não me perguntem! XP

**|*****|**

**E Eu Sonhei Com Campos Onde Choviam Gotas Carmesins**

**Capítulo II: Pink Panther******

        Amanhecia. Aliás, já amanhecera. É, acabara dormindo até mais tarde do que deveria... novamente. Hermione espreguiçou-se em sua larga cama, revolvendo os lençóis ao redor de si. Piscou algumas vezes, tentando acordar seu cérebro, o que não foi muito difícil. Sentou-se na cama, colocando um pé após o outro no chão gelado. Quem tivera a maldita idéia de colocar aquele piso gelado no quarto dos três?

            Hã... ela mesma. Dissera algo sobre o fato de que encostar em algo gelado ajudava a despertar, mas no momento amaldiçoava-se por ter sugerido tal coisa. Tateou pelo chão com os pés, em busca de seu surrado chinelo de pano que, por uma total falta de sorte, encontrava-se do outro lado da cama. Ao perceber isso, deslocou seu quadril e suas pernas para o outro lado, até finalmente seus pés encontrarem os abençoados chinelos. Feito isso, levantou-se e espreguiçou-se mais um pouco, enquanto bocejava. Definitivamente, dormir menos de cinco horas por noite não estava lhe fazendo muito bem, mas necessitara disto para conversar com Rony sobre Harry. 

            Quando pensou em ambos os garotos, olhou para as camas à sua esquerda, procurando pelos dois. Primeiro, Harry, dormindo na cama do meio... quase roncava. Aliás, da maneira como estava mal deitado, com sua cabeça quase caindo para fora da cama, isso não era de se surpreender. Provavelmente, dormira assim que caíra na cama, exausto por culpa de suas visões. Mas agora era dia, e ele poderia dormir em paz. Alguns meses atrás Hermione teria começado a pensar – novamente – porque Harry não tinha visão alguma durante o dia, mas após exaustivas pesquisas que incluíam visitas até mesmo à grande biblioteca Delawensa e a biblioteca de Hogwarts e noites em claro formulando teorias, acabou por desistir disso. Ao menos por enquanto.      

            Caminhou com passos preguiçosos até a cama de Harry, procurando colocá-lo em posição mais confortável. Ajeitou a cabeça do garoto com meticuloso cuidado, procurando não despertar o Garoto Que Sobreviveu. Após ter feito isso, olhou para a cama de Rony, apenas para encontra-lo dormindo também. Menos mal. Olhou por alguns instantes para o mais frágil dos membros da Ordem da Fênix... e perguntou-se novamente porque Dumbledore o convocara para a Ordem... Hermione balançou a cabeça, tentando espantar seus pensamentos e seus últimos resquícios de sono. Oras, Dumbledore teria seus motivos. Como pudera sequer cogitar que ele pudesse ter sido convocado apenas por ser o melhor amigo de Harry Potter, um dos mais importantes membros da Ordem? Mas, no entanto... Rony não tinha as habilidades de seus companheiros.

            Ela, Hermione, era a melhor da Ordem para procurar por informações. Sempre que precisavam de dados sobre Voldemort ou qualquer assunto relativo ao mesmo, era ela quem era chamada.

            Harry, o Garoto que Sobreviveu. Além de suas visões, possuía um vasto conhecimento sobre Voldemort, já que era tão intimamente ligado ao mesmo.

            Severo, capaz de realizar qualquer poção. Não errara uma única até o dado momento, por mais difícil que fosse. Além do mais, possuía algumas informações sobre Voldemort que ainda eram necessárias a Dumbledore.

              Sirius Black era o único animago não-registrado, o que fazia dele o espião oficial da Ordem, além de ser um dos melhores bruxos quando o assunto era duelo.

            Remus Lupin, além de ser um poderoso lobisomem, agora devidamente domesticado por Severo (Hermione sorriu-se ao lembrar da forma como Snape vivia a rir-se para Lupin ao lembrar-lhe que ele agora era quase um bichinho de estimação de Severo) também era outro excelente duelista.

            Dumbledore, o cabeça do grupo, o único com sabedoria suficiente para liderar aquele grupo.

            E Rony?

            ...

            Rony tinha medo de aranhas.

            Hermione suspirou, passando uma das mãos por sua testa. Adorava o garoto, e estar namorando-o estava sendo realmente... divertido. Ainda não morria de amores por um de seus melhores amigos, mas não deixava de pensar que isso talvez não estivesse longe de acontecer. Mas seus sentimentos nunca atrapalharam seu julgamento, e não seria agora que isso iria ocorrer... Hermione tinha plena consciência de que seu querido não possuía talento suficiente para estar na Ordem... estaria melhor entre os Aspirantes, junto com sua irmã, Neville, Cho Chang, Sir Nicholas Quase-Sem-Cabeça e Murta-Que-Geme... 

            Os Aspirantes... Hermione sorriu. Se a Ordem da Fênix possuía um braço direito, este pertencia aos Aspirantes... uma espécie de time de reserva, apesar de seus membros não admitirem tal definição. Cada um, à sua maneira, ajudava a Ordem, fosse com plantas que requeriam muito cuidado que eram dadas aos cuidados de Neville, fosse com a necessidade de atravessar locais perigosos, tarefa que geralmente cabia aos dois fantasmas do grupo. Cho Chang e Gina, no entanto, recebiam a tarefa mais difícil, fosse da Ordem ou dos Aspirantes... eram elas as responsáveis por seduzir alguns Comensais da Morte para conseguirem passagem em pontos importantes e informações que poderiam ser necessárias. Hermione jamais conseguiria fazer isso... tivera de conviver com Rony e Harry por anos para que se considerasse íntima dos mesmas, imagine ter de seduzir um homem em uma única noite! Cho Chang e Gina muitas vezes não pareciam realmente gostar de sua função, mas a aceitavam sem protestos. Aliás, quem protestara fora Rony, que não quisera ver sua irmã envolvida nesse tipo de espionagem. Após muitas brigas, concordaram que Gina não perderia sua virgindade com um maldito Comensal da Morte. Ao menos isso. Gina concordou de imediato, e nessa ocasião Hermione teve de se agüentar para não soltar algum tipo de risadinha incriminadora. 

            Gina e Colin... e Rony ainda não sabia! Ele realmente era distraído nesse tipo de assunto, já que fazia quase um ano e meio que Gina e Colin namoravam escondidos, e seu irmão sequer se dera conta disso. Bem, não seria Hermione que iria dedurar uma de suas poucas amigas, certo?

            Olhou novamente para os dois antes de sair do quarto. Ainda dormiam como anjinhos. Vestiu um roupão amarelo de algum tipo de tecido pouco espesso por cima de seu pijama com estampa de corações vermelhos e abriu com cuidado a porta do quarto, novamente evitando qualquer tipo de barulho. Ambos os garotos mereciam mais um pouco de descanso. Bem... talvez ela também precisasse de algum descanso depois da última noite, mas sentia que tinha algo importante a fazer, embora não soubesse ao certo o quê. Desceu a escadaria, parando ao final da mesma. Para onde queria ir? Bem, como diria sua mãe, "saco vazio não pára de pé", e por isso resolveu visitar a cozinha da mansão.      

            Chegando lá, deparou-se com seu velho gato, Bichento. Após tantos anos, o pobre coitado aparentava sua velhice, seja através de alguns pêlos brancos que nasciam em seu dorso, fosse pelo aspecto debilitado que apresentava. Assim que Hermione entrou na cozinha, o gato deu um miado curto e baixo, como se pedisse para a sua dona que o pegasse no colo. Ela agachou-se ao lado de seu velho amigo e fez cafuné no pequeno, observando o ar deliciado do gato enquanto fazia isso. 

            - Bom dia, Bichento – disse ela, dando um leve sorriso. Diferente de Rony ou Harry, ela não precisava de se preocupar tanto com o outro habitante da mansão, já que, apesar da idade, Bichento ainda era um animal bastante independente, passando os dias pela mansão e, eventualmente, saindo de noite pelos telhados das casas próximas. Algumas vizinhas trouxas comentavam no bar da esquina, para quem quisesse ouvir, que o número de ratos na vizinhança diminuíra consideravelmente desde que aqueles três estranhos mudaram-se para aquela mansão, mas Hermione nunca ligara o fato ao seu próprio animal, até o dia em que Bichento retornara para a mansão com os bigodes cheios de sangue e a barriga terrivelmente estufada. O que Hermione ainda não compreendia era como seu gato conseguia comer tantos ratos em uma única noite. 

            Aliás, seu gato era bastante peculiar... desde que ajudara Sirius em seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts, Hermione desconfiava de que havia algo de estranho em seu animal, mas nunca chegara a respostas conclusivas a respeito. 

            Hermione suspirou, largando o gato e caminhando até a geladeira. Queria compreender tudo, e no fim sentia que nada compreendia. Tentava compreender cada pequeno detalhe na esperança de compreender toda a grandiosidade do universo, mas no fim sentia-se frustrada, como aquele filósofo de um certo conto de Kafka que lera alguns anos atrás... sentia que corria atrás de um pião imaginário para no fim descobrir que não era aquilo que lhe interessava e que, na sede de encontrar respostas, acabara por fechar seus olhos e ouvidos ao resto do mundo.           

            Maldito pião. Algum dia a resposta para seus giros estaria em suas mãos? Provavelmente não.

            Observava agora a geladeira, procurando por algo que pudesse lhe ajudar a despertar. Qualquer coisa, menos café. Odiava café, especialmente nos últimos anos, embora não soubesse dizer ao certo porquê. No fim, acabou pegando um pouco de iogurte de morango, uma das coisas que ela e Harry compraram no mercado da vila. Abriu o pote e depositou um pouco de seu conteúdo esbranquiçado em um copo que encontrara limpo... um daqueles copos de requeijão, com desenhos de ursinhos ao redor. Provavelmente eram os desenhos a razão deste copo ainda estar limpo, já que Harry e Rony recusavam-se a beber naquele tipo de copo. 

            Hermione olhou com certo receio na direção da pilha empilhada de louça suja. Ou limpava aquilo, ou cedia a Rony e Harry e deixava que arranjassem um elfo doméstico. Bem, para deixarem entrar um elfo doméstico naquela casa teriam de passar por cima do cadáver de Hermione, e por isso ela dirigiu-se até a pia e, após encontrar detergente e uma esponja perdidos no meio daquela bagunça, abriu a torneira e começou a lavar os pratos, como costumava fazer quando era menor e ainda vivia com seus pais.

            Seus pais... como estariam agora? Provavelmente, dormindo, já que nunca gostaram de acordar cedo aos domingos. Deu de ombros. Qualquer hora iria visitá-las, já que as corujas que os mantinham em contato não pareciam ser o suficiente. 

            Lavava os pratos, fazendo daquilo sua desculpa para desconectar-se de seus problemas, deixando que sua mente vagasse por entre o detergente, a água e os pratos. Antes que se desse conta disso, uma grande pilha de pratos limpos ia se formando ao seu lado, e logo Hermione já deixara metade da louça tão limpa quanto poderia. De vez em quando, Bichento roçava em sua perna, como se pedisse carinho. Sem dar muita atenção, Hermione deixou que o animal ficasse ali. Até, é claro, o gato começar a ficar impertinente. Primeiro, botou ambas as patas nos joelhos de Hermione e começou a coça-la com seus bigodes. Depois, começou a lambê-la. Será que não sabia que ela estava ocupada agora e não poderia pega-lo no colo? 

            Foi quando sentiu um estranho odor no ar que ela resolveu parar de mexer naquele louça suja para olhar em redor. Cheiro estranho... havia algo fora do comum ali, mas Bichento parecia não importar-se com isso, pois continuava a roçar-se na perna direita de Hermione. Esta se abaixou ao seu lado para ralhar com ele e manda-lo para o seu canto. Mas, ao abrir a boca para falar, percebeu algo no olhar do animal. Era algo que nunca tinha visto antes em Bichento, mas que ela percebeu o que era no momento em que olhou para o animal. Ele estava com medo.

            E, num estalo, Hermione deu-se conta de seu engano. Bichento não pedia por colo.

            Pedia para que Hermione fugisse dali.

            - Quem está aí? – perguntou ela, ainda ao lado de Bichento. Estava paralisada de medo. Será que... aquele cheiro... seria algo que estava dentro da mansão e não deveria estar? Seria possível que algum Comensal tivesse descoberto aquela mansão e tivesse vindo acabar com os três mais jovens membros da Ordem? E tratava-se de um odor estranho e desagradável... será que seria o próprio Lorde das Trevas que teria vindo para assassinar os três? Um arrepio involuntário percorreu a espinha da garota. Finalmente, uma voz feminina vinda do hall da mansão fez com que Hermione pusesse sua varinha em posição de uso e fosse caminhando até o mesmo.

            - Sou sua vizinha, Odete – disse a voz, e Hermione notou que havia certo temor em sua voz. – Eu fiz uma torta de maçã, sabe? – continuou, ao perceber a figura feminina que vinha da cozinha, e mostrou uma cesta de vime do qual vinha o estranho cheiro que nauseara Hermione. – A porta estava aberta, e eu pensei que talvez vocês quisessem um pouco...

            - Péssima tentativa, Comensal da Morte – grunhiu Hermione, girando a varinha ameaçadoramente na direção da mulher, que se vestia como uma típica camponesa da região, um grande lenço vermelho amarrado em seus cabelos, deixando os fios loiros espremidos atrás de sua cabeça. – Nós nunca deixamos nossa porta aberta.

            A mulher pareceu ofendida, e voltou a cesta de vime para trás. – Sua educação é péssima, forasteira – grunhiu ela de volta, deixando aparecer um ar magoado. – Eu pensei que você fosse diferente. Não sabia que esse pessoal de fora também não gostava de coveiras. Eu apenas enterro os malditos corpos, sua mal-educada, eu não os como.

            Hermione hesitou, a varinha ainda em posição. Será que realmente deixara a porta aberta no justo dia em que uma vizinha maluca resolvera trazer uma torta de maçã estragada para ela? Coincidências assim não poderiam existir... poderiam? Olhou novamente para a mulher, que parecia realmente ofendida. Finalmente abaixou a varinha.

            - Desculpe-me – disse ela, por fim. – Eu apenas... lhe confundi com outra pessoa.

            Apesar de ter abaixado a varinha, continuou a examinar aquela visitante com os olhos. Nenhum sinal de varinha, nenhum sinal de magia. E os olhos de Hermione já estavam bastante despertos para não deixarem passar esse tipo de detalhe.

            - Tudo bem – disse a mulher, dando de ombros. Voltou a estender a cesta de vime na direção de Hermione, que teve de se controlar para não revirar o nariz ao sentir o cheiro nauseante de – agora sabia – maçã estragada. – Esse tipo de coisa vive acontecendo comigo.

            - Eu realmente peço desculpas – disse Hermione, balançando a cabeça sem saber ao certo o que fazer. – Eu não tinha a intenção de lhe ofender...

            - Como eu disse, é o tipo de coisa que vive acontecendo comigo – disse a mulher, balançando a cabeça. – Bem, talvez a culpa seja minha, por ir entrando na casa dos outros sem ser convidada...

            - Convido-a agora – acrescentou Hermione depressa. A mulher sorriu, deixando à mostra um belo conjunto de dentes alvos.

            - Que bom! Mas, enfim, eu só vim até aqui para lhe trazer essa torta... – disse ela, retirando do cesto a torta, que tinha uma aparência tão desagradável quanto seu cheiro. Estaria meio verde, ou era apenas a visão nauseada de Hermione? Sem querer parecer uma pessoa com uma total falta de modos (até porque todas as mulheres daquele região eram extremamente fofoqueiras, e Hermione não queria que uma má fama se espalhasse por todo o vilarejo), a garota pegou a torta nas mãos e ainda conseguiu esboçar um "obrigada" com um aceno enquanto tentava evitar o cheiro nauseante da torta. 

            - Você não deseja um copo d'água? – perguntou Hermione, tentando com todas as suas forças parecer educada, embora estivesse estranha naquele roupão e em seu velho e confortável pijama.

            - Não, não – disse a mulher, já se dirigindo até a porta. – Tenho muitas coisas a fazer, e o dia está apenas começando. Até uma próxima oportunidade, senhorita Granger – dizendo isso, fechou a porta atrás de si e foi-se embora.

            A garota ainda olhou por uma das vidraças ao lado da porta principal enquanto a camponesa voltava para seus afazeres, desaparecendo em alguma esquina não muito longe dali. 

            Hermione suspirou, aliviada. Livrara-se daquela visita inesperada sem maiores danos. A não ser, é claro, aquela torta horrível. Caminhou até a cozinha e estava pronta para jogar aquela torta ao lixo, não fosse Bichento chamar novamente a sua atenção.

            - O que foi, bichano? – murmurou ela, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado. – O perigo já passou, calma...

            O gato aproveitou que Hermione estava abaixada para pular por cima dela, fazendo a torta cair no chão. Uma gosma estranha espalhou-se pelo chão.

            - Bichento, olha o que você fez! – ralhou ela, procurando sua varinha para limpar aquela sujeira. Teria feito o feitiço rapidamente não fosse um pequeno papel no meio daquela massa gordurosa. Pegou-o com uma das mãos e, apesar de estar embolorado por causa da massa da torta, ainda era possível ler uma pequena mensagem escrita à mão.

            _Seus sistemas de proteção contra invasões já foram melhores, Ordem da Fênix._

            Bichento deu um mio alto ao perceber que os olhos de Hermione estavam muito maiores do que o normal. O gato jamais vira sua dona com tamanho pavor em seu rosto. Finalmente o cérebro de Hermione despertara, embora tarde demais. Encaixou as peças com uma facilidade impressionante.

            Eles não tinham nenhuma vizinha chamada Odete.

            Não havia um cemitério sequer no vilarejo, sendo que o mais próximo ficava a mais de 30 km dali. 

            Ninguém do vilarejo sabia o nome completo de nenhum dos três bruxos.

            E aquela rua pela qual a camponesa/Comensal da Morte entrara... ah, como pudera ter sido tola de esquecer-se? Era um beco sem saída. 

            Ah, e é claro. Ninguém, ao menos em teoria, poderia entrar na mansão sem a autorização de pelo menos um dos bruxos. Novamente em séculos, a prática mostrava-se contrária à teoria. Ao pensar nisso, Hermione sentiu tamanha raiva que quase caminhou até a biblioteca para atear fogo naqueles livros que agora se mostravam inúteis. 

            Mas, ao invés disso, subiu as escadarias com pressa, tropeçando nos degraus aqui e ali, até chegar ao quarto. Precisava acordar Harry e Rony. Estavam em perigo. A visão de Hermione embaçava-se cada vez mais, a sirene vermelha de perigo máximo soando em seus ouvidos. Abriu a porta com um estrondo.

            - Harry! Rony! Acordem! 

            Seu grito não acordou mais do que duas moscas. Seu grito atingiu três camas vazias. Seu grito... estancou-se no ar.

            Droga. Mil vezes droga. Devia ter dormido até mais tarde. Deveria ter dado um jeito de desmascarar aquela Comensal da Morte mais cedo. Deveria... ter sido mais inteligente.

            E agora, onde estavam seus melhores amigos, senhorita sabe-tudo?

            Caiu no chão, de joelhos, as mãos cobrindo sua cabeça que insistia em girar. Lágrimas quentes escorreram por seu rosto antes que ela conseguisse compreender o que estava acontecendo. 

            Iriam morrer. Estavam perdidos. Não havia mais nada a ser feito. Onde estavam seus amigos? Será que aquela maldita Comensal da Morte os levara enquanto Hermione se ocupava da frivolidade de lavar pratos? Uma parte de si resolveu deixar anotado que, caso as coisas voltassem a ser como eram (e alguém aí sabia como costumavam ser as coisas?), ela deixaria que Harry e Rony conseguissem um elfo doméstico para a mansão.

            Ficou remoendo-se, deixando o sentimento de culpa invadir cada parte de seu pensamento. Era sua culpa que eles tenham desaparecido, não era? Se não estivesse na cozinha... se não tivesse acordado mais tarde...            suas lágrimas formavam minúsculas poças no piso frio do quarto, onde um vento frio para o começo de uma manhã entrava pela janela aberta. Aliás, o vento estava forte, já que balançava pelos ares a cortina salmão e os lençóis das camas estavam quase no chão. 

            Hermione sentiu um calafrio, embora não soubesse ao certo se seria por frio ou por medo. Levantou-se, enxugou as lágrimas que ainda salgavam seu rosto e caminhou até a janela, fechando-a. Assim como Rony costumava fazer tantas vezes pela manhã, logo após Harry ter aberto aquela mesma janela. Um, reclamava que era frio demais para se deixar a janela aberta, o outro reclamava do calor. Inacreditável como eram melhores amigos.

            Melhores amigos metidos numa roubada por causa de Hermione. Isso daria um belo nome para um filme trouxa, caso a pesquisadora da Ordem resolvesse ingressar na carreira artística. Mas essa não era uma boa hora para se pensar em frivolidades como essa, e por isso Hermione fechou a janela com um estrondo. Imediatamente, tanto a cortina quanto os lençóis voltaram aos seus lugares de origem. Olhou em volta, observando as camas. Estavam desarrumadas, como se tivessem sido deixadas às pressas. Mas, até aqui, nada fora do comum. Harry e Rony eram dois homens normais que sempre deixavam o trabalho de arrumar a cama para alguma outra pessoa fazer, no caso, Hermione. Nos criados mudos ao lado de cada cama não havia sinal de nenhuma varinha ou dos óculos de Harry. Mas, ainda assim, nada fora do comum. Hermione lembrou-se que, um pouco antes, ao acordar, percebera que Harry adormecera de óculos, provavelmente exausto.

            E agora, provavelmente morto. 

            Um pensamento começou a crescer, sem que Hermione tivesse dado permissão para isso. Por que ela não estava com seus amigos? Eles não teriam poupado a garota com tamanha facilidade. Será que havia alguma importância a sua sobrevivência em detrimento da de seus amigos? Claro que tinha. Hermione sentia-se culpada, o que era pior do que qualquer tortura que pudessem fazer com a ajuda de magia.

            Mas há algo. Um canto. Aliás, algo que deveria ser um canto, já que se tratava do canto terrivelmente de – e Hermione sentiu um alívio imensurável ao perceber isso – Rony. Saiu do quarto, passos largos atrás da voz que agora cantava cada mais alto. E Hermione até sabia que música que era, já que se tratava da música favorita de Rony... o hino daquele seu maldito time de quadribol. Hermione nunca pensara que se sentiria tão grata a uma maldita música. Aliás, música não era uma de suas coisas favoritas, bem diferente do que a maioria costumava pensar. A garota nunca entendeu porque costumavam associar intelectualismo à música clássica. Para ela, música clássica continuava sendo algo terrivelmente chato, assim como todos os hinos de todos os times de quadribol que conhecia. 

            Pensando nisso, chegou até o banheiro da mansão. Nossa, que original. Rony estava cantando no banheiro, como sempre. E sempre a mesma coisa. Hermione quase sabia a música de cor, apesar de jamais ter se dado ao trabalho de prestar atenção na letra. 

            - Rony? – berrou Hermione, fazendo a voz do outro lado parar de cantar.  

            - Hermione? – disse uma voz hesitante do outro lado. Rony. – Eu pensei que você estivesse lá embaixo e...

            - Oras, cale a boca – Hermione berrou, perdendo a paciência. Mas era uma raiva... aliviada. Sentia-se feliz, embora seu tom de voz não aparentasse isso.  – Eu preciso falar com você. Agora. Abra essa porta.

            Nunca pensara que fosse ser tão imperativa com Rony. E agora...

            - Hermione! – berrou Rony, lá de dentro. – Eu não posso abrir a porta agora!

            - Você sabe onde o Harry está? – interrompeu ela, colando seus ouvidos à porta. Desta vez, ouve hesitação do outro lado da porta.

            - Sei – disse Rony, enfim. 

            - E ele está bem?

            Nova hesitação.

            - Está, mas...

            - Então abre essa porta! – berrou novamente Hermione. Como não ouve resposta do lado de dentro do banheiro, Hermione afastou-se alguns passos da porta e empunhou sua varinha. – _Alorromora_!

            A porta abriu-se com um estrondo, revelando que Rony estava ainda de pijamas, ao lado de uma banheira com espumas até a borda. Estava muitíssimo vermelho ao ver que Hermione entrara no banheiro.

            - Hermione! – berrou ele, pela terceira vez em poucos minutos. – Eu falei para você não entrar!

            Hermione olhou em volta. Quando Rony falara com tanta raiva que ela não poderia entrar no banheiro, ela imaginara que ele estivesse tomando banho ou algo do gênero, mas ele ainda estava de pijamas e, ao que parecia, não fazia sequer menção de entrar na banheira, apesar desta estar cheia e pronta para o banho.

            - Estamos perdidos! – berrou ela por fim, desesperada demais para se preocupar com a intimidade de Rony. – Os Comensais da Morte sabem que nós estamos aqui!

            - Como assim? – disse... Harry? Neste momento, Hermione reparou num pequeno monte de cabelos escuros que se erguia das espumas. 

            Apesar de saber que aquilo não era momento para isso, não pôde deixar de pensar no que raios ele estaria fazendo tomando banho enquanto Rony... cantava para ele. Se aquele fosse um dia comum, ela teria enchido ambos os garotos de perguntas. Se estivessem num dia comum, porém, ela jamais teria arrombado a porta do banheiro.

            - Uma Comensal da Morte conseguiu entrar aqui dentro – disse ela, numa velocidade realmente impressionante, como os meninos quase haviam se esquecido que ela era capaz. – Ela deixou uma torta de maçã estragada com uma mensagem. Eles sabem de nós! – fez uma pausa, respirando com força. – Eu pensei que eles tivessem levado vocês, quando vi as camas vazias... – murmurou ela, as lágrimas novamente vencendo-a. – Eu estava... eu estou com tanto medo!

            Rony e Harry entreolharam-se. Provavelmente pensaram a mesma coisa, pois o mesmo olhar temeroso colocou-se em ambos os rostos. 

            - E o que você sugere que nós façamos, minha querida sabe-tudo? – disse Rony, caminhando até Hermione. Esta não poderia ficar mais surpresa, e continuou a falar apressadamente.

            - Eu vim até aqui para discutir isso com vocês! – grunhiu ela, olhando para Harry – ou os olhos espremidos por entre a espuma – e para Rony. Este apenas grunhiu algo que Hermione não entendeu, apesar de estar muito próximo a ela.

            - Nós podemos ver a mensagem? – disse Rony, após um curto silêncio. Hermione hesitou. Ela poderia lhe falar o que estava escrito. Por que Rony precisava vê-la? Mas, após lhe trair uma vez naquela manhã, Hermione não queria deixar mais nenhuma ponderação ao encargo de seu cérebro. 

            - Claro – murmurou ela, após outro curto de silêncio. Rony fez sinal para que ela se virasse para o outro lado, para que Harry pudesse sair da banheira. Ela se virou, e escutou quando alguma água esparramou-se pelo chão do banheiro, quando Harry pegou uma toalha para se secar e quando começou a enfiar com pressa seu pijama. Apesar de Harry achar que estava fazendo isso muito mais rápido do que costumava fazer, Hermione considerou a demora uma eternidade. No fim, não resistiu. – Posso saber o que vocês dois estavam fazendo juntos no banheiro?

            - Depois – grunhiu Rony. – Por básico, você pode saber que Harry estava tão cansado que mal conseguia se levantar, e eu achei melhor que eu ficasse aqui com ele para evitar algum tipo de acidente enquanto ele tomava banho.

            - Certo – murmurou Hermione, mais para si mesma do que para Rony. 

            - Não faça parecer que eu sou algum tipo de velhinho debilitado! – disse Harry, quase sorrindo. Rony também sorriu. Mas o sorriso de ambos logo desapareceu quando seguiam Hermione até a cozinha. Assim que chegaram, Hermione ficou ao lado da torta esparramada no chão e ajuntou o pequeno papel. Entregou-o para Rony, que o pegou com ávida curiosidade. Leu-o e o passou para Harry, que também o leu rapidamente. Em seguida, entreolharam-se, e Hermione pôde perceber que novamente pensavam a mesma coisa.

            - Hermione... o que aconteceu? – perguntou Rony, procurando por detalhes. Olhou pela cozinha, sem encontrar nada de especial. 

            - Eu já falei! Uma Comensal da Morte entrou aqui dentro! – disse ela, começando a descabelar-se. Raios, precisavam fazer alguma coisa, e logo!

            - Estranho – disse Harry, novamente olhando para Rony. – E o que ela fez?

            - Deixou uma torta estragada com uma mensagem – disse Hermione, percebendo a estranheza daquilo enquanto falava. 

            Rony e Harry aproximaram-se, acenando entre si. 

            - Hermione, você sabe que alguém só pode entrar aqui dentro se um de nós autorizarmos, não é? – disse Harry, erguendo ambas as sobrancelhas de modo inquisitivo. 

            - Claro! Mas parece que eles descobriram como passar por isso! E descobriram onde nós estamos também! – grunhiu Hermione, começando a dar voltas pela cozinha, exasperada.

            - Você conhece as regras desse jogo tão bem quanto nós – murmurou Rony, balançando a cabeça. – Não é preciso que nós digamos que esse tipo de coisa geralmente precisa de um traidor, não é?

            Rony e Harry olhavam agora para Hermione. Nessa momento, desejara não ter sido uma das mentes mais brilhantes entre os alunos de Hogwarts, porque naquele preciso momento, antes que fosse necessário que ambos tivessem de falar o que pensavam, Hermione compreendeu. Achavam, por alguma razão que fugia ao seu conhecimento, que era ela a traidora. 

            Mas... por quê?

            - E? – murmurou Hermione, olhando nos olhos de ambos os garotos, desejando, como jamais desejara, que estivesse realmente enganada. 

            - Harry sonhou com sua traição – guspiu Rony, empunhando sua varinha, e sendo imitado por Harry. – Você iria logo me entregar a Voldemort. Pena que Harry tenha acabado com seus planos.

            Hermione estava atônita. Abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas não encontrou nada. Pensou em dar algum álibi para provar sua inocência, mas...

            ... precisaria provar sua inocência para seus melhores amigos?

            Olhou para Harry. Para Rony. E percebeu, para sua imensa tristeza, que não eram mais seus melhores amigos. Tornaram-se desconhecidos diante de seus olhos.

            Poderia dar um jeito de provar sua inocência, uma poção, algo do gênero. Mas ter de faze-lo... seria humilhante demais. E pensar que confiara sua vida naqueles dois...

            Perdera seus melhores amigos por causa de um maldito sonho de Harry?

            - Podem me matar, se quiserem – grunhiu ela, caindo ao chão. – Ao menos morro sem remorsos, o que não será o caso de vocês assim que descobrirem o que estão fazendo.

            - As visões de Harry nunca erraram – grunhiu Rony, apenas. Guspiu em Hermione com nojo. – E pensar que você estava me usando como um sacrifício...

            Harry permanecia calado, e Hermione percebeu isso. Levantou os olhos até ele, e percebeu que Harry não estava tão determinado quanto Rony.

            - Bem, talvez essa tenha sido a primeira vez, não é, Harry? – murmurou Hermione, e a dificuldade que entrava em falar surpreendeu a ela mesma. Harry olhou para o outro lado, evitando Rony e Hermione. 

            - Eu não acredito nisso – grunhiu Rony, guardando sua própria varinha. – Harry, faça algum feitiço para que ela adormeça e nós possamos entrega-la a algum bruxo da Ordem.

            Mas Harry não se moveu. Rony estava furioso agora.

            - Dormien Sitas! – grunhiu Rony, e Hermione caiu inconsciente aos seus pés. Harry virou-se para ele surpreso.

            - Você não precisava ter feito isso – disse ele, apenas. Rony deu de ombros. Harry suspirou e foi até a pia, apenas para encontrar uma pilha de louça limpa. Que Hermione lavara. Talvez apenas para não ter de aceitar um elfo doméstico. 

            - Posso leva-la? – perguntou Rony, apontando com desdém para o corpo inconsciente de Hermione. Harry acenou negativamente com a cabeça. 

            - Eu vou fazer umas pesquisas, antes disso – murmurou ele, observando a garota caída no chão. 

            Nunca desejara com tanta força estar errado. Mas o sonho não deixava dúvidas. Ela iria trai-los. O que ele poderia querer pesquisar? Talvez procurar o momento no qual perderam Hermione...

            Olhou novamente o corpo, a pilha de louça limpa... Bichento ronronando ao lado da cozinha.

            Será que realmente tinha perdido sua melhor amiga para Voldemort?

            Se era assim... a batalha final estava próxima. Harry não iria agüentar ver mais ninguém cair pelas Trevas, seja sendo morto ou sendo levado por sua escuridão.

            Observou o corpo delicado de Hermione deitado desajeitadamente no chão. 

            Tinham perdido a garota... a melhor amiga, a amante...

            E Harry nunca desejara com tanta força estar errado. 


	3. I Am Nothing

**Nome da Autora: **Cindy "Lain-chan"

**E-mail: **fly2angels@yahoo.com.br

**Sinopse:** Dois anos após terminarem seus estudos em Hogwarts, o trio formado por Harry, Hermione e Rony faz parte da Ordem da Fênix. A Guerra contra o Lado das Trevas está chegando em seu ponto mais crítico, e um estranho dom que Harry adquiriu, o de premeditar certos atos que os Comensais da Morte iriam fazer, será a peça principal para o cheque-mate de um dos lados. Resta saber se isso será uma vantagem para o Lado de Voldemort ou para o lado de Harry. 

**Disclaimer:** Ok, como diria um conhecido meu, alguém que não saiba sequer o significado de "fanfiction" provavelmente não vai saber me processar por estar fazendo uma inocente fanfic...****

**Nota da Autora:** Eis a minha primeira fic em português no _fanfiction.net_ e, como vocês, que lêem as fics em português do _fanfiction.net_ já devem ter reparado, o público é bem menor do que o da seção em inglês. Portanto, se você conseguir ler essa fic até o final, por favor, deixe seu comentário. ^_^ Flames serão usados para tostar marshmallows, e tenho dito. ****

Segunda Nota Da Autora:  O nome desse capítulo é o nome de uma música (novidade =op) do Katatonia... muito boa. ^.^ Quem gosta de um rock emo, eu recomendo ^.^ Ah, e por algum milagre, não há Rony-bashing nesse capítulo! UoU! Aproveitem, que isso é raro. =op E vocês não sabem como eu tive de segurar a minha mão para não começar a escrever yaoi... aiai... que droga, eu ainda não posso colocar yaoi nessa  fic... (como diriam, a pressa é inimiga da perfeição... XP) 

Terceira Nota da Autora: Deixem Comentários se vocês querem que eu poste o capítulo IV aqui! Sim, isso é uma chantagem =op Ameaças comigo não funcionam, Michiru, não adianta tentar... comentários, pelo contrário... se você conseguir atrair algum amigo seu pra deixar um comentário aqui... =op MUITO OBRIGADA, de coração mesmo, à Michiru (eu estou esperando pela continuação do karaokê do Voldemort, não pense que eu me esqueci!), à Zena, à Carol Herzog (hein, eu vou explicar porque a Gina está com o Colin, não se preocupe XP) e à KK-Watson que deixaram comentários! ^.^ (é impressão minha ou só tem garota deixando comentário... @_@) Bom, chega de autora tagarelando e vamos à história! ^.^

E Eu Sonhei Com Campos Onde Choviam Gotas Carmesins

**Parte III: I Am Nothing**

            Cena peculiar, essa. Uma garota amarrada magicamente jazia em uma cama, respirando como se estivesse dormindo. Mas não estava dormindo. Estava magicamente paralisada. Ao seu lado, sentado na borda da cama e a contemplar a garota, estava um garoto de cabelos rubros que parecia estar preocupado com o estado da garota. Mas não estava. Na verdade, imaginava a melhor maneira de torturar aquela mulher de cabelos castanhos que dormia um sono inquieto. E, sentado numa cadeira não muito longe dos dois, estava um segundo garoto, que passava a mão pelos olhos como se perguntasse a si mesmo sobre o estado mental de ambas as pessoas que estavam à sua frente. Mas, na verdade, era sobre sua própria sanidade que ele se indagava.

            Nas mãos do garoto, um bilhete. Harry examinava atentamente o bilhete em busca de pistas, inutilmente. Nenhum feitiço para descobrir quem escrevera aquilo funcionava, nada para descobrir a origem daquela misteriosa mensagem. Olhou para Hermione. 

            ...

            E se ela fosse mesmo culpada? E se não fosse? Era sua melhor amiga e, no entanto, cá estavam eles, Rony e Harry, prestes a entregar a garota para o restante da Ordem. O que valia mais? Seu sonho, que jamais errara, ou sua melhor amiga, que era humana, frágil, vulnerável? Rony certamente achava que seus sonhos valiam mais. Harry pensou consigo mesmo que deveria ensinar a Rony que se deve confiar um pouco mais em seus melhores amigos, afinal de contas... e se fosse Rony quem tivesse sido acusado por seu sonho? Será que Hermione agiria da mesma forma? Harry pensava que não, mas ele pensaria o mesmo de seu amigo Weasley se não tivesse sido provado o contrário. 

            Amigos... para sempre?

            Rony sempre agira como o melhor amigo de ambos. Ou talvez nem tanto, afinal de contas Harry sabia que Rony achava que O Garoto Que Sobreviveu era um homossexual com problemas psicológicos por causa de uma corrida contra Voldemort, além de ter péssimo gosto para amizades. Draco Malfoy, Severo Snape... imagine! Ao olhar pela primeira vez, alguém poderia se perguntar como Rony ainda era amigo de Harry, pensando tantas coisas negativas a respeito do mesmo, e era isso que tornava a amizade de Rony algo especial para Harry: ele, apesar de pensar um milhão de coisas erradas a respeito de Harry, nunca duvidara de sua amizade. Nunca dera motivos para que duvidassem de sua amizade com o herdeiro dos Potter. 

            Não pôde evitar um sorriso ao lembrar-se como Rony transformara em um meigo hamster o repórter que publicara algo sobre ele ser amigo de Harry apenas pela fama que isso lhe traria. Afinal de contas, com o passar dos anos Rony acabara por adquirir alguns talentos, embora pouquíssimas pessoas o vissem, já que o brilho de Potter geralmente os inibia. 

            O seu amigo Weasley podia, por exemplo, guspir a uma distância considerável, embora a maioria das pessoas não se importasse com isso. Ele possuía, também, uma audição respeitável, excelente para perceber a proximidade de algum intruso. Embora, na maioria das vezes, o intruso fosse apenas Bichento atrás de um pouco de comida. 

            - Harry? – o outro garoto murmurou, mas alto o bastante para que Harry escutasse. – Você já mandou uma coruja para Dumbledore?

            - Hã... já, já – seu pensamento estava em algum ponto distante, tentando encaixar peças de um quebra-cabeças e Harry tinha a sincera impressão de que alguém roubara algumas peças de seu brinquedo.  – Rony, eu preciso resolver uns assuntos, mas eu não devo demorar.

            - Você precisa sair? Agora? – perguntou com a incredulidade estampada em seu rosto.

            - Preciso – disse Harry. E desaparatou. 

            Rony ficou ali, sozinho, primeiro a observar o local onde Harry estivera momentos antes, e logo em seguida voltou-se para Hermione, que permanecia dormindo aquele sono encantado. As cordas translúcidas que a envolviam subiam e desciam, conforme a respiração cansada de Hermione. Parecia realmente respirar com dificuldade, talvez as cordas estivessem apertadas demais. O garoto fez um movimento com a sua varinha para afrouxar as cordas, chegou até a abrir a boca para dizer o feitiço, mas a fechou sem proferir palavra alguma.

            Era uma traidora, afinal de contas. Traidores não merecem nenhum tipo de conforto, merecem? Especialmente nesse caso...

            Porcaria. Raios. Droga. Sentiu-se tolo como jamais se sentira. Nem quando Fleur o rejeitou ou quando descobriu que Harry e Hermione estavam namorando ele havia se sentido tão mal. E pensar que gostava de Hermione. A única garota em quem podia confiar. Ou ao menos assim ele pensava. Ela estava pronta para joga-lo fora como um tênis velho (aliás, ela provavelmente daria melhor tratamento a um tênis velho, já que ela costumava entrega-los ao pai de Rony, o Ministro da Magia), deixando-o à mercê do Lorde das Trevas. E sem nenhum motivo especial para isso... apenas para torturar Harry.

            Harry, Harry, Harry... tudo se resumia ao Garoto Que Sobreviveu. Todas as atenções para ele! Todos os cuidados para ele! Era como se somente ele estivesse na Ordem da Fênix e todos os outros fossem meros coadjuvantes. 

            Bem, não é como se não houvessem motivos para que pensassem assim. Harry era o mago com um índice bastante alto de vitórias em duelos mágicos... e Rony... ah, claro, um dos Weasley. Todos pensavam que ele era apenas mais um naquela família superpopulosa. 

            E ele nem ao menos tinha uma chance de provar o contrário. _Calma, Weasley, espere o momento adequado..._ assim eram as palavras de Dumbledore que ecoavam em sua mente. A questão era... quando seria o momento adequado para se revelar?

            Olhou novamente para Hermione, o cabelo encaracolado cobrindo-lhe os cantos do rosto. Parecia uma criança, a velha e boa Hermione, fanática por livros...

            Criança diabólica. 

            Maldição. Sentia os olhos arderem e, sem precisar caminhar até um espelho, sabia que seus olhos principiavam-se a perderem a alvura para que raios vermelhos tomassem conta de suas córneas. Raiva, tristeza... não sabia ao certo por qual sentimento sentia que iria explodir no próximo momento. 

            Olhando Hermione assim, com a aparência de uma garotinha dormindo... Rony perguntou-se se o sonho de Harry não estaria errado, mas balançou a cabeça com veemência ao pensar nisso. Os sonhos eram como visões do futuro... mostravam justamente as intenções dos malditos Comensais da Morte. Mas, para sorte da Ordem da Fênix, e graças à Harry, eles conseguiam impedir a grande maioria dos planos dos Comensais da Morte. E no entanto os desgraçados não desistiam. Era como se achassem que ainda poderiam vencer.

            Bobagem. Eles mal sabiam todo o potencial da Ordem. Ao pensar nisso, abriu um sorriso que jamais chegou aos seus olhos. É, o maldito Voldemort (finalmente o chamava assim, após muita insistência de Dumbledore, Hermione e Harry... afinal de contas, ele não poderia tratar um inimigo como alguém superior a ele, poderia?) e seus queridinhos não sabiam de alguns segredos da Ordem. Azar o deles...

            ...

            Mas... e se tivessem descoberto? Seus olhos, mesmo involuntariamente, abriram-se em uma demonstração de horror. Olhou para Hermione. Eles... os malditos... não poderiam ter descoberto sobre ele, não poderiam? Quer dizer... era impossível. Ninguém sabia do seu segredo além dele mesmo e de Dumbledore (Rony planejava contar isso em alguns dias para Hermione e Harry, mas parecia que algo atrapalhara seus planos)... era impossível.

            Impossível.

            E o que era possível? Descobrir que a garota que amava planejava traí-lo da pior maneira possível? Descobrir que tinha de continuar numa eterna farsa para com seus melhores amigos? Descobrir que o mal havia encarnado em um bruxo chamado Voldemort? Descobrir que provavelmente estava fadado a morrer no final dessa guerra, seus serviços prestados a valerem uma medalha de Honra ao Mérito para sua família? 

            Ah, droga. 

            Porcaria de vida. 

            Suspirou, levantou-se da cama e começou a passear pelo quarto, à espera de algo que ele mesmo não sabia o que era. Provavelmente, a resposta de Dumbledore. Mas alguém havia avisado o velho sobre os últimos acontecimentos? Ah, sim... lembrava-se de Harry ter dito que mandara uma coruja para ele. Bem, logo deveria receber a resposta. Ao menos, era o que esperava. Mas ele tinha a sensação de que esperava algo mais...

            Foi até a janela, deixando a brisa bater em seu rosto, assim como as cortinas que teve de desviar de seu caminho a fim de contemplar a paisagem lá fora. Não que houvesse muito a ser visto... era uma vista bonita, sem dúvida, mas após olhar para a mesma paisagem estática pela milésima a visão tornava-se... entediante. 

            Árvores. Muitas árvores. Realmente... muitas árvores. A vista da janela mostrava a floresta que se estendia logo atrás do vilarejo, metros e metros de árvores fechavam a floresta até o começo das montanhas que rodeavam o vale. Era bonito, sim, mas... era mesma coisa desde que estavam ali. Não avistava sequer animais, pessoas, água correndo... apenas árvores em verdes prados até onde sua visão podia se estender. 

            O sol, logo acima, demonstrava que o meio do dia logo estaria chegando, e Rony simplesmente não sentia fome. Não poderia comer coisa alguma... só de pensar em um antes apetitoso pedaço de picanha (sim, eles conseguiam boa comida ali no vale. Se queriam que eles fossem um trio de membros de uma organização semi-secreta, que pelo menos pudesse se alimentar direito! Embora, é claro, raramente tivessem comida realmente boa. Geralmente comiam iogurte. "É nutritivo", dizia Hermione. E quem se importa com o que ela achava a respeito da alimentação de Rony?), seu estômago remexia-se, o pensamento de que seria entregue como um pedacinho de carne assada para Voldemort estampado em sua mente. 

            Esperava por algo, sim. Esperava que Harry voltasse ali, dissesse que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira estúpida e que já poderia desamarrar Hermione, que provavelmente estava cansada de ficar ali deitada. Claro que Rony ficaria furioso e teria de usar todas as suas forças para não lançar um Cruciatus nos dois, mas ao menos o problema estaria resolvido. Mas as coisas não eram assim. Por que as coisas sempre tinham de ser tão complicadas? 

            Olhou novamente para a floresta... queria ir para lá, livrar-se daquele mundo complicado... mas sabia que não poderia fugir. Voltou para dentro, finalmente voltando a fechar a janela. Abrira a mesma um pouco antes, já que provavelmente Hermione a tinha fechado enquanto Harry contava a Rony sobre o acontecido. Geralmente ele preferia aquela maldita janela fechada, mesmo, mas quando finalmente trouxeram Hermione até o quarto Rony abriu a janela em busca de um pouco de ar fresco. 

            Caminhou novamente até Hermione, e novamente sentado-se ao seu lado, mas desta vez do lado oposto ao que se sentara antes. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, a aflição deixando-o louco. O que esperar disto? Sua melhor amiga, e também a garota de quem gostava, o havia traído. Maldito mundo. 

            Apertou com mais força o lábio inferior, fazendo-o sangrar. Sentiu o gosto daquele líquido carmesim com a ponta da língua, enquanto acariciava o cabelo de Hermione.

            Ela o usara, o trancara em sua caixinha em forma de coração por uma semana para logo em seguida joga-lo fora como se ele não fosse nada. 

            _Dane-se você, Hermione. Dane-se você. _

            Ele acreditava mais num sonho de Harry do que na sua melhor amiga, e amada.

            _Dane-se você, Rony. Dane-se você._

            Mas, por maldição, os sonhos de Harry possuíam a precisão e a confiança que jamais seriam encontrados num ser humano. Além do mais, seres humanos são vulneráveis, corruptíveis...

            _Dane-se esse mundo. Danem-se os malditos seres humanos._

            Percebeu que Hermione parecia estar mais agitada em seu sono que não era sono... logo iria acordar. Mas Rony não fez menção de faze-la voltar a dormir. Ao invés disso, deixou-se ali, a esperar pelo despertar da garota. Na verdade, sequer sonhara, pois havia sido paralisada, mas a sensação era bastante parecida. 

            _Danem-se as semelhanças._

            E então ela acordou. Piscou lentamente os olhos. Realmente, é como se estivesse dormido. Mas um sono induzido. E contra a vontade dela. Ou seja, fora paralisada. Mas ela não parecia estar pensando nisso enquanto abria os olhos, piscava de forma cada vez mais rápida, até estar devidamente acordada. Olhou para as cordas que a retinham. Quase transparentes, conjuradas com um pouco de magia. Enquanto isso, Rony apenas a observava, tentando decifrar os pensamentos da garota. 

            _Danem-se seus enigmas._

            E quando ela finalmente olhou para ele, Rony percebeu que ninguém iria falar nada ali. Olharam-se em silêncio, o garoto a não mais conseguir decifrar coisa alguma através do brilho dos olhos de Hermione, que parecia cada vez mais apagado. Parecia-lhe uma desconhecida. Uma adorável, diabólica desconhecida. 

_            Dane-se sua beleza._

            Enquanto deixava-se estar naquele momento melancólico, torcia para que ela, assim como ele, não conseguisse decifrar a expressão no rosto do outro. Rony detestaria que Hermione percebesse toda a aflição pela qual estava passando. Mas não precisava preocupar-se com isso, pois logo Hermione novamente fechou os olhos e virou o rosto para o outro lado, decidida a ignorar Rony. E ele tinha certeza de que ela não queria que o garoto percebesse a lágrima que descia pelo rosto da garota, solitária, melancólica, mas ele percebeu. 

            _Danem-se as lágrimas._

            Uma lágrima de frustração... quantas vezes ele já não a havia visto chorar assim? Nove anos de convivência ensinavam muitas coisas a respeito do outro... até mesmo coisas que ninguém gostaria que fossem reveladas.

_            Dane-se o conhecimento._

            Frustrada por ter falhado em seu plano para entregar a cabeça de Rony numa bandeja para o Lorde?

            Novamente mordeu seu lábio inferior, mais algumas gotas de sangue a escorrerem por seus lábios.

            _Danem-se seus planos e suas maldades._

            Ou frustrada por ter perdido seus melhor amigos?

            Mordeu com ainda mais força o lábio, sabendo que logo formaria uma cicatriz ali, mas no momento apenas saboreando o sabor do sangue em seus lábios e logo em sua língua.

_            Danem-se as suposições._

            Qual das duas alternativas era pior?

            Oras, não importava. Rony sabia que a primeira estava correta. Quem estava frustrado por ter perdido a melhor amiga era ele. Olhou novamente para Hermione, o rosto resignado, apenas uma lágrima havia caído de seus olhos até então. Sentiu vontade de desamarrar as malditas cordas, mas se conteve. 

_            Dane-se. _****

**|*******|**

            Destruição. Caos. Tudo o que se pudesse pensar a respeito estava resumido naquela paisagem... naquela maldita paisagem. Mais precisamente naquela casa. Ou naquilo que costumava ser uma casa. Atualmente, apenas ruínas podiam ser vistas. Mas, mesmo sendo apenas ruínas, era possível perceber que outrora aquela fora uma mansão... dois andares, no mínimo, e muito mais quartos do que eram necessários para as quatro pessoas que outrora moravam naquela casa. Que morreram junto com aquela casa. 

            Harry suspirou. Desaparatar para uma casa em ruínas não era exatamente o tipo de coisa que se esperava do Garoto Que Sobreviveu. Parecia que ele estava se escondendo ali, e a verdade não estava muito longe disso. Estava apenas dando um tempo por ali. Encostou-se numa das paredes que ainda não havia sido totalmente destruída, suspirou novamente e fechou os olhos, sentindo o ar frio daquele começo de inverno acariciar seu rosto apesar do sol morno que reinava nos céus, mas que era obstruído por algumas nuvens pálidas que passeavam pelos céus. 

            A maldita casa... fora por causa dela que resolvera contar seu sonho a Rony. Pensara muito no assunto nas últimas horas, e não é como se ele tivesse qualquer outra alternativa. Dormir era impensável, em seu estado, e sair para tomar um sorvete e se esquecer de seus problemas era algo inconseqüente demais para alguém que logo entraria na maioridade. Logo seria o Homem Que Sobreviveu. Abriu novamente os olhos, perguntando a si mesmo qual era a grande diferença entre o Garoto e o Homem. 

            Olhou novamente para a casa e encontrou sua resposta. O Homem não deixaria algo assim acontecer novamente, não enquanto ele pudesse impedir. 

            - Remoendo lembranças novamente, Harry? – chamou uma voz a alguns metros dele. Harry virou-se sem curiosidade na direção da voz, pois reconhecera seu dono no instante em que ele começara a falar. E, para sua não-surpresa, ele deu de cara com Sirius Black, que vinha caminhando com calma na sua direção. Harry apenas assentiu com a cabeça e deu de ombros. Mas, logo em seguida, deu um sorriso. 

            - Por que é sempre você que me encontra aqui? – perguntou Harry, sentando-se num pedaço de ruína que poderia lembrar um rústico assento.

            - Bem, Dumbledore está ficando meio velho para ficar desaparatando por aí e preferiu verificar os detalhes da reunião urgente. O Snape... ah, ele ficou com... medo, de vir até aqui – disse ele, abrindo um sorriso malicioso. Harry ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas, exigindo que Sirius continuasse. – Ele estava testando uma poção polissuco e não achou que vir até aqui com a aparência de um Comensal da Morte seria uma boa idéia – novo sorriso, mas mesmo assim ele logo continuou. – E o Remo... ah, eu não sei, Harry. Você me pegou nessa. Ele tem estado meio nervoso ultimamente, então eu não esperava que ele se fizesse voluntário.

            - Lua-cheia? – perguntou Harry.

            - Não, não – disse ele, balançando a cabeça. – Faltam duas semanas para a próxima lua-cheia. 

            - Então? – perguntou novamente.

            - Eu não sei! – disse Sirius, parecendo irritado. Mas logo voltou ao normal. – Diga-me, Harry, eu pareço algum tipo de vidente para você?

            - Não. Parece o melhor amigo dele – disse Harry, erguendo ambas as sobrancelhas.

            - Eu sei. Mas... ele não me falou nada – disse Sirius, balançando a cabeça com certa frustração. 

            - Ah, vocês ainda vão acabar se separando por causa disso – disse Harry, tentando ao máximo fazer um sorriso irônico, inutilmente. Sirius percebeu isso e botou uma mão no ombro de Harry. 

            - Harry... – começou ele, mas antes que pudesse continuar, Harry empurrou a mão de Sirius para fora de seu ombro.

            - Sabe, eu não estou num bom dia para receber conselhos otimistas – disse, quase cuspindo as palavras na direção de Sirius. Em seguida, balançou a cabeça, grunhiu um pedido de desculpas como se estivesse envergonhado do que acabara de fazer. Mas... era verdade. Estava com tanta raiva e tanta frustração dentro de si que sentia vontade de demolir o que ainda restava daquela casa. Mas, se o fizesse, não mais poderia voltar ali e contemplar seu grande erro... o grande lembrete de que nunca mais deveria subjugar seus sonhos. 

            Acontecera alguns meses atrás. Um sonho realmente estranho. Fogo, destruição... gritos, crianças chorando... em alguns momentos, lembravam a Harry seu próprio choro quando as lembranças do assassinato de seus pais voltavam a lhe assombrar.  Deveria ter avisado Dumbledore imediatamente. Mas não o fez. 

_            Idiota._

            Pensara que fosse apenas um pesadelo comum, já que lhe lembrava tanto as lembranças de quando era um bebê. Só poderia ser. Afinal, tratava-se de uma família de Comensais da Morte, e Harry não sabia que eles poderia estar traindo seu mestre. Mas estavam. De que forma, ele jamais descobrira, mas provavelmente estavam, senão Voldemort não teria enviado seus Comensais para assassinarem aquela família.

            Talvez não se sentisse tão culpado se o Comensal fosse o único a morrer... ou ele e a mulher, que provavelmente compartilhava dos mesmos ideais do marido. Mas... as duas crianças, um garoto de no máximo cinco anos e uma garota de um ano de idade recém-feitos...

_            Droga._

            - Eu prometo que não vou lhe dar nenhum conselho otimista – disse Sirius, chamando a atenção de Harry para fora de suas lembranças. Este suspirou e deu de ombros, esperando que seu padrinho dissesse o que tinha a dizer. – Uma vez, quando eu estava no sétimo ano em Hogwarts, Remo me contou uma história. E eu acho que deveria contá-la a você, embora eu não me lembre muito bem de todos os detalhes. Você já ouviu falar em Édipo? – perguntou ele, e quando Harry assentiu com a cabeça mas deu de ombros Sirius continuou. – Quando ele nasceu, um oráculo disse ao seu pai, o rei, que seu filho acabaria por mata-lo e desposar sua esposa. Temendo tal profecia, o rei manda seu filho para longe, esperando para longe. Anos mais tarde, o garoto retorna para a sua cidade natal, acaba por assassinar o pai em uma briga e se apaixona pela mãe, vindo a se casar com a mesma.

            - E o que você quer dizer com isso? Que existem pessoas que já se sentiram mais miseráveis do que eu estou me sentindo agora? – grunhiu Harry, olhando para o vazio. Estava começando a esquentar, o sol desviando-se daqueles flocos de vapor, e por isso ele deu alguns passos para o lado, ficando novamente à sombra. 

            - Não. Mas que, no jogo da vida, não se pode trapacear, Harry. Algumas vezes o destino não está aí para ser modificado – disse ele, também dando alguns passos na direção da sombra. 

            - E? Eu devo esperar para ver se Hermione realmente vai entregar meu melhor amigo para meu pior inimigo? – disse ele, os olhos vermelhos de raiva, tristeza e frustração. Mas não iria chorar. Não era mais uma criança. Não queria voltar a cometer os erros de uma criança. 

            Sirius hesitou por um momento, abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes antes de voltar a falar, os olhos com certo espanto estampado. – Eu não sabia que ela iria sacrificar o Rony. Você só escreveu algo parecido com "Eu sonhei com a traição de Hermione. Eu e o Rony já a prendemos e estamos esperando por uma decisão da Ordem. Harry." Eu cheguei a pensar que você apenas nos tinha escrito para perguntar o que devia fazer agora que havia sonhado com Hermione traindo Rony. Eu não pensei que fosse... esse tipo de traição.

            - Mas ela traiu Rony. Ou iria trair – disse Harry, angustiado. Sem saber ao certo porquê, o comentário de Sirius o magoara, como se ele fosse um mero adolescente que ele definitivamente não era. 

            - Talvez fosse – disse Sirius, coçando o queixo com uma das mãos num gesto pensativo. – A questão é... agora que você sonhou com isso, de que forma isso pode mudar?

            - Provavelmente ela conseguirá nos trair se nós simplesmente a soltarmos. Ou então ela irá apodrecer em Azkaban – disse Harry, ainda mais angustiado. Olhou com certa melancolia para Sirius, arrependido de ter falado em Azkaban.

            - Sabe, eu não gostaria de pensar que nós mandamos um inocente para Azkaban, e eu acho que você pode imaginar porquê – disse o padrinho de Harry, aparentando uma cansada irritação. Harry percebeu que, subitamente, os olhos de Sirius estavam muito longe dali. Provavelmente as lembranças daqueles anos passados entre seus piores pesadelos ainda lhe assombrava. 

            - Eu sei – murmurou ele, sem saber o que mais poderia falar. Ultimamente, sentia-se um grande tolo, que não sabia o que fazer numa peça. O pior é que todos os outros pareciam estar atuando conforme seu papel. 

            O problema é que Harry sequer fazia idéia de qual seria seu papel. 

            - Harry, você costuma ir ao cinema? – perguntou Sirius, novamente verificando o passado cultural de Harry, que ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? Por acaso ele tencionava levar o Homem Que Sobreviveu (ex-Garoto Que Sobreviveu) para uma sessão de A Bela Adormecida para ver se livrava Harry de seus tormentos ? Teria que tentar algo melhor do que isso, Sr. Mago.

            Mesmo com esses pensamentos ridículos – e Harry agora estava decididamente convencido de que logo estaria precisando dos homens de branco -, ele assentiu de leve com a cabeça, hesitante. Esperou que Sirius continuasse. 

            - Já viu um filme chamado Matrix? - perguntou Sirius, sentando-se de forma desajeitada no chão. Harry abaixou o olhar na direção de Sirius como se ele tivesse perguntado sobre a última moda para elfos domésticos em liberdade (certa vez Harry lera um anúncio numa revista com um catálogo e o local de uma loja especializada em elfos domésticos, mas antes que pudesse acabar de ler em voz alta o anúncio para Hermione e Rony, ela arrancara a revista da sua mão e Harry nunca mais viu aquela revista... desse dia em dia, ele decidira nunca mais falar em moda para elfos domésticos. Não que ele se interessasse pelo assunto, claro). – Eu acho que devo aceitar isso como um não. Bem, também existe um oráculo nessa história, e ele mostra uma coisa importante: quando o personagem principal entra na sala dele, o oráculo fala para ele tomar cuidado com o vaso.

            - E? 

            - Quando o personagem principal se vira para perguntar do que ele está falando, acaba por bater num vaso e deixa-o cair. Quando ele pergunta como o oráculo sabia disso, ele diz que a questão não é como ele sabia disso, mas se o vaso teria caído se o oráculo não tivesse dito nada.

            - Hmmm... – hesitou Harry por instante, parecendo pensar no assunto. – Esses oráculos são bem diferentes de mim. Quer dizer... eu nunca pensei dessa forma a respeito do futuro. 

            - Você apenas ia lá e fazia o máximo para acabar com os planos dos Comensais da Morte – concordou Sirius, assentindo com a cabeça. – Você nunca pensou a respeito das predições em si.

            - É – assentiu Harry, com um suspiro abafado.

            - Bem, eu poderia citar mais alguns filmes em que essa ligação com o futuro aparece para abalar o personagem principal, como acontece em Minority Report, mas eu acho que você já entendeu o que eu quero dizer – disse Sirius, abanando o mão com certo desprezo. 

            - Eu prefiro os oráculos das artes – disse Harry, empurrando a própria cabeça para o lado com um impulso. – Sabe, uma vez eu li a respeito de alguns oráculos bruxos que viveram há alguns séculos. Não foi muito animador descobrir que a maioria deles acabou maluco.

            - Certamente, mas você não é um oráculo, Harry – murmurou Sirius, mexendo com a terra seca por entre seus dedos. 

            - O que eu sou? – perguntou Harry, mas desta vez sem encarar Sirius. Era como se subitamente o céu lhe parecesse muito interessante, apesar de ser o mesmo desde o início dos tempos. 

            - Eu não sei. Mas oráculos possuem um elo com o futuro, como se o próprio futuro fosse um livro aberto para eles... e você não consegue escolher o que deseja ver – em seguida se levantou e caminhou para o lado de Harry. Este pareceu pensar em algo por um instante, e como demorasse a falar, Sirius abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas aí Harry o interrompeu. 

            - E se oráculos fossem apenas meios que o futuro usasse para mostrar algo ao presente? Aí, eu seria um oráculo – disse ele, por fim, olhando nos olhos de Sirius. Este olhou para o outro lado quando ele fez isso, como se tivesse medo de que aquele nevoeiro que cobria o olhar de Harry o devorasse. 

            - Tem razão – disse ele, após um momento de hesitação. – Harry, O Garoto Que Sobreviveu, e oráculo nas horas vagas. Preços a combinar. 

            Harry abriu um pequeno sorriso. Realmente, Sirius conseguia alegra-lo um pouco, nem que fosse só um pouco. Era melhor do que nada, ao menos. Remo simplesmente não agia de forma a diverti-lo e no dia em que Snape fosse considerado alguém divertido provavelmente Harry REALMENTE precisaria dos homens de branco. Rony o fazia rir algumas vezes, mas jamais em momentos como esse. Hermione...

            - Hermione – grunhiu Harry. – Hermione...

            - É, Harry, você precisa decidir o que fazer a respeito disso – respondeu Sirius, como se entendesse as perguntas que passavam pela cabeça de Harry.

            É. Mas o que faria? 

            Se não soltasse Hermione, estaria realmente dizendo que não confiava mais em sua melhor amiga. E ele não queria acreditar. Ela fora a sua primeira amiga, a terceira pessoa em quem aprendeu a confiar de verdade, depois de Hagrid e Rony (embora a confiança em ambos tenha passado por sérias provas, mas por sorte Harry sobrevivera a todas elas). E, pensando em ambos agora... tivera todos os motivos para pensar que fora Hagrid quem abrira a Câmara Secreta, porém mais tarde ele se provou errado... e com Rony... quantas vezes não brigaram? Por coisas fúteis, coisas pequenas, coisas importantes, coisas grandes... mas no final tudo voltava ao que era antes – algumas vezes até um pouco melhor. Então, por que o mesmo não poderia acontecer com Hermione?

            Porque confiava em seus sonhos, e era por isso que não soltava Hermione e fingia que nada havia ocorrido. 

            Mas...

            ... até que ponto poderia confiar em seus sonhos? Seus oráculos? Precisos pelos últimos anos, nunca erraram. Mesmo quando Harry resolvia não acreditar nos mesmos.

            ... até que ponto poderia confiar em sua melhor amiga? Em sua vulnerabilidade... em como poderia ser corrompida... em como o seu passado lhe influenciaria...

            Não sabia o que fazer. Não fazia a mínima idéia. 

            Raios. Por que tudo sempre parecia acontecer com ele? Olhou para o alto, desejando amaldiçoar os céus por seu destino, mas sua indignação reteve-se a apenas olhar para o azul brilhante do céu, pois sabia que provavelmente não seria ouvido mesmo que berrasse para o mundo todo como odiava aquela situação.

            - Eu tenho de decidir isso agora? – murmurou Harry, ainda olhando para o céu. Esperou por uma resposta imediata que não veio, e por isso olhou para o lado onde Sirius estava. Estava também olhava para os céus. Hesitou, suspirou, movimentou as mãos de maneira preocupada e finalmente olhou para Harry. 

            - Não – disse ele por fim. – Porque agora nós temos de ir para a reunião. Todos os membros da Ordem provavelmente estão lhe esperando, assim como Os Aspirantes. Talvez você queira ouvir a opinião deles, ou talvez não. O fato é que nós temos de ir para lá agora.

            - A reunião é no lugar de sempre? – foi tudo o que Harry conseguiu murmurar, entrando na maneira mais prática de dissipar os piores problemas da cabeça de alguém: ocupando-se com detalhes frívolos. Mas o fato de estar perguntando sobre o local de uma reunião onde teria de decidir o destino de sua melhor amiga não ajudava muito. Sirius assentiu afirmativamente com a cabeça, mas apenas parte da cabeça de Harry assimilou o fato, pois boa parte dele estava perdida em algumas memórias, lembranças... nada em especial, mas tudo o que sempre vinha a sua mente em momentos como aquele...

            Péssimas lembranças. Qualquer coisa relacionada à morte, caos, destruição...

            Sim, sim... Harry bem que tentava barrar esse tipo de lembrança, mas parecia que ele não era forte o bastante para isso... acabava por cair naquele poço do qual nunca saía por completo. 

            Certa vez, em uma daquelas ridículas entrevistas que Dumbledore dizia que eram necessárias para despistas o público que lia O Profeta Diário sobre qualquer operação secreta que estivesse sendo executada pela Ordem da Fênix, Harry fora perguntado sobre o que era ser Harry Potter.

            Hoje, ele teria a resposta. Significa estar eternamente preso numa roda de acontecimentos que nunca atendia aos seus pedidos para que parassem tudo. Significa estar eternamente em depressão. Significa... ser o Homem Que Sobreviveu Mas Que Não Tem Certeza Se Gostava de Ser Um Sobrevivente.

            Mas aquele não era um momento muito apropriado para se deixar afundar em seus pensamentos pessimistas e depressivos. Na realidade, nenhum momento era adequado para esse tipo de coisa, mas esse momento parecia ser ainda pior.

            Virou-se para o lado para falar algo a Sirius, mas percebeu que este não estava mais ali. Provavelmente, já tinha desaparatado para o local das reuniões da Ordem – e das quais os Aspirantes raramente participavam... realmente, era uma situação crítica.

            Após olhar para uma última vez para a casa em ruínas, apontou a varinha para si mesmo e abriu a boca para dizer o feitiço de desaparatar, mas fechou-a logo em seguida. Apesar do semblante calmo, ele estava pronto para um duelo que ele sentia ser iminente. 

            Olhou em volta. Sabia que havia alguém ali. Após tantos duelos e batalhas contra Voldemort e seus aliados, Harry se acostumara a ser um soldado de guerra. E como soldado, pressentia o perigo ao seu redor. Havia alguém ali. Alguém que não queria ser visto. Logo, era um mago das trevas. Porcaria. Os malditos sempre apareciam nas piores horas. 

            Mas ele não conseguia enxergar ninguém ali. Ah, claro. Capas da invisibilidade, apesar de serem artigos de luxo, não eram tão raras em tempos assim. Ficou parado, encostado em uma das ruínas. Seus ouvidos bem treinados ficaram à espreita de qualquer ruído.

            ...

            Nada, apenas o som dos pássaros. 

            Ou talvez não. Num instante, Harry pulou numa direção aparentemente vazia, mas acabou encostando em algo sólido e invisível. E humano. Apesar de não conseguir enxergar seu inimigo, Harry o lançou ao chão, dando um jeito de prender ambas as mãos do inimigo e arrancando a varinha do mesmo com um movimento rápido. Em seguida, já com a varinha do inimigo fora do alcance do mesmo, Harry deu um jeito de agarrar o pescoço daquele ser, deixando-o quase sem ar.

            - Quem é você? – grunhiu Harry, quase cuspindo na superfície invisível abaixo de si. Sentia as mãos do outro tentando tirar suas mãos de seu pescoço, inutilmente. Por fim, derrotado, nosso desconhecido desviou a capa da invisibilidade de seu rosto, revelando sua identidade para O Garoto Que Sobreviveu. Harry sentiu que seu coração esquecera-se de bater por alguns instantes. – Draco...?

            Bolas de neve sendo jogadas... dois amigos brincando.. traição, dor, sangue... uma confusão de imagens misturou-se na visão de Harry antes de se lembrar que deveria afrouxar um pouco o pescoço do garoto se não queria mata-lo. E ainda hesitou por uns instantes. Será que realmente não desejava mata-lo?

            - Você melhorou, Potter – disse o rapaz. Harry sentiu-se estúpido por não tê-lo chamado de Malfoy como deveria, mas agora era tarde para esse tipo de arrependimento. Ao invés disso, prendeu ambos os braços de Draco o melhor que pôde e esforçou-se para esboçar um sorriso cínico.

            - Você está num bom dia para morrer, Malfoy – grunhiu ele, com raiva. Draco balançou a cabeça negativamente e deu um sorriso cínico que fez o de Harry parecer um nada.

            - Eu acho que não – disse ele. – Eu acho que você deve ter assuntos mais importantes a resolver... por exemplo, o que você fará com sua sangue ruim traidora...

            - Você não deveria ficar escutando a conversa dos outros – grunhiu novamente Harry, ainda mais irritado pelo fato de Draco aparentar estar muito calmo.

            - Ah, eu acho que me esqueci desse detalhe – disse ele, com voz de falsete. – Mas eu acho que você deveria me ouvir, Potter.

            - Por quê?

            - Porque você não tem outra escolha – e após dizer isso, Harry sentiu como se Draco houvesse adquirido a força de um dragão e virou as posições de ambos. Agora era Harry quem estava preso, mas ele não parecia assustado com isso. A raiva que sentia era cada vez maior. 

            - Dê o seu recado, maldito – grunhiu Harry, no mesmo tom que usara quando ainda estava em vantagem sobre Draco. Ao perceber isso, Malfoy sorriu um largo sorriso. 

            - Para que a pressa, Potter? Você não quer aproveitar a minha companhia por mais algum tempo? – sorriu-se ele, aproximando seu rosto do de Harry, de maneira que um poderia sentir a respiração do outro.

            - Por quê? Talvez porque você logo será morto? – grunhiu novamente Harry, sem ceder a Draco. Sabia que o outro queria que ele agisse como uma presa em uma armadilha, mas ele não faria isso.

            - Você me magoa falando assim – e novamente fez voz de falsete, a qual Harry surpreendeu-se achando-a surpreendentemente convincente. – Quem o ouve falar assim, mal pensaria nos boatos que correm entre os Comensais da Morte.

            - Que boatos? – por maldição, deixara-se levar pela sua curiosidade.

            Draco aproximou-se ainda mais de Harry, suspirando algo em seu ouvido. – Que você prefere garotos, Potter. 

            _Controle-se,_ pensou Harry. _Controle-se_. Ele sabia que o que Draco queria era que ele se agitasse e tentasse se afastar de Draco o mais rápido possível. Mas, sentindo a força até então escondida de Draco, Harry sabia que seria inútil tentar mover-se e por isso continuou como estava, pensando no que deveria dizer. Algo que surpreendesse e calasse a boca do maldito Malfoy, de preferência.

            - Talvez digam isso porque não sabiam de Hermione e eu – falou Harry, tentando devolver o cinismo de Draco. Não era exatamente aquilo que ele queria dizer, mas teria de servir. Mas Draco sequer hesitou.

            - Claro que sabemos – respondeu ele, afastando um pouco o rosto de Harry – E temos nossas próprias teorias sobre porquê ela te deixou para ficar com o Weasley...

            Sem conseguir controlar-se dessa vez, impulsionou-se com a intenção de jogar Draco longe, sem sucesso. Este apenas apertou ainda mais ambos os pulsos de Harry. Antes que pudesse dar ouvidos a mais algum comentário de Draco, ele se concentrou no que deveria fazer.

            E então tudo ficou mais claro. Ao menos tão claro quanto as coisas poderiam ficar no momento, o que não era muito. 

            - Quem é? – perguntou Harry, ficando novamente calmo. 

            - O quê? – disse Draco, apesar de estar bastante óbvio em seu sorriso que ele sabia do que Harry estava falando e como se fosse naquele assunto que ele desejasse chegar desde o início.

            - O traidor – murmurou Harry, mais para si do que para Draco. – Ninguém de fora de nosso círculo sabia sobre Hermione e eu ou Hermione e Rony.

            - Dez pontos para a Grifinória pela brilhante dedução, Potter – disse Draco, tentando imitar um professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas que dera aulas para ambos no sétimo ano. Um tal de Hillbert, de acordo com as lembranças de Harry. Ele morrera no final do ano, vítima de um singelo ataque do coração. É, o posto de professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas não era um bom lugar para se trabalhar. Nenhum durava mais do que um ano.  – Mas não teria graça de eu dissesse quem é, não é?

            Após dizer isso, soltou ambos os braços de Harry e ficou de pé ao lado do mesmo, ajuntando sua varinha que estava a alguns metros dali. Harry ficou sentando no chão, a varinha apontada na direção de Draco o tempo todo. Mas ele não fez menção de lançar algum feitiço, tampouco Malfoy. 

            - Quem é? – perguntou novamente Harry, mas com uma calma quase constrangedora. Malfoy virou-se na direção dele com um novo sorriso no rosto.

            - Menos dez pontos para a Grifinória por fazer a mesma estúpida pergunta duas vezes – imitou novamente Hillbert, e Harry teve de admitir, embora só para si mesmo, que Draco era realmente bom em imitar outras pessoas. – Isso você vai ter de descobrir sozinho... a menos, é claro, que você deseje amanhecer nos próximos dias cheirando tão bem quanto a torta que os Comensais da Morte tiveram a gentileza de enviar para a sua casa. 

            - Hermione? Rony? – perguntou Harry, mas para si mesmo. As únicas pessoas que poderiam ter livre e total acesso à mansão. 

            - Não sei – disse Draco, dando de ombros. – Isso é você quem vai ter de descobrir.

            E desaparatou.

            Mentalmente, Harry fez sua lista de suspeitos: Hermione, Rony, Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius, Remo, Gina, Cho Chang, Neville, Nick Quase-sem-Cabeça e Murta-Que-Geme. Teria de ser um desses. Agora que tinha certeza de que havia um traidor, as coisas pareciam ainda piores. Bem, tinha de ir logo para aquela tal reunião. Seria um bom lugar para começar suas investigações. Embora Harry se considerasse um péssimo detetive. 

            Olhou mais uma vez para as ruínas e finalmente desaparatou. 

            Seria um longo dia. E Harry tinha certeza de que não gostaria nada dele. Um dia que começara tão mal não poderia acabar melhor. 

            Ah, droga.


	4. Baby, Join Me In Death

**Nome da Autora: **Cindy "Lain-chan"

**E-mail: **fly2angels@yahoo.com.br

**Sinopse:** Dois anos após terminarem seus estudos em Hogwarts, o trio formado por Harry, Hermione e Rony faz parte da Ordem da Fênix. A Guerra contra o Lado das Trevas está chegando em seu ponto mais crítico, e um estranho dom que Harry adquiriu, o de premeditar certos atos que os Comensais da Morte iriam fazer, será a peça principal para o cheque-mate de um dos lados. Resta saber se isso será uma vantagem para o Lado de Voldemort ou para o lado de Harry. 

**Disclaimer:** Ok, como diria um conhecido meu, alguém que não saiba sequer o significado de "fanfiction" provavelmente não vai saber me processar por estar fazendo uma inocente fanfic...****

Nota da Autora: Eis a minha primeira fic em português no _fanfiction.net_ e, como vocês, que lêem as fics em português do _fanfiction.net_ já devem ter reparado, o público é bem menor do que o da seção em inglês. Portanto, se você conseguir ler essa fic até o final, por favor, deixe seu comentário. ^_^ Flames serão usados para tostar marshmallows, e tenho dito. 

Segunda Nota da Autora: O nome desse capítulo veio da música "Join Me In Death", do HIM... e por que raios uma banda se chamaria "ele"? Ah, isso vai além do meu conhecimento. XP Muito, muito obrigada mesmo à todas as pessoas que deixaram comentários! Especialmente a Michiru e a Zena, que estão acompanhando a fic desde o início. ^.^ Eu sei, este capítulo está menor do que os outros, mas é que este é quase um capítulo de 'transição' e, como eu geralmente acabo sendo contrária a quaisquer regras, meu capítulo de transição é menor do que os capítulos normais... Mas por que esse é um capítulo de transição? Porque agora nós encerramos o começo da história e começamos a caminhar em direção ao final! E porque o Voldie-chan aparece, YaY! ^.^

E Eu Sonhei Com Campos Onde Choviam Gotas Carmesins 

**Parte IV: Baby, Join Me In Death...**

         Voldemort, Tom Riddle, Aquele Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado, o Lorde das Trevas. Não importa o nome, qualquer um deles exigia respeito. E temor. Com exceção, talvez, de seu nome de nascença. Ou talvez não. Agora que a guerra novamente estourara, muitos sabiam sobre seu passado... inclusive sobre seu detestável nome. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Que nome detestável. Ainda bem que possuía poder suficiente para não deixar que absolutamente ninguém o chamasse por tal nome. Aliás, provavelmente possuía poder para fazer qualquer coisa. 

         Menos, é claro, para ensinar a uma criança daltônica que vermelho e verde não são a mesma coisa.

         - Criança, você não pode pintar o coração de verde – murmurou ele, tentando esconder o sotaque ofidioglota que ele sabia que acabaria por assustar a pequena garota. Ela apenas levantou a cabeça para olhar na direção do estranho que falara com ele, e voltou a desenhar, sem prestar atenção no homem que acabara de falar com ela. Muitos teria morrido por menos do que isso, e talvez por estar desabituado a ser ignorado, ele resolveu apenas suspirar – que, aliás, saiu parecido com o som que sua cobra costumava fazer quando ia dormir – e ir sentar-se numa das pontas de uma grande mesa, feita de carvalho e adornada com várias pequenas estatuetas de serpentes por suas quatro pontas. Observou a pequena por algum tempo, mas ela não pareceu se importar. Ao invés disso, continuou a desenhar seus ursinhos e corações como se não fosse uma criança raptada e que estava sendo presa em um lugar cheio de pessoas que a matariam a qualquer momento. Mas, talvez por ter apenas cinco anos de idade, ela provavelmente não fazia muita idéia do que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.

         Aliás, o que raios uma criança estava fazendo na mansão das serpentes, antro dos Comensais da Morte e, obviamente, de Lorde Voldemort? 

         Neste momento, Lúcio Malfoy entrou ruidosamente pela porta do lado oposto da onde Voldemort estava sentado, impedindo-o de continuar pensando no assunto.

         - Mestre – começou ele, fazendo uma exagerada reverência. – Como está a criança? Posso leva-la para a herdeira?

         E nisso foi interrompido por um ruído estranho vindo de Tom Riddle. Nesse momento, deixara de ser Voldemort por um instante, já que ria como uma criança. Embora, é claro, crianças não tenham risadas parecidas com o assobio de uma cobra. 

         - Vocês falam em herdeira... francamente, herdeira do quê? – e levantou-se para ir caminhar até Lúcio. Notou que o Comensal controlava-se para não tremer, e isso fez um fino sorriso abrir-se em Voldemort. – Eu sou imortal. Eu nunca precisarei de uma herdeira!

         - Então, por que você continua a manter essa garota? Não seria mais simples mata-la? – murmurou Lúcio, como se não quisesse que Voldemort escutasse. Mas ele ouviu.

         - Porque aquela garota possui mais poder no dedo mindinho do que a maioria de vocês consegue ter mesmo tentando com todas as suas forças? – a ironia em sua voz deixou sua constatação com jeito de pergunta que não deve ser respondida. Em seguida, sorriu. Embora, apesar de ser uma tentativa genuína de um sorriso, tenha ficado apenas uma distorção em seu rosto. – Ela não é minha herdeira, por nada, Lúcio... aquela garota é realmente poderosa. 

         - Se você assim diz – grunhiu Lúcio, tentou mostrar um respeito que não se revelou em sua voz. – Mas eu não sei como você pode ter tanta certeza disso. A garota passa a maior parte do tempo dormindo e a outra parte devorando criancinhas para o jantar. Com uma cereja por cima. 

         - Hmmm... – ao invés de continuar a olhar para Lúcio, ele virou-se na direção da criança que desenhava a apenas alguns metros dali. Após um momento de hesitação, no qual Lúcio pensava se seria prudente perguntar o que desejava, ele resolveu falar.

         - O que você está olhando? – murmurou ele, como se não desejasse ser escutado, novamente. Mas isso nunca adiantava, e dessa vez não foi exceção, pois Voldemort virou-se para ele com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Ou talvez um sorriso. Sei lá. Pareciam meras distorções em seu rosto. 

         - Do jeito que você fala... eu fico imaginando como a carne dessa criança deve ser saborosa – falou ele, e após isso retornou à sua usual expressão séria. Sem distorções nos lábios. Isso apenas fez com que Lúcio tivesse de reter outro calafrio involuntário. 

         - Se você assim desejar, nós podemos conseguir outra criança para você – disse ele, após um momento. Voldemort balançou a cabeça.

         - Não, não – disse ele, voltando a sentar-se e conjurando um copo de vinho tinto, que apareceu imediatamente à sua frente, feito na hora por um dos duzentos elfos domésticos residentes na mansão. – Eu não troco meu vinho por nada, nem mesmo por essas estranhas refeições da herdeira...

         Lúcio deu um suspiro de alívio. Essa história de canibalismo não lhe agradava. Por que tentar comer carne humana quando se pode ter caviar e ostras? Mas seus ouvidos não tiveram perdão quando Voldemort passou com meticuloso cuidado o dedo indicador direito pela borda do copo de cristal, fazendo com que tanto o Comensal da Morte quanto a criança olhassem em sua direção com as mãos nos ouvidos, irritados por aquele som. Ao invés de parar, no entanto, ele apenas continuou a produzir aquele som estridente, com cada vez mais força... girando, girando... o líquido carmesim chegava a tremer em suas mãos. Até que o copo partiu-se, deixando pedacinhos ao lado do copo e várias pontas cortantes que deixavam um pouco do vinho escorrer pela mesa.

         - Adoro isso – murmurou Voldemort para si mesmo. – Adoro isso. 

         - Meu lorde, será que você se importaria em me falar o que nós vamos fazer? – perguntou Lúcio, pigarreando um pouco para disfarçar seu nervosismo. Viera até ali apenas para perguntar isso, mas Voldemort simplesmente não dava espaço para que ele perguntasse algo.

         - Sobre? – perguntou ele, olhando nos olhos prateados de Lúcio. 

         - A maldita Ordem da Fênix – grunhiu Lúcio, lembrando-se de quantas vezes a suposta Ordem interrompera seus serviços.

         - Ah, isso – era como se ele simplesmente tivesse se esquecido de comer antes de ir dormir. – Eu já tomei minhas providências.

         Lúcio arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas, desconfiado. Perderam dez Comensais no último mês para aquela maldita Ordem e seu mestre ousava dizer que já tinha planos quanto a isso? Não era possível. Lúcio não tinha ficado sabendo de nada. 

         - Que providências? – perguntou ele, dando alguns passos para trás na direção da porta. Só por precaução. Nunca se sabe quando Voldemort poderia querer lançar um "Crucio" contra ele apenas por fazer uma simples pergunta.

         - Eu. Já. Tomei. Minhas. Providências – grunhiu Voldemort, deixando expresso que não iria dizer nada além disso. Em seguida, ergueu sua varinha na direção da criança, que voltara a desenhar. Ela parava aqui e ali, como se estivesse a contemplar o próprio trabalho. – A herdeira prefere criança bem passada ou mal passada?

         - Hmmm... – murmurou Lúcio, olhando para a criança e para Voldemort. – Não sei. Ela falou que desta vez ela mesma irá preparar o seu jantar.

         - E eu tive de bancar a babá por nada? – grunhiu Voldemort, contrariado. – Ela que repense sobre o que quer. _Avada Kedavra_.

         No instante seguinte, a criança já não mais contemplava seu desenho. Ao invés disso, jazia inerte na cadeira, o olhar vazio. Contemplava a própria morte. 

         Harry abriu os olhos com preguiçosa falta de ânimo. Estava terrivelmente cansado, mas era impossível que conseguisse dormir com aquelas terríveis visões a lhe assombrar cada vez que tentava fechar os olhos. Pensava com saudades nos tempos em que raramente conseguia esse tipo de visão, e ainda assim somente em sonhos. Agora, no entanto, sua cicatriz lhe daria esse tipo de visão nos piores momentos, como agora. 

         Olhou em volta, surpreso ao perceber que se encontrava de bruços sobre uma mesa prateada, uma velha conhecida sua, já que era a única mesa do local que a Ordem usava para suas reuniões. No entanto, no momento não estavam em reunião, apenas algo vagamente parecido com isso. Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Alvo Dumbledore discutiam algo enquanto observavam impacientemente para uma das portas do salão oval, e em outra ponta da mesa Neville Longbottom discutia algo com a Murta-Que-Geme, que por sua vez apenas balançava a cabeça e olhava na direção de Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça, o qual encontrava-se flutuando sobre a mesa, refletindo sobre algo. Ao lado de Neville, Cho Chang balançava a cabeça, desacreditada.

         Não era preciso prestar atenção em suas vozes para perceber o motivo da tensão presente no ar. Hermione. Quando Harry chegou, já se encontravam assim, discutindo. Remo chegou a perguntar uma ou duas coisas para Harry, e logo em seguida retornou à sua discussão com Sirius e Alvo. 

         Pensou em perguntar o motivo daquelas conversas separadas, mas encontrava-se cansado demais e resolveu sentar-se numa das cadeiras douradas (e feitas de um material estranhamente macio, apesar da aparência metálica) para descansar um pouco.

         No entanto, apenas ao tentar fechar seus olhos, sua maldita cicatriz o presenteara com aquela visão doentia. Estava com sono e com fome, mas depois de ter ouvido aquele doentio diálogo travado entre Voldemort e Lúcio Malfoy, sabia que não conseguiria resolver nenhum de seus dois problemas fisiológicos. Ou seja, teria de passar aos seus outros problemas, aqueles de ordem psicológica. 

         O problema era... que haviam tantos problemas que ele não sabia por onde começar. Olhou em volta, procurando por Rony. Não o encontrou, assim como percebeu que Gina e Snape também não se encontravam ali. 

         Mas logo percebeu seu erro, pois Gina se encontrava ali, apenas um pouco fora do campo de visão de Harry. Este levantou-se e caminhou até ela, tentando não formular demasiadas teorias sobre porque a garota estaria sentada no chão, distante da mesa e de seus ocupantes, olhando com falso interesse para o piso de mármore que cobria o salão. 

         -Gina? – ela levantou o rosto com lentidão na direção de Harry, e logo em seguida voltou a tornar-se demasiadamente interessada no piso para continuar a prestar atenção em Harry. Mas este não desistiu. – Algo errado?

         Novamente ela se virou para ele, o olhar perdido como o de uma garotinha perdida. E era exatamente assim que se sentia. Perdida. Sozinha. Desesperada. Ainda não falou nada durante alguns momentos, apenas olhou com tristeza para Harry, que se sentou ao seu lado, assentindo com a cabeça para que a garota falasse com ele.

         -Harry... – ela começou, abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, fechou-a novamente e tornou a abri-la. – Droga. É claro que as coisas estão erradas. Minha melhor amiga não é uma maldita Comensal da Morte. 

         E realmente Harry não sonhara com isso. Sonhara com uma traição de Hermione, que em seu sonho afirmava vigorosamente que jamais se tornaria uma Comensal da Morte. Mas então, que maldito motivo Hermione teria para trair a Ordem e seus melhores amigos?

         Depois de tanto estudar, através de Sirius e Remo, como era a personalidade de Pedro, Harry poderia afirmar, sem sombras para dúvidas, que Hermione seria o último tipo de pessoa a tornar-se uma traidora. 

         E aqui estava ele, pensando em como Hermione poderia ser capaz de alto tão desprezível.

         -De fato, não – murmurou Harry, lembrando-se vagamente que deveria estar conversando com Gina. – Mas eu sonhei que ela viria a nos trair.

         -Ela não faria isso – Gina falou o que Harry vinha pensando desde que sonhara aquilo, mas não tivera coragem de falar. Harry deu de ombros, bufando com cansaço.

         -Concordo – disse ele. – Mas...

         -Mas seus sonhos nunca erram – grunhiu Gina, num tom mais desapontado do que ofendido. – Eu sei, Harry, eu sei. No entanto, Deus sabe o quanto eu gostaria de não saber. Céus, parece que tudo resolveu dar errado!

         - Aconteceu mais alguma coisa que eu não esteja sabendo? – perguntou, sentindo na afirmação de Gina o acúmulo de mais alguma situação desagradável.

         - Ah, o de sempre – disse com ar falsamente casual. – Resolveram que eu devo seduzir – e se possível, destruir, - outro maldito Comensal da Morte.

         - Eu sou um idiota mesmo – grunhiu Harry, forçando Gina a olhar para ele com um olhar curioso.

         - Harry, você não tem culpa... – começou ela, mas Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente.

         - Eu sou um idiota por nunca ter notado que você ficava assim toda vez que era designada para esse tipo de tarefa – murmurou ele, segurando o rosto de Gina com a palma da mão. Esta segurou a mão de Harry com delicadeza, e suspirou.

         - E não ficava – murmurou. – O problema dessa vez... é o Comensal da Morte para o qual fui designada. Eu não quero ir, Harry. Só dessa vez...

         - Você o conhece? – surpresa em sua voz, Harry sabia bem que tanto Cho quanto Gina raramente eram designadas para seduzir alguém que conhecessem. Aquele tipo de coisa já era suficientemente difícil de ser feita com um desconhecido, mas era fato que aquilo se tornaria ainda mais difícil se tivessem e seduzir algum velho conhecido. 

         - Com certeza, embora eu desejasse jamais tê-lo conhecido – murmurou ela, mergulhando o próprio rosto em suas mãos, descansando ambos os cotovelos entre seus joelhos. – E dessa vez alguns beijos não serão suficientes, Harry. Esse maldito... é muito mais difícil de saciar do que os outros...

         - Quem é?

         - Você tem certeza de que não sabe? – perguntou Gina, levantando o olhar acima de suas mãos, que continuavam a segurar seu rosto, ainda intacto de lágrimas. – Qual seria o Sonserino que eu jamais gostaria de ver novamente? 

         Harry hesitou por um momento, embora a resposta estivesse saltitando em sua mente. Mas ele ainda não estava disposto a acreditar naquilo. Deveria estar abalado pelo recente encontro com Draco, só poderia ser isso... olhou novamente para Gina, a imagem perfeita do perdão, e ele soube que ela era o tipo de pessoa que perdoaria qualquer Comensal da Morte que se dissesse arrependido. Sim, havia apenas uma pessoa a quem ela odiava.

         - Draco...?... – murmurou, desejando que Gina balançasse negativamente a cabeça e risse da tola expressão de Harry. Quando ela fez um leve movimento com a cabeça, Harry chegou a pensar, com alívio, que seu pedido tivesse sido atendido. No entanto, ela abaixou a cabeça e levantou-a novamente, movendo seus lábios numa vã tentativa de sorriso.

         - Bingo – disse, tentando rir. Não conseguiu.

         - Mas... – procurava por boas palavras, dizer para Gina que aquilo era uma bobagem, que jamais alguém poderia obriga-la a fazer isso. Mas mentir de maneira tão insensata não lhe parecia ser uma boa opção. – Por que Draco?

         - Dizem que o tal está numa alta posição lá naquele maldito círculo de Comensais da Morte – ela murmurou, fazendo cachinhos em seus longos cabelos ruivos. Novamente, desviava o olhar de Harry. – Dizem que ele poderá nos entregar alguma informação importante, é isso o que eles dizem.

         - Eles quem? – perguntou Harry, tentando manter Gina falando. Era parecido com tentar manter alguém consciente quando a mesma estava sangrando muito... só que Harry não tinha medo que Gina pudesse desmaiar... no entanto, temia que ela pudesse sufocar-se em seus próprios pensamentos. E isso poderia ser bastante doloroso. 

         - Traidores – guspiu Gina, o desprezo presente em cada nervo de sua face, de sua pálida face. – Estão por toda parte, não estão?

         - Sim, estão – concordou, e então resolveu aproveitar o momento para pesquisar algo. – Quem mantém contato com esses traidores?

         - Quem mais? Snape – murmurou ela, os cachos entre seus dedos tornando-se cada vez mais densos. – Alguns Comensais mantém um maldito respeito por ele. 

         - Entendo – murmurou, refletindo por um momento. 

         Snape já fora um traidor antes, porque não voltaria a sê-lo? Jamais entendera o que levara o antigo professor de poções para o outro lado, nem o que o trouxera de volta. Como poderia ter certeza de que ele não voltaria a faze-lo? 

         Mas Harry sabia. Severo não faria aquilo. 

         Harry sabia que ninguém ali seria capaz de cometer algo tão deplorável, e era por isso que aquelas pessoas estavam naquele círculo, como Aspirantes ou como membros da Ordem. 

         _"Que boatos?"_

_         "Que você prefere garotos, Potter."_

         Olhou novamente para Gina, que o olhava com uma fúria emanante de seus olhos de fogo... uma fúria retraída, no entanto. Era como se ela soubesse que não poderia descontar toda a sua fúria em Harry, mas ele próprio sabia que não deveria brincar com sua sorte por muito tempo. Virginia Weasley não era a mulher mais pacata do mundo, mas algo perdido entre a fúria e a melancolia. 

         Weasley.

         _"Que você prefere garotos, Potter."_

_         Ótimo, Harry, logo você estará inspecionando sua própria sombra_. Estava desconfiando de seu melhor amigo. Mas... que bobagem. Era seu melhor amigo.

         Assim como Hermione.

         Mas que bobagem.

         Afinal de contas, o traidor poderia ter ouvido as reclamações insensatas de Rony e repassado os tais boatos para os Comensais, não seria necessariamente Rony que seria o traidor.

         Embora, é claro, Rony não ficasse fazendo esse tipo de comentário para todo mundo. E, quando o fazia, geralmente era num tom apenas pretensamente sério, o tipo de coisa que fazia alguns dos outros membros da Ordem dar um sorriso malicioso, nada além disso. Quando Rony resolvia ser chato e falar seriamente no assunto, encontrava-se à sós com Harry.

         Mas que loucura.

         Olhou novamente em volta e, ao notar que o ambiente continuava sua discussão frívola (pois sabia que decisão alguma sairia dali), voltou seu olhar para Gina. 

         -Não, você não entende – murmurou ela, tão baixo que Harry mal pôde escutar todas as palavras com clareza. Embora, é claro, isso não fosse necessário para que ele compreendesse o que Gina queria dizer. – Pode não parecer, mas... – ficou vermelha, o rosto escondendo boa parte de suas sardas, meros pontos que agora se aproximavam de seu tom de pele. – Eu ainda sou virgem... e definitivamente, perde-la com alguém como Draco não é exatamente uma perspectiva animadora.

         - Colin? – perguntou, de repente sentindo-se ainda mais confuso. Gina balançou a cabeça, negativamente, e abriu um sorriso. Carregado de melancolia, sim, mas ainda assim um sorriso.

         - Muito criança – murmurou, e o sorriso instantaneamente desapareceu. – E esses Comensais... um bando de necessitados, é isso o que são. Alguns beijos, algumas palavras... e eles ficam na palma da sua mão – e fez um gesto indicativo para a própria mão. – Mas com Draco... não vai ser tão fácil. Você se lembra dele na escola? Ele teve ter transado com boa parte das Sonserinas quando estava no sétimo ano... 

         - Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa – grunhiu ele, levantando-se. Estendeu uma mão para Gina, que hesitou mas afinal aceitou a ajuda. – Onde estão Rony, Hermione e Snape? – gritou, chamando a atenção do resto do grupo.

         - Snape deve estar chegando, aquele poção polissuco deve estar quase parando de fazer efeito. Rony está com Hermione na sala ao lado – falou Sirius, e Harry teve a impressão de que quase poderia perceber um sorriso no rosto de seu padrinho. 

         - Peça para que Snape se apresse. Traga Rony e Hermione para cá – disse, sentando-se com imponência em sua cadeira. – Eu tenho um palpite. Pode ser maluquice, pode ser suicida, mas eu vou tentar. Voldemort que me espere.

         Falando no demônio, Voldemort agora caminhava por um quarto, esperando por alguém. Aliás, ele não estava no próprio quarto, e isso não era algo relativamente difícil de se deduzir pelas paredes brilhantemente pintadas de rosa ou a cama modelo "princesa" ao centro do quarto. Definitivamente, aquilo estava mais para uma câmara de torturas para o Lorde das Trevas, e por isso ele caminhava, passos inquietos, em círculos pelo quarto. 

         E finalmente chegou aquela por quem ele esperava. A herdeira. Abrindo a porta de maneira não muito delicada, uma garota de aparentemente trinta anos entrou no quarto, os passos mais largos do que suas próprias pernas deveriam permitir. Voldemort teria sorrido se isso fosse algo que gostasse de fazer. 

         - Olá, mestre – disse ela, os olhos brilhando. De feições tipicamente orientais, piscava de maneira que fazia alguém se perguntar se havia algum cisco em seu olho. – Eu não o esperava tão cedo. 

         - Nem eu. Esse seu quarto... não combina com você – disse ele, apontando para a cama. A herdeira apenas sorriu, balançando com um de seus esquálidos dedos seu cabelo escuro. O mesmo prendia-se num severo rabo-de-cavalo, o que deixava a garota com uma expressão ainda mais severa. E antiquada. 

         - Eu gosto da ironia – disse ela, caminhando até a cama e jogando-se na mesma com certo impulso. – Boas novas, espero?

         - Creio que sim. Mas o que você me diz? – diz ele, forçando-se a olhar para o teto, na esperança de encontrar algo menos rosado... inútil revela-se seu ato, pois o teto fora decorado com vários corações pintados em tons de rose sobre um fundo esbranquiçado. 

         - Hmmm... tudo conforme o planejado – após pensar um pouco, resolve deitar-se na cama, o olhar também perdido no céu do quarto.  – Draco acabou de me falar que o recado já foi dado a Harry. Ah, logo nosso garoto chegará até nós!

         - E você está feliz por que... ? – perguntou Voldemort. – Aliás, eu havia mandado Draco avisar a mim sobre isso, não havia?

         - Ah, ele falou para que eu o avisasse – disse com casualidade. Em seguida, sentou-se para olhar para Voldemort e caiu na gargalhada. – E, convenhamos, deve ser mais fácil para ele falar comigo do que com você. Ao menos, eu não tenho cara de cobra envenenada...

         - E você pode ser considerada bonita? – foi a vez de Voldemort caminhar até a cama. – Se você está pensando em ter algum tipo de esperança com o garoto veela, eu deveria lhe lembrar que você provavelmente irá morrer antes de conseguir ter seus rituais de fertilidade com Draco, Kimiko...

         - E você sempre estraga a festa dos outros, não é? – disse a garota, com descarado sarcasmo. – E o que você quer dizer com 'bonita'? Meus olhos horizontais como os de uma cobra não são atraentes? Nem meus lábios semi-inexistentes? Quem sabe meu pescoço longo que faz as pessoas se lembrarem de uma girafa sem razão aparente? Oh, que decepção.

         - Você faz piadas demais para alguém que está prestes a morrer – foi o único comentário de Voldemort. Obviamente perdera seu senso de humor a cerca de cinqüenta anos. 

         - Eu não irei padecer enquanto você existir – ela retorquiu, levantando-se com pressa e caminhando até Voldemort. Parou à frente do mesmo e colocou ambas as mãos sobre os olhos de Voldemort que, sabendo o que a garota pretendia, não se mexeu. – Você andou assassinando alguém nos últimos minutos?

         - Aquela criança que você pediu para o jantar – foi sua resposta. Kimiko deu de ombros e suspirou, afastando-se de Voldemort. 

         - Assim você irá traumatizar o Garoto Que Sobreviveu... ele teve conexão com suas retinas nos últimos minutos... – ela disse, balançando a cabeça. 

         - E agora?

         - Não, ele não está tendo conexão agora – disse ela. 

         - É uma pena. Eu tenho certeza de que enxergar você seria o bastante para deixar o garoto suficientemente traumatizado... – disse Voldemort, nem uma pista de expressão em seu rosto. Kimiko acariciou o próprio rosto, alvo como seu esqueleto, demorando-se em suas longas olheiras. Pareceu magoada por um instante, mas logo em seguida sorriu.

         - E eu que pensava que você não possuía senso de humor.

         - Não é piada – Voldemort continuou. – Você parece terrível para alguém de apenas dezoito anos...

- Talvez seja a sina de uma Degê! – disse ela, um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto. 

- Uma Degê – repetiu ele, desta vez segurando o rosto de Kimiko com uma de suas mãos exageradamente longas. – Como eu demorei tanto tempo para encontrar você, minha pequena?

         - Oh, eu não gosto de ser encontrada – disse ela, segurando o pulso de Voldemort com força. – Alguma missão para hoje à noite, mestre?

         - Sim, Pinky. Nós fazemos fazer o que nós fazemos todas as noites: tentar conquistar o mundo! – disse ele, lembrando-se de ter visto algo do gênero, certa vez quando fora matar algum jovem trouxa. Ah, e era o que um dos jantares de Kimiko vivia repetindo enquanto estava ao lado de Voldemort. 

         - Pinky?

         - Desenho trouxa – disse ele, balançando uma de suas mãos. – Embora combine bastante com você – e olhou em volta, para o quarto terrivelmente decorado de rosa. 

         - Pinky... gostei. Kimiko Pinky – repetiu ela algumas vezes, antes de voltar sua atenção para Voldemort. – De agora em diante, chamo-me Kimiko Pinky. 

         - Isso. Abandone o nome de seus pais – concordou Voldemort, e quase sorriu. Quase. 

         - Meus pais? – incredulidade. – Meu pai é você, meu mestre. Você me originou, lembra?

         - E a negligenciei durante dezessete anos... – disse Voldemort, olhando para a pequena que era alguns vários centímetros mais baixa do que ele. – Que péssimo pai sou eu. Mas, se sou seu pai, quem seria sua mãe?

         - Harry Potter – a garota disse, sem hesitar. – E... espere. Dois homens? Vocês acabaram de contradizer um monte de regras da natureza!

         - Nós adoramos contrariar regras – disse ele, e finalmente sorriu. Kimiko também sorriu. Embora, em ambos os casos, o sorriso poderia ter sido confundido com o barulho de uma serpente logo após agarrar sua presa. 


	5. Believe

**Nome da Autora: **Cindy "Lain-chan"

**E-mail: **fly2angels@yahoo.com.br

**Sinopse:** Dois anos após terminarem seus estudos em Hogwarts, o trio formado por Harry, Hermione e Rony faz parte da Ordem da Fênix. A Guerra contra o Lado das Trevas está chegando em seu ponto mais crítico, e um estranho dom que Harry adquiriu, o de premeditar certos atos que os Comensais da Morte iriam fazer, será a peça principal para o cheque-mate de um dos lados. Resta saber se isso será uma vantagem para o Lado de Voldemort ou para o lado de Harry. 

**Disclaimer:** Ok, como diria um conhecido meu, alguém que não saiba sequer o significado de "fanfiction" provavelmente não vai saber me processar por estar fazendo uma inocente fanfic...****

**Nota da Autora:** Eis a minha primeira fic em português no _fanfiction.net_ e, como vocês, que lêem as fics em português do _fanfiction.net_ já devem ter reparado, o público é bem menor do que o da seção em inglês. Portanto, se você conseguir ler essa fic até o final, por favor, deixe seu comentário. ^_^ Flames serão usados para tostar marshmallows, e tenho dito. 

**Segunda Nota da Autora:** O nome desse capítulo é o nome de uma música (vocês não esperavam nada diferente, esperavam?) da trilha sonora de "Corra Lola, Corra": Believe. Variando, desta vez existe um trecho da música, que eu acho que combina bastante com o capítulo. Talvez tenha, talvez não. Eu costumo ter um método absurdo de relacionar coisas... 

**Terceira Nota da Autora:  **UoU! Olha, mamãe, minha fic tem um monte de reviews! Hã... eu vou ter que fazer uma seção de agradecimentos especiais! Muito obrigada para a **Fernanda** e para a **Sailor Luz** que se deram ao trabalho de mandar um –email para elogiar a fanfic. Ah, pela quantidade de pessoas que falaram que quase não leram a fic por causa do sumário... na próxima fanfic que eu escrever, eu vou tentar fazer um sumário mais chamativo. Com umas luzes de néon, talvez? Okay, agora um 'obrigada' bem grande deve estar se encaminhando na direção da **Michiru **e da **Zena**, que estão comentando a fic desde o começo (elas foram as únicas a deixarem reviews pro primeiro capítulo antes de eu postar o segundo! Se a fic chegou até aqui, é por causa delas! XD) Agora, vamos ver quem deixou review pro quarto capítulo... **Sylvia Malfoy**, **Lyra **(ok, eu admito. Eu demorei pra colocar o resto da fic. Espero que você não tenha morrido do coração ^^), **Rogue **(tralalala... tem bastante sobre a herdeira aqui... é claro que não tudo, mas isso deve jogar um pouco de luz ao caso XP), **May Malfoy** (não necessariamente... no site eles dizem que nem eles tem uma sigla... eles já até disseram que significa 'Hanson is Murder'!), **Vanessa** (gira? isso é uma gíria portuguesa?), **KK-Watson** (que bom que eu não decepcionei! Meu maior nervosismo é sempre se eu vou receber algum comentário dizendo que eu decepcionei...), **Su-chan** (bem, pelo menos você é alguém que quase evitou a fic por causa do cenário pós-Hogwarts... ainda bem que você leu e não se arrependeu! ^^) e  **Kakau** (Hã... ela deu review pro primeiro capítulo, mas como eu li ele depois de postar o quarto capítulo...há! Vocês que reclamam que eu não estou deixando essa fic mais romântica! Oras, se eu fosse deixar essa fic com os pares que eu quero, essa fic seria uma Draco/Harry, para desespero daqueles que são Gina/Draco e Hermione/Harry... ou seja, quase todo mundo que está lendo essa história =op)... muito obrigada a todos vocês! ^.^ Vocês são a razão de nós termos chegado até aqui! Apertem os cintos e vamos à história! Mas antes...****

**Nota especial**: os eventos deste capítulo se passam quinze dias após o quarto capítulo.

Agora sim! Encerramos aqui a maior nota (notas?) da autora dessa fic... XP Boa leitura! 

**E Eu Sonhei Com Campos Onde Choviam Gotas Carmesins**

**Parte V: Believe**

I don't believe in promise   
I don't believe in chance   
I don't believe you can resist   
the things that make no sense****

_                             - Believe, by Franka Potente_

         - Uma espinha! Uma maldita espinha! 

         Risos interrompem as reclamações de Crabbe, que agora se encarava em frente a um espelho, cutucando com a ponto do dedo sua nova manchinha vermelha.

         - Ah, novidade. Eu não sei porque você se preocupa! – o autor dos risos falou, encostando-se a uma das paredes do quarto onde se encontravam. – Quer dizer, eu pensei que você já tinha problemas suficientes com o seu excesso de gordura ou a sua cara de gárgula!

         - Não é gordura, é músculo – Crabbe disse, voltando sua atenção para a espinha que crescia na ponta de seu nariz. – Céus, uma espinha no nariz! O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

         - Além de assassinar alguns trouxas e incendiar outros vilarejos? – o outro rapaz voltou a falar, escorando com uma das pernas contra a parede. – Não sei. Mas, hei, pensar que isso pode ser castigo por alguma coisa que você fez não é exatamente de acordo com a filosofia dos Comensais da Morte!

         Crabbe virou-se na direção do outro, o olhar perplexo e vazio. Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas descobriu que não sabia o que dizer e por isso fechou-a novamente. Hesitou, olhou para o outro rapaz por um tempo, as sobrancelhas arqueadas como se pensasse muito sobre o assunto. Por fim, desistiu. – Por que não?

         O outro rapaz apenas soltou um suspiro, amaldiçoando o dia em que aceitara trabalhar com Crabbe como assistente. O truculento homem, pelo menos, tinha o dobro de neurônios de sua outra parte, Goyle, afinal de contas, dois continua sendo o dobro de um. 

         - Suma. Da. Minha. Frente – disse ele, dando um passo na direção de Crabbe para cada palavra que dizia, agitando sua varinha na direção do armário que era o outro homem. Crabbe começou a tremer, mal se dando conta que poderia acabar com o outro com o mínimo esforço de seus braços e mãos. 

         - C-certo, c-certo, D-draco – disse ele, conseguindo tremer no início de cada palavra. No entanto, não se moveu. Draco arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas.

         - Malfoy, Crabbe, Malfoy. Você não possui o direito de me chamar de Draco – disse ele, remexendo com impaciência em seus fios loiros. Apesar de continuar a tremer, Crabbe não se moveu. – Que parte de 'Suma daqui!' você não entendeu?

         - Eu sempre chamava... você de Draco na escola. Por que eu não posso chamar você de Draco agora? – ele perguntou, gaguejando um pouco e – Draco desejou não ter visto isso – babando um pouco pelo lado da boca.

         - Porque agora eu sou um Comensal da Morte. Agora, suma! – grunhiu ele, e desta vez Crabbe saiu do quarto em seus passos desajeitados e olhando por cima do próprio ombro a cada passo para verificar se Draco ainda estava olhando-o com fúria. Por causa disso, ele bateu sonoramente contra a porta dupla do quarto, deixando-a quase caindo e rangendo. Ao ver isso, Draco bateu com a mão na própria testa, fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça. Às vezes era simplesmente impossível acreditar que Crabbe ou Goyle poderia ser classificado como espécime 'inteligente'. Esse 'inteligente' seria de acordo com os padrões de quem? Harold, o garoto que levou um balaço na cabeça e até hoje está escrevendo teorias sobre a recém-descoberta inteligência das lesmas?

         Mas agora não havia tempo para pensar nisso – afinal de contas, pensar sobre qualquer vestígio de inteligência em Crabbe ou Goyle era uma total perda de tempo mesmo que a outra opção fosse morrer de tédio – e por isso Draco apenas suspirou com desprezo e caminhou até a escrivaninha de carvalho antigo onde o último exemplar d'O Profeta Diário. 

         Na manchete lia-se em letras garrafais "Harry Potter, O Garoto Que Sobreviveu... Morreu" e, logo abaixo, uma foto que poderia ser confundida com uma foto trouxa, já que não havia movimento algum na mesma. Apenas mostrava, em traços não muito definidos e em cores indevidamente claras – indo contra o próprio tema da foto – a foto de um garoto de cabelos escuros e rebeldes deitado – ou talvez caído fosse adjetivo melhor – sobre um grande montante de flores coloridas. Não era necessário nenhum tipo de averiguação especial para que alguém pudesse dizer com toda a certeza de que aquele era, sem sombra de dúvida, Harry Potter. No entanto, como a legenda dizia, vários médicos foram até o local e fizeram exames para averiguar o caso... inclusive alguns Comensais da Morte – insuspeitos pela mídia, claro. 

         E assim, médico após médico, laudo após laudo, vinha a confirmação: Harry Potter estava, efetivamente, morto e logo seria enterrado sob sete palmos de terra. 

         O quê, claro, indicava que algo muito errado estava acontecendo. Porque, convenhamos, para qualquer bruxo, Comensal da Morte ou não, matar o Garoto Que Sobreviveu – Mas Que Agora Estava Morto – era o mesmo que assassinar Mickey Mouse; não era algo possível. Era irreal demais. Mas se era irreal demais para ser verdade, ou simplesmente irreal demais para não ser, Draco não sabia. 

         Não havia som do lado de fora de seu quarto, como deveria haver para comemorar a queda do grande salvador do outro lado da guerra. Todos estavam quietos, caminhando de um lado para o outro, esperando acordar daquele... sonho? pesadelo? alucinação? Fosse como fosse, nenhum deles agia. 

         Mas Draco não havia chegado ao círculo íntimo de Voldemort fazendo o que todos os outros faziam, e por isso ele jogou o jornal de volta à escrivaninha com certa raiva. Iria fazer alguma coisa. Ele sabia que tinha de fazer alguma coisa. O grande problema é que ele não sabia o quê. 

          Encarou a foto de Harry Potter com um canto do olho. Era um dos maiores bruxos que já conhecera, talvez seu poder somente pudesse ser ultrapassado por Dumbledore – que agora não passava de um velho, que deveria ser esquecido e deixado ao pó num canto – e Voldemort. E, no entanto, pensando agora no fato, Harry não pareceria ser tão difícil de ser derrotado... o garoto era simplesmente, como era a palavra mesmo? Confiante? Ingênuo? Estúpido? Seja como for, ele simplesmente confiava demais nas pessoas.

         Draco sorriu, lembrando-se de como enganara Harry por um bom tempo... isso lhe valera algumas preciosas informações que Voldemort ficou satisfeitíssimo em ouvir. E mesmo após alguns meses, talvez anos, do ocorrido, Draco ainda lembrava-se com clareza alguns dos gritos desesperados de Harry após o primeiro, num lapso de cuidado, deixar sua Marca à mostra.

         - Eu pensei que você tinha amadurecido – disse Harry, mas ainda não gritava. Não parecia furioso de início... apenas... terrivelmente decepcionado. – Eu nunca pensei que você seria tão imaturo a ponto de levar tão longe nossa rivalidade escolar.

         - E o que você pretende fazer? Matar-me? – falou Draco, o tom zombeteiro. – Vamos, faça seu serviço, menino perfeito. 

         - E eu pensei que você era quem deveria fazer isso – replicou Harry, levantando os braços para o ar. – Afinal, faz parte do regulamento de todo o Comensal da Morte, não? Assassinar todos contra o seu time, especialmente se for o Garoto Que Sobreviveu, não é? Provavelmente vocês recebem um folheto ilustrativo sobre isso quando recebem essa marca aí – disse ele, quase gritando e apontando para o braço de Draco. Este apenas abriu um largo sorriso, erguendo o próprio braço no ar e olhando para Harry e para o seu braço.

         - Na verdade, não. Lorde Voldemort é bastante cético em relação ao aprendizado sem dor – disse ele, deixando sua marca novamente à mostra, brilhante na pele pálida de Draco. – E panfletos ilustrativos não são exatamente dolorosos.

         - Suma daqui – grunhiu Harry, girando sua varinha na direção de Draco, parecendo precisar de todo o seu autocontrole para não assassinar o outro garoto. E ele mal sabia porque estava tentando se controlar, se tudo o que Draco merecia era ser morto por aquelas duas simples palavras. Harry não sabia quanto tempo ele iria demorar até perder o controle, mas aparentemente Draco não se importava muito com isso.

         - Ouço e obedeço – disse ele, fazendo uma reverência desmedida em sarcasmo. – Se precisar de alguém para transformar sua vida num inferno, mande uma coruja!

         E desaparatou. 

         Francamente, como Harry poderia sequer pensar que Draco teria a missão de matar? Um trabalho tão inferior, abaixo de seus quesitos... francamente, francamente. Torturar psicologicamente suas vítimas era muitíssimo mais divertido do que simplesmente apontar uma varinha na direção de alguém e dizer duas patéticas palavras. Qual seria a graça disso? 

         Não... enganar e destruir Harry, mentira após mentira, era muito melhor do que qualquer feitiço. Porque, diferente de qualquer um dos feitiços imperdoáveis, sua vítima sempre tinha como se defender, poderia sempre simplesmente desviar de Draco e suas torturas mentais... mas Harry nunca fez isso, e era justamente esse pequeno detalhe que deixava as coisas muito mais divertidas para Draco: Harry não conseguia enxergar como estava sendo destruído, dia após dia, momento após momento.

         Draco não conseguiu evitar a súbita lembrança de certa experiência que fora realizada em seu quinto ano em Hogwarts... o professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas colocara um sapo em água quente e este imediatamente pulara para fora da água. Em seguida, o professor colocou o mesmo sapo em água fria e foi aumentando a temperatura gradativamente...

         Resultado: o sapo morreu, sorrindo e feliz, na água fervente.

         - Que vocês não sejam como este sapo – disse o professor, e saiu da sala. Definitivamente, aquele fora um dos professores mais estranhos que Draco já conhecera. Bem, quando se deram conta de que não haveria tarefa de casa, ninguém reclamou da curtíssima aula do professor.

         E Draco sorriu da ironia: o professor fizera aquilo para ensinar uma coisa tão simples, confiante de que seus alunos conseguiriam entender aquilo. E justamente um de seus alunos mais brilhantes não entendera uma lição tão simples quanto essa... era um mistério como Potter havia conseguido passar por todos os anos em Hogwarts... oh, espere, Crabbe e Goyle também haviam conseguido, então a escola era simplesmente algo fácil demais. Quer dizer, até mesmo aquele total desastrado do Longbottom conseguira passar em Hogwarts! O que os quatro fundadores diriam se descobrissem a decadência de sua escola? Bem, talvez aqueles três tolos não fizessem nada e talvez – pasmem! – até mesmo apoiassem o velho Dumbledore, mas Salazar iria definitivamente por alguma ordem na casa. Ou no castelo, que seja. 

         Sentiu que estava sorrindo abertamente e voltou sua expressão ao normal, ou algo parecido com um brilho sarcástico em seus olhos e seu sorriso malicioso. 

         Saiu do quarto, entrando no corredor da mansão. Olhou para os lados, encarando distraidamente os quadros de vários antigos Comensais da Morte, além de várias pinturas de Grindelwald e de Salazar Slytherin... pinturas que olhavam para cada passante com certo desprezo, mesmo que fosse Voldemort. Os antigos malignos não pareciam reconhecer seu sucessor. Dado este fato, era surpreendente que Voldemort ainda deixasse tais quadros expostos. Mas, de certa forma, Voldemort não era exatamente narcisista, e talvez desprezasse os antigos tanto quando eles o desprezavam, e por isso não se importava com tais quadros.

         Draco caminhou pelo corredor à sua esquerda, passando por diversas portas duplas que levavam aos quartos de outros Comensais da Morte de alto prestigio como ele. Mas, no momento, ele simplesmente ignorou todas as portas, repletas de detalhes encravados em sua madeira nobre, e caminhou até o fim do corredor com o queixo levantado. Precisava demonstrar a cada ato que merecia estar ali, que estava no lugar certo. Além do mais, Draco era um narcisista e andar de queixo erguido inspirava muitíssimo mais respeito do que se caminhasse olhando para o chão.

         Atingindo o fim do corredor, parou em frente a uma porta dupla maior do que as outras – podendo até mesmo ser considerada uma porta tripla, se tal classificação existisse. Aquela porta o levaria até o quarto de Kimiko, e era ali que esperava encontrar Voldemort, já que seu mestre dificilmente parava em lugar algum. Caso Voldemort não estivesse ali, ele ao menos poderia falar com Kimiko, o que já ajudaria bastante. Ela provavelmente poderia esclarecer melhor toda aquela situação absurda. 

         Bateu à porta duas vezes, apenas para avisar que estava entrando. Como ninguém respondesse, ele simplesmente abriu uma das portas com cuidado, olhando para o lado em busca de Kimiko ou Voldemort. Não vendo ninguém, ele entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si sem ruído. A decoração excessivamente rosada do quarto fazia com que Draco se perguntasse como alguém seria capaz de dormir num ambiente assim. Parecia que todo aquele rosa começaria a brilhar assim que as luzes fossem apagadas!

         Mas, ao centro do quarto, Kimiko descansava, e aparentemente sequer percebera a entrada de Draco. Caminhando até a cama, Draco descobriu o porquê: Kimiko se encontrava dormindo, um dos braços sob sua cabeça e o outro descansando sobre sua barriga, enquanto suas pernas estendiam-se preguiçosamente sobre a colcha da cama. 

         A maioria das pessoas mostra seu lado mais vulnerável quando está dormindo, e talvez por isso Draco tivesse parado por algum tempo para observar Kimiko... esperava encontrar sua fraqueza, sua vulnerabilidade... além do mais, ele sabia muito bem que a maioria das garotas fica com um certo charme quando estão dormindo, como se a vulnerabilidade de seu sono fosse um atrativo a mais.

         Obviamente, este não era o caso de Kimiko. Apesar de Draco não achar Kimiko uma garota exatamente atraente, ela jamais chegara a estar no campo das 'garotas desprezadas por Draco Malfoy'... e, no entanto, Draco não conseguiu encontrar aquela charmosa vulnerabilidade na garota... se isso era possível, Kimiko parecia ainda mais forte enquanto dormia. Era como se, ao mesmo tempo em que se encontrava no paraíso dos sonhos, ela ainda estivesse conectada ao mundo lúcido dos que estão despertos. Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas, procurando qualquer vestígio de vulnerabilidade, inutilmente. Kimiko parecia, se possível, mais desperta e lúcida do que antes. 

         Pensando que Voldemort provavelmente concentrava expressão igualmente severa enquanto dormia, Draco refletiu que esta talvez uma maldição para aqueles que vivem e respiram poder... talvez Draco jamais chegasse a ser tão forte quanto Voldemort ou Kimiko – pois, embora jamais tivesse visto Kimiko em uma batalha, Draco sabia que ela deveria ser muito forte ou Voldemort jamais a teria aceito como herdeira – mas ao menos ele concentrava um pouco mais de humanidade em si mesmo do que qualquer um dos dois. Talvez isso não valesse muita coisa entre os Comensais da Morte, mas, como Draco agora descobria, ter um pouco de humanidade em si mesmo era muito importante para que ele mantivesse seu indefectível _sex appeal_. 

         - Draco? – uma voz, parecidíssima com o som de um cobra serpenteando pela garganta de alguém, chamou do outro lado do quarto. Draco virou-se com pressa, mas com elegância, na direção de quem lhe chamara.

         - Mestre – reverenciou de maneira elegante, como aprendera com seu pai. Um Malfoy, um legitimo Malfoy, mantém sua elegância em qualquer situação. Mas, enfim, um Malfoy provavelmente vestiria roupas de gala mesmo que estivesse sendo levado para a sua execução. 

         - Deseja algo? – perguntou Voldemort, e provavelmente teria levantado suas sobrancelhas se ainda as tivesse.  Draco voltou à sua posição normal, olhando para Voldemort, mas sem encara-lo nos olhos. 

         - Sim, mestre – repetiu ele, e fez uma pausa. Como Voldemort não tivesse reação alguma, ele prosseguiu. – Harry Potter... eu não entendo... talvez não esteja em meu direito perguntar, mas... o que aconteceu? 

         - Ou alguém está querendo pregar uma brincadeira de péssimo gosto em nós – começou Voldemort, caminhando até Kimiko, que ainda dormia apesar da conversa ao seu lado. – Ou o Garoto Que Viveu realmente se transformou no Garoto Que Morreu. 

         - Mas ele não pode estar morto! – gritou Draco, e arrependeu-se de sua exaltação. – Quer dizer... meu mestre está tentando mata-lo a anos e jamais conseguiu. Potter não teria morrido com tamanha facilidade!

         - O universo possui um senso de humor bastante abstrato, Draco – disse Voldemort, mas agora ele não olhava para Draco, e sim para Kimiko. – Algumas vezes, os maiores guerreiros são atropelados ao voltarem de uma guerra...

         - Mas... – Draco iria dizer que eles não deveriam aceitar tal fato tão facilmente, mas Voldemort sinalizou para que ele se calasse.

         - Kimiko? – Voldemort agora olhava para a garota, que ainda estava dormindo. Novamente, Draco iria intervir para disser que ela não poderia conversar com Voldemort enquanto se encontrava dormindo, mas nesse momento Kimiko abriu os olhos, despertando de seu sono.

         Talvez devêssemos lembrar aqui que a maioria das pessoas desperta com vários resquícios de sono em si, e demora algum tempo para se adequar à realidade. A maioria das pessoas, também, acorda com relativo bom humor, um sensível e relativo, mas ainda assim bom humor. Draco descobriu que nenhuma dessas afirmações poderia ser atribuída a Kimiko.

         Kimiko pulou sobre a cama, colocando-se de pé em menos de dois segundos, e olhou para Draco e Voldemort com um olhar confuso e raivoso. Sua varinha girava entre os dedos de sua mão esquerda como se a garota se controlasse para não lançar nenhum feitiço Imperdoável contra um dos dois bruxos. Ou talvez contra os dois. 

         - Tem – ela grunhiu, olhando como uma leoa furiosa para os dois bruxos. – Algo errado. Eu não consigo encontrar o Potter. 

         - Bem, nem todos conseguem a perfeição em Necromancia – disse Draco, dando de ombros. O olhar que Kimiko lançou a ele quase fez com que ele se arrependesse de ter aberto a boca. Quase. 

         - Cale a boca, loirinho – guspiu ela, e virou-se para Voldemort. – Ele está morto, de fato. O que é bastante estranho, de fato. Porque eu deveria estar morta, de fato. Mas, de fato, eu não estou morta.

         - De fato, você é bastante repetitiva – disse Draco, dando de ombros. Ele se virou para Voldemort, que agora parecia não prestar muita atenção a Draco ou a Kimiko. Parecia concentrado, pensando em algo. Então, Voldemort olhou para Kimiko por algum tempo, fazendo movimentos positivos com a cabeça.

         - Poder – disse Voldemort, por fim. Kimiko e Draco arquearam suas sobrancelhas na direção de Voldemort, que parecia estar tendo alguma crise de insanidade e não estava falando coisa com coisa. – Kimiko, talvez você tenha atingido um nível de poder suficiente para existir sozinha. Talvez você não precise mais de Harry. 

         - Mas... e como eu posso ser uma Degê sem uma fonte? – perguntou Kimiko, olhando para as próprias mãos numa expressão de terror.

         - Degê? – Draco falou mais alto do que pretendia e isso lhe rendeu olhares distraídos de Kimiko e Voldemort.

         - _Dream Gazer_ – disse Voldemort, dando de ombros. – Seu pai não lhe ensinou nada sobre _Dream Gazers_?

         - Acredito que não, mestre – murmurou Draco, não se lembrando de jamais ter escutado tal expressão. Talvez Lúcio tivesse comentado algo com ele, mas Draco não parecia disposto a aceitar a alternativa de que ele havia esquecido de algo que seu pai lhe ensinara. 

         - Ignorante – grunhiu Kimiko, cruzando os braços e olhando com desprezo para Draco.

         - É vergonhoso você não conhecer nada sobre Degês, Draco... mas eu não estou com paciência para lhe punir com um _Cruciatus_. Mas que isso não se repita – disse Voldemort, a voz baixa. Draco assentiu com a cabeça, não compreendendo ao certo porque saber o que eram esses Degês era tão importante. – Na noite em que eu planejava assassinar Potter pela primeira vez – Draco quase sorriu no modo que Voldemort jamais falava sobre a sua Queda, mas não era tolo o suficiente para que deixasse que Voldemort percebesse isso. – Ocorreu uma certa explosão de poder e, como você já deve saber, parte de meu poder passou para o garoto.

         - Claro – assentiu Draco, olhando para Kimiko e para Voldemort alternadamente. – E?

         - Bem, o fato é que Harry Potter também perdeu parte de seus poderes naquela noite. Mas, ao invés de esses poderes virem para mim, eles foram parar em Kimiko – disse Voldemort, apontando com a cabeça na direção de Kimiko.

         - Meus pais haviam resolvido convocar poderes para a filha que pretendiam gerar e, bem... eles conseguiram, de alguma forma, capturar os poderes de Harry Potter para mim – Kimiko interrompeu, ainda de pé sobre a cama.  

         - Isso – assentiu Voldemort. Se isso era possível, Draco parecia ainda mais confuso.

         - E... ? – sequer conseguiu murmurar alguma pergunta inteligível, já que havia coisas demais que ele não entendeu que fazer apenas uma pergunta não era possível.

         - Harry Potter era a arma que Lílian e Tiago Potter planejavam preparar contra mim – disse ele, dando de ombros. – Ou contra qualquer outro ser "maligno" que pudesse atrapalhar suas vidas como "bonzinhos" – acrescentou, a voz carregada em sarcasmo. – Pois Harry seria um _Dream Gazer_ feito sob encomenda. E, sendo treinado adequadamente por Tiago Potter, que carregava a tradição dos _Dream Gazers_ em sua família, Harry Potter poderia se tornar um adversário quase invencível. Por isso, eu pretendia liquidar-los, ele e o gerador da família, Tiago Potter, para evitar desvantagens desnecessárias. E no fim quem salvou Harry e o mundo mágico de mim por quase treze anos foi aquela Sangue Ruim, a mãe dele – continuou ele, dando uma ênfase quase exagerada ao termo 'Sangue Ruim'. 

         - Mas o que seria um _Dream Gazer_? E, se um desses é tão poderoso, porque eles não prepararam um exército de _Dream Gazers _em várias famílias para que você não pudesse acabar com todos eles? – perguntou Draco, arqueando ainda mais suas pálidas sobrancelhas. Ele tinha a desagradável sensação de que, se erguesse suas sobrancelhas mais um pouco, elas encostariam em seus cabelos. 

         - Um _Dream Gazer_ é alguém que pode atravessar os sonhos alheios e, se bem treinado, pode mudar muita coisa no inconsciente dos outros – disse Voldemort, sentando-se na cama como se de repente se sentisse muito cansado. – Se ele crescesse aprendendo a treinar seu dom, Potter logo poderia entrar nos sonhos de todos os Comensais da Morte. Seria o caos. Ele poderia encontrar todas as informações sobre nossos planos secretos nas mentes dos Comensais, assim como implantar falsos desejos, emoções, sonhos e lembranças em meus homens. Eu estaria acabado. E eles não poderiam criar muitos _Dream Gazers_ porque... isso não é tão simples. É necessário ter sangue _Dream Gazer_, como os Potter possuíam, além da ajuda da sorte ou, no caso de Harry, várias poções e encantamentos. 

         - Possuíam? – perguntou Draco, começando a entender alguma coisa, mas não muito. 

         - Bem, Tiago está morto e Harry também, então não existe mais sangue _Dream Gazer_ nos Potter simplesmente porque não existem mais Potter – disse, e fez uma pausa. Kimiko sentou-se ao lado dele, olhando-o com um olhar... preocupado?

         Isso era algo definitivamente novo para Draco... um olhar preocupado dirigido para o Lorde das Trevas?  Aquele que costumava receber tantos olhares amedrontados, terrificados... agora inspirava quase.... pena de uma garotinha de dezoito anos. Onde aquele ser que costumava inspirar livros sobre mentes malignas havia ido parar? Nesse preciso momento, Voldemort parecia terrivelmente cansado... frustrado, até. Seria a raiva por não ter sido ele a ter dado um fim à vida miserável de Harry Potter?

         - Deixe-me ver se eu entendi: você queria assassinar os Potter por causa desse tal poder _Dream Gazer_, mas o poder passou para Kimiko por algum ritual abstrato – começou Draco e, apesar do olhar assassino que Kimiko lhe dirigiu, ele continuou. – Bem... então porque você não planejou matar Kimiko também? – agora Draco definitivamente estaria morto e enterrado debaixo de sete palmos de terra em tempo recorde se o olhar de Kimiko pudesse matar. Não que ela não tivesse vontade de faze-lo, claro. – Aliás, como que você encontrou a Kimiko?

         - Eu não tenciono acabar com Kimiko porque ela está do meu lado, seu garoto tolo, e eu não costumo dizimar meus aliados. Especialmente os mais fiéis e poderosos – grunhiu Voldemort, não se preocupando em afastar a mão que Kimiko agora pousara em seu ombro. 

         - Certo... – murmurou Draco, pouco convencido. – E o que você pretende fazer agora que o Garoto que Mais Atrapalhou a Sua Vida não está mais aí para lhe incomodar? 

         - Investigar – o olhar de Voldemort elevou-se da direção de Draco, que sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha por causa dos olhos flamejantes em fúria de Voldemort. – Eu só estou lhe contando isso, garoto, porque você tem se revelado extremamente eficiente... na medida do possível, claro – apesar de Draco não entender o que ele queria dizer com isso, resolveu que aquele não seria um bom momento para fazer perguntas. – Por isso, eu quero que você vá até esse local onde Potter foi encontrado morto. Procure por pistas sobre quem teria feito o serviço sujo.

         - Mas para que isso seria importante... ? – Draco arqueou novamente as sobrancelhas. Agora que o maldito garoto estava morto, por que eles deveriam se preocupar com quem fizera esse favor a eles?

         - Quem quer que seja, eu preciso dar a esse alguém um recado... – começou Voldemort, levantando-se com mais forças do que antes. – De que não se deve roubar a presa dos outros. E eu pretendo demonstrar isso de maneira bastante dolorosa. 

         - Se você assim deseja – disse Draco, e fez nova reverência. – Eu posso partir imediatamente, mas antes, eu gostaria de fazer uma última pergunta... 

         - Pergunte logo! – guspiu Kimiko. _Bem_, pensou Draco, _pelo menos ela é firme... teria dado uma boa Sonserina caso tivesse freqüentado Hogwarts..._

         - Como você está usando esses poderes _Dream Gazer_, Kimiko? – perguntou Draco num tom mais agudo do que gostaria. De certa forma, não sabia se gostaria da resposta. – Isso tem alguma relação com os tais oráculos de Potter? Com o sonho da traição... ?

         - Você não é tão burro quanto parece – disse Kimiko, assentindo com a cabeça. – Durante quase dois anos, eu venho sendo um meio de conexão entre Voldemort e Harry... durante um ano inteiro, eu acabava mostrando para Harry tudo o que Voldemort planejava... foi assim que ele descobriu muitos planos importantes no ano passado... 

         - E por que você faria isso? – perguntou Draco, duvidando da tal 'fidelidade' de Kimiko após tal afirmação. 

         - Eu não sabia. Somente no ano passado eu encontrei Voldemort, com quem eu tanto sonhei durante esses dezoito anos... após nós conseguirmos descobrir tudo isso, eu comecei a manipular melhor os sonhos... por algum motivo, eu só consigo me conectar com Voldemort ou com Harry, por isso nós resolvemos passar a dar falsas seguranças para Harry através de seus sonhos... – disse Kimiko, desviando-se de Voldemort e Draco. 

         - Brilhante plano... com ele descobrindo tantos planos nossos, sua sensação de segurança não será falsa – disse Draco com sarcasmo. 

         - Eu estava mostrando apenas planos sem importância... eram sacrifícios necessários para o nosso plano... – disse Kimiko, olhando para Voldemort em busca de apoio, mas este apenas olhava para Kimiko e para Draco. – Estava tudo indo muito bem... foi necessário quase um ano para que eu pudesse criar o pesadelo perfeito, onde aquela garota de cabelo esquisito trairia a Ordem. As coisas estavam indo bem... ele logo começaria a não confiar em mais ninguém... e aí você entrava, para dar ainda mais certeza de que havia um traidor. Outra parte complicada foi fazer alguém entrar na casa... não foi nada fácil conseguir que Harry desse uma permissão inconsciente para que nossa Comensal pudesse dar o seu recado – ela quase sorriu. Certamente, sentia-se orgulhosa de si mesma por ter conseguido fazer algo tão difícil. – Daria tudo certo, se Potter não tivesse morrido antes do tempo. Mais um pouco e toda a Ordem teria caído junto com ele... por causa dele. 

         - Será que agora você consegue compreender porque eu quero me vingar de quem pode ter interferido em meus planos antes do tempo? – disse Voldemort, finalmente falando. – Não é apenas pessoal... claro que eu gostaria de ter esmagado Potter com as minhas próprias mãos, mas há muito mais em jogo. Nós perdemos uma chance de ouro de acabar com toda a maldita Ordem da Fênix! 

         - Claro – assentiu Draco. – Bem, então eu estou indo...

         - Já vai tarde – grunhiu Kimiko, mas alto o bastante para que Draco a escutasse. Este se virou novamente para ela.

         - Antipática – grunhiu ele.

         - Cobra – respondeu ela, e tanto Voldemort quanto Draco arquearam as sobrancelhas. 

         - Obrigado – disse ele, assentindo com a cabeça. E Desaparatou. 

         Draco conhecia bem o lugar... ficava a apenas alguns metros de Hogsmeade, e era um pequeno monte de grama, além de uma grande árvore. A alguns metros dali, uma caverna, não muito grande. Sirius Black se escondeu ali durante algum tempo enquanto fugia dos Dementadores, mas Draco não tinha como saber disso. Ele apenas caminhou até a caverna e entrou na mesma, agradecendo que a luz do dia ainda o ajudasse a enxergar o lado de dentro. Mas não havia nada ali... nenhum vestígio de feitiços, as paredes se encontravam intactas... Draco tentou alguns feitiços em busca de uma passagem secreta, algum feitiço utilizado... em vão. 

         Saiu novamente dali, olhando em volta sem saber ao certo o que procurar. Não havia absolutamente nada ali. Mas... por que haveria? Alguém esperto o bastante para assassinar Harry Potter não seria tolo o suficiente para deixar pistas óbvias. Pensou em caminhar até Hogsmeade e perguntar para os habitantes dali se alguém havia visto algo suspeito, mas se lembrou que a polícia já havia feito isso. Os métodos mais ortodoxos já haviam sido percorridos, e agora restava a Draco encontrar outros. 

         Caminhou até a árvore e deu alguns passos à frente, sentando-se sobre a sombra da mesma e olhando para o vilarejo tão próximo dali. Suspirou, tentando pensar por onde poderia começar.

         - Você não deveria deixar suas costas tão desprotegidas, Malfoy – disse uma voz... uma voz! A voz de...! Não, não poderia ser. Draco virou-se num salto, observando o dono daquela voz pular de cima da árvore e parar bem à sua frente. – Alguém pode lhe golpear por trás. 

         Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Draco não fazia a mais absoluta idéia do que dizer. Pela primeira vez em anos, Draco sentiu-se um completo idiota com o queixo caído do jeito que estava. E, pela primeira vez em anos, Draco sentia que talvez visitar o St. Mungo não seria tão má idéia, afinal de contas. 

         - Potter? – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, por falta de comentários sarcásticos ou um feitiço eficiente.  

**..::To Be Continued... (ou senão eu acho que eu vou ser assassinada por alguém...) ::..**


	6. Ten Minutes

**Nome da Autora: **Cindy "Lain-chan"

**E-mail: **fly2angels@yahoo.com.br

**Sinopse:** Dois anos após terminarem seus estudos em Hogwarts, o trio formado por Harry, Hermione e Rony faz parte da Ordem da Fênix. A Guerra contra o Lado das Trevas está chegando em seu ponto mais crítico, e um estranho dom que Harry adquiriu, o de premeditar certos atos que os Comensais da Morte iriam fazer, será a peça principal para o cheque-mate de um dos lados. Resta saber se isso será uma vantagem para o Lado de Voldemort ou para o lado de Harry. 

**Disclaimer:** Ok, como diria um conhecido meu, alguém que não saiba sequer o significado de "fanfiction" provavelmente não vai saber me processar por estar fazendo uma inocente fanfic...****

**Nota da Autora:** Eis a minha primeira fic em português no _fanfiction.net_ e, como vocês, que lêem as fics em português do _fanfiction.net_ já devem ter reparado, o público é bem menor do que o da seção em inglês. Portanto, se você conseguir ler essa fic até o final, por favor, deixe seu comentário. ^_^ Flames serão usados para tostar marshmallows, e tenho dito. 

**Segunda Nota da Autora:** O nome desse capítulo é o nome da banda de um amigo meu ( que provavelmente nunca vai ler essa fic porque não curte Harry Potter, sniff... ;_;) , e eu acabei encontrando essa música com o mesmo nome e que eu acho que ele gosta. Aliás, eu acho que é por causa dessa música que ele nomeou a banda com esse nome. 

**Terceira Nota da Autora:** OK, OK. Eu demorei uma eternidade para escrever este capítulo. Mas... sabecumequié, começaram as aulas, treinos de kung fu, aulas de pinturas, problemas pessoais... misture tudo e você não encontrará muito tempo ou inspiração para escrever. Mas, olhem pelo lado bom! O próximo capítulo provavelmente será o último, e eu acredito que ele vai ser escrito muito mais rapidamente do que este aqui. Ou talvez não. -_-" . Bem, eu só queria deixar registrado aqui um pedido de desculpas pra todo mundo que estava esperando por esse capítulo há meses. -_-"

**Quarta Nota da Autora (aka Agradecimentos): dely_li,** eu acho que quase te matei do coração com a demora, não é mesmo? =op O mesmo vale para a **Li Hio**... e **Diana Prallon**, eu juro que sequer pensei na possibilidade da poção Polissuco... @_@ eu acho que essa parte do enredo estava tão certa na minha cabeça que eu nem verifiquei todas as possibilidades. =op **Kaolla Su** foi outra que ficou esperando pelo capítulo... bem, espero que esse aqui não lhe decepcione. ^.^ **Sylvia Malfoy**, não, eu não estava zoando quando eu disse que não sabia o que era 'gira'... essa gíria não é usada no Brasil... =op E eu ainda não explico nesse capítulo o que aconteceu com o Harry... só no capítulo final, mesmo. =op **Ártemis**, eu não posso fazer nada, bloqueios criativos não escolhem momento para acontecerem! **Zena**, eu não tenho culpa de amar Cliffhangers! Falando sério, eu acho que é meu instinto maligno para com os leitores... =op E a herdeira é outra que não é muito esclarecida nesse capítulo... só no próximo, também =op **Rogue**, novamente, eu sou uma mente maligna que adora deixar seus leitores pendurados... mas não era a minha intenção que vocês ficassem pendurados por TANTO tempo =op **Michiru Kaioh**, tadinha, deve estar com os olhinhos girando, girando... =op **KK-Watson**, valeu pelo elogio! ^.^ Ah, e um aviso a todos os leitores: algo que me diz que vocês vão querer dar uma olhada no primeiro capítulo de novo depois de lerem esse daqui... é que algo acontece nesse capítulo que, bem, pode ser meio surpreendente para quem não prestou muita atenção num certo parágrafo do primeiro capítulo... =op Bom, chega de enrolar! Boa leitura! ^.~

E Eu Sonhei Com Campos Onde Choviam Gotas Carmesins

Capítulo VI: Ten Minutes

_Ten minutes to downtown, is ten minutes too far._

_When my friends all say I'm crazy,_

_Maybe I'm being selfish._

_Maybe I'm just scared._

_         - The Get Up Kids, "Ten Minutes"_

         Ele deveria estar morto.

         Mas não estava.

         E isso quando Draco pensava que as coisas não poderiam ficar mais complicadas.

         - Potter? 

         - Dez pontos para a Sonserina pela brilhante dedução, Malfoy – disse Harry, encostando-se no tronco daquela árvore solitária. – Sentiu saudades?

         - Pare de falar assim! Você deveria estar morto, seu estúpido! – gritou Draco, dando alguns passos para trás num gesto de puro medo. Harry apenas deu de ombros.

         - E...? – o maldito sorria! Se já não estivesse morto, Draco tinha certeza de que teria assassinado Potter por tal sorriso em tão maldita hora. 

         Espere. Mortos não falam com os vivos, falam? Potter estava morto, não estava? Então o que raios o garoto de ouro estava fazendo na frente de Malfoy?

         A menos que Malfoy também tivesse morrido também e...

         ... ok, Draco estava precisando de um médico. Agora. 

         - Mortos não falam! – gritou novamente Draco, caminhando até Harry num ato de falsa coragem. Falsa, já que tremia a cada passo. 

         - Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – Harry novamente sorria. Por mais óbvia que parecesse a questão, já que Potter havia sido declarado morto e pronto para ser enterrado, Draco tinha de reconsiderar suas afirmações... afinal, o fato de Harry Potter, o Garoto Que Deveria Ter Morrido Mas Havia Voltado Só Para Lhe Importunar, estava bem à sua frente adicionava dados contraditórios à sua tese. Além do mais, Potter não estava questionando o fato de estar morto, e sim o fato de poder ou não falar.

         Isso começava a estar parecido demais com algum tipo de filme de terror classe C para que Draco se sentisse à vontade.

         - Pois bem, eu não tenho certeza de mais nada – Draco esperava que sua súbita sinceridade pegasse Potter de surpresa, pois ele não possuía mais nenhuma arma contra mortos que voltam do além. – O que você pretende, Potter? Tornar-se o monstro debaixo da minha cama?

         - Oh, não... acabaram me oferecendo empregos muito melhores do que esse – disse Harry dando de ombros casualmente. – Eu vim aqui porque você está me devendo algo, Malfoy, e você não quer ficar com uma dívida não-paga com um bruxo póstumo, quer?

         - Era essa a minha intenção, mas eu estou disposto a ouvir qual seria a sua sugestão – Draco começava a olhar para os lados, suspeitando que Potter talvez não tivesse voltado do além sozinho. Quem sabe se ele não teria trazido seus pais para lhe fazer companhia? No entanto, o ar quente de verão daquele lugar não escondia ninguém.

         - Na realidade, não é uma sugestão – Harry deu um passo na direção de Draco, que instintivamente deu um passo para trás. – É sua obrigação.

         - E o que lhe faz pensar que pode me obrigar a fazer qualquer coisa? – não, Draco definitivamente não perderia seus nervos com facilidade. Não que confrontar um antigo inimigo que deveria estar morto poderia ser classificado como uma situação fácil de se lidar, claro.  

         - Bem, talvez eu esteja redondamente enganado e você esteja com muita vontade de descobrir como eu voltei para cá... – disse Harry, passando despreocupadamente uma de suas mãos pelo cabelo. – Sabe, é o tipo de coisa que aparece em filmes de terror, e eu nunca acreditei que você fosse exatamente um fã de filmes de terror – fez uma pausa, sorriu. – Afinal de contas, você prefere fazer os horrores você mesmo, não é? 

         - De preferência – disse Draco, pensando – e não ousando falar isso para Potter – que definitivamente ele preferia fazer os horrores, jamais sofre-los. Afinal, sofrimento não era algo para gente como Draco Malfoy.

         - Bem, mas você deve saber que eu não vim aqui para discutir suas tendências sádicas... – disse Harry, e pela primeira vez naquele encontro ele fechou sua expressão, olhando com sobriedade para Draco. – Eu vou lhe pedir apenas uma coisa... e isso deve pagar a sua dívida de traição. Eu quero que você faça novamente uma pequena traição.

         - Nada muito difícil. Eu esperava mais de você, Potter – disse Draco, o cinismo escondendo o nervosismo em sua voz. – O que você quer? Fotos do Crabbe em couro? Eu aposto que devo ter algumas guardadas em algum lugar...

         - Não troque os papéis, Malfoy – Harry permaneceu inexpressivo, nem sorrindo nem sombrio. – Eu faço as piadinhas cínicas. Você é o desregulado mental da história.

         - Oh, obrigado por me lembrar desse detalhe – Draco manteve seu desdém no máximo. – Pois então, nós poderíamos ficar horas nesse joguinho de palavras e você demoraria séculos para me dizer o que você tanto quer – percebendo como estava submisso, Draco ergueu o nariz o mais alto que pôde. – Aí, eu digo que não vou fazer porcaria nenhuma e te mato de novo. 

         - Eu não tentaria algo tão idiota se fosse você. Afinal, seu mestre passou mais de dez anos vivendo como algo inferior a uma minhoca depois de tentar me matar – disse Harry, balançando a cabeça com decepção. – Pule para a parte onde você me obedece que você facilitaria a sua e a minha partes.

         - Pois então, dê as cartas – não que Draco tencionasse obedecer ao maldito garoto de ouro, mas precisava livrar-se dele antes que seu estoque de cinismo e humor ácido se acabasse e ele estivesse totalmente vulnerável perante Potter. E com certeza ele não desejava isso. 

         - Na realidade, é algo bastante simples – disse Harry, caminhando com um andar calmo e quase flutuante na direção de Draco – Tudo o que eu preciso é que você traia seu Lorde Voldemort. Simples, não?

         - E por que eu faria isso? – Draco deu outro passo para trás, mas, por mais que Harry parecesse mal estar caminhando, ele avançava sobre Draco mais rápido do que este conseguia recuar. Draco engoliu em seco, esperando que Harry não percebesse seu temor. 

         - Será que eu preciso mesmo responder a isto? – agora Harry estava tão próximo de Draco que este mal conseguia desviar do olhar de Draco. Harry colocou ambas as mãos sobre os ombros de Draco e sorriu. – Será que o modo como você está tremendo não diz o bastante? A questão agora, Malfoy, é saber quem você teme mais: Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, ou Aquele-que-voltou-para-puxar-o-seu-pé...    

         - Isto não é muito difícil – Draco estava começando a deixar suas defesas caírem. Quando estava prestes a concordar com Potter, porém, lembrou-se de algo. – Você está bastante físico para um espírito, não é mesmo? – e ao dizer isto, encarou Potter, esperando por uma reação desesperada do mesmo. Tal reação nunca veio.

         - Tendo controle sobre meu espírito – começou Harry, encostando sua cabeça ao ombro de Draco. – Você realmente acha que eu não daria um jeito de conseguir o controle sobre o meu corpo?

         Draco fecha os olhos, pensativo e temeroso. Em seguida, abre-os novamente, apenas para encarar o ar cheio de si de Harry Potter. Este não era mais o garotinho quieto e rebelde de oito anos atrás, e Draco agora sabe bem disso. O garoto agora é um homem, que sabe o que quer e não vai ficar quieto num canto, lamuriando sua fama. Um homem que agora se tornaria o maior bruxo da Inglaterra se realmente conseguisse derrotar Voldemort. 

         E se ele fizesse isso, Draco estaria do lado perdedor da guerra. Mas, espere, um Malfoy nunca perde.

         - O que você deseja exatamente que eu faça? – pergunta Draco, finalmente conseguindo encarar Harry com firmeza. – Diga-me! Sou todo ouvidos!

         - Pouca coisa. Apenas faça com que Voldemort esteja aqui daqui a uma hora. – Harry parece levemente nervoso agora, mas sua expressão logo se dissipa. – E talvez eu não lhe incomode mais.

         - E como eu posso ter certeza disso? – Draco ergue ambas as pálidas sobrancelhas, novamente incrédulo. 

         - Oh, é claro que você não pode ter certeza disso – disse Harry, dando um passo para trás e dando de ombros. – Mas eu não acredito que isso sirva para muita coisa. Afinal de contas, até uma hora atrás você não acreditava que os mortos poderiam voltar, não é mesmo? Com direito a corpo físico e tudo o mais. Você tinha certeza disso. E, no entanto, aqui estou eu. 

         - Uma hora – foi tudo o que Draco murmurou após um instante. – Está bem. Uma hora. Em uma hora, você terá Voldemort aqui, para fazer o que bem entender com ele. Mas eu espero que aja uma boa penalidade contra mortos que quebram promessas – Harry sorriu e fez sinal de promessa com os dedos. Draco suspirou. – Uma hora – e Desaparatou. 

         Ali, no meio do campo, Harry sorria. Seu plano ia muito bem. Era surpreendente que ele não tivesse tal idéia mais cedo, e, no entanto, ele teria ficado surpreso se tivesse tido essa idéia mais cedo. 

         Mas isso não importava agora. O que importava é que em uma hora tudo estaria terminado. 

         Nada mal. 

         Se soubesse que era necessário apenas morrer para derrotar Voldemort, ele já teria feito isso há muito tempo.

         E então Harry sorriu-se de sua própria ironia. 

          De volta da onde tinha vindo, Draco novamente caminhava com pressa pelos corredores. Era, talvez, uma grande imprudência permitir a Aparatação naquela mansão, mas, de certa forma, apenas as pessoas certas sabiam da localização de tal mansão, de forma que esta era bastante segura.

         Apesar de caminhar a passos firmes, sua decisão não era tão firme quanto poderia ser. Haviam apenas duas alternativas: trair Voldemort ou não. Mediu suas chances. Se traísse Voldemort e ele fosse destruído, talvez Draco conseguisse ajuda de Potter, já que ele ajudara o maldito. Se ele traísse Voldemort mas este vencesse a derradeira batalha, Draco estaria em maus lençóis. Se ele não traísse Voldemort, Potter voltaria para puxar o seu pé. 

         Espere um momento.

         Como ele poderia ter tanta certeza de que Potter realmente estava morto?

         Ah, claro. Os exames. Realizaram tantos exames que não era possível que ele ainda estivesse vivo. Quer dizer, alguns destes exames poderiam matar o paciente se ele já não estivesse morto. Obviamente esses testes só eram realizados por comparsas de Voldemort ou aspirantes, mas não deixava de ser uma técnica. 

         Fotos. Era óbvio que ele tinha de estar morto. Quer dizer, um dos testes era para verificar se o morto não havia tomado poção Polissuco! E não haviam outros meios de se transformar em outra pessoa, Draco tinha certeza disso.

         Então, não ceder a Harry não era uma possibilidade. Afinal de contas, no momento, Potter representava um perigo para ele muito maior do que Voldemort. 

         Vamos ao trabalho, então. Draco abriu com força a porta dupla, procurando com o olhar ávido por Voldemort, e não encontrou apenas ele, como também Kimiko. Ambos conversavam animadamente sobre algo que Draco não conseguiu distinguir. 

         - Mestre – chamou Draco, mas Voldemort pareceu mal notar sua presença. Ou isso, ou ele estava simplesmente o ignorando. – Mestre... ? Mestre?!

         - Draco? – Voldemort virou-se com certo desinteresse. – Você voltou bastante rápido. Encontrou alguma pista sobre o que aconteceu com o nosso Garoto Maldito?

         Hora de interpretar. Draco fez uma pausa, reafirmando-se. Assim que voltasse a falar, teria de falar com convicção... Voldemort desconfiar de sua traição seria a sua perdição. E ele não podia tomar esse tipo de risco. Mas ele era um Malfoy. Mentiras e traições faziam parte de seu sangue. – Descobri.

         Voldemort apenas o olhou de modo irritado, e foi Kimiko quem se levantou e caminhou até o lado de Draco, dando um soquinho em seu braço. – Fala, garoto. O que você descobriu? 

         - Você está pegando um pouco do sotaque americano... – murmurou Draco. Kimiko apenas arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas. – Sim, sim. Eu descobri quem foi o encarregado pelo servicinho sujo.

         - Nome? – perguntou Kimiko, dando de costas e caminhando até a sua penteadeira, onde sua varinha jazia. 

         - Não sei – Draco deu de ombros, com casualidade. – Eu apenas o encontrei. Aliás, ele me encontrou – se você quer mentir, coloque toda a culpa em outra pessoa. Especialmente se a outra pessoa não puder lhe contradizer. 

         - E? – era Kimiko novamente quem falava. Voldemort apenas encarava Draco com um olhar pensativo, como se ponderasse sobre algo. 

         - Ele deseja se tornar um Comensal da Morte, mas somente se pudesse entrar diretamente na alta hierarquia. Para tanto, ele diz que precisa vê-lo pessoalmente – diz Draco, medindo cada palavra como se fosse algum tipo de advogado entre Voldemort e este suposto homem. 

         - Interessante – Voldemort finalmente se levanta e caminha até Kimiko. – É um tolo. Será um prazer acabar com aquele que acabou com Harry Potter.

         - Você me mataria se eu tivesse conseguido exterminar Harry Potter? – Draco arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas. Por um momento, sua surpresa não era puro fingimento. 

         - Provavelmente – disse Voldemort, a expressão indecifrável. – Esse prazer é meu, e aquele que está no caminho de Lorde Voldemort deve perecer. Assim como este homem incógnito.  O que mais ele disse? 

         - Que não promete lealdade eterna ao senhor – disse Draco, fazendo uma leve reverência. – Mas que provavelmente será seu servo mais fiel. Além disso, ele o estaria esperando em uma hora – faz uma pausa, olha para o seu relógio de pulso, com os ponteiros brilhantes e indicando, além das horas, temperatura e estado de magia, indicando que se tratava de um relógio de pulso mágico. – Ou melhor, em trinta minutos. No mesmo campo onde assassinou Potter.

         - Que simbólico! – Kimiko virou-se na direção de Draco, um sorriso malicioso. – Pois bem. O que faremos, meu senhor?

         - Nós vamos até lá – disse Voldemort. – Sem Potter, não existem muitos perigos para mim. Mas, antes disso, vamos tomar algumas providências.

  


         - Que tipo de providências? – perguntou Draco, embora se não soubesse se perguntava isso por pura curiosidade ou se com o vil propósito de trair mais esta parte de Voldemort. 

         - Providências – Voldemort deu de ombros. – Agora que Harry Potter está realmente morto, eu finalmente posso fazer algumas coisas...

         - Do gênero... finalmente entrar para o balé – disse Kimiko, um tom de sarcasmo tão grande que você poderia corta-lo com a ponta de sua varinha. – Este pobre órfão, desde criança, quis entrar para o balé, mas algo sempre o impedia! Coisas pequenas, como assassinar trouxas, seus pais, ou tentar conquistar o mundo, mas que sempre acabavam atrapalhando seu sonho maior – fez uma pausa após Voldemort lhe dirigir um olhar de _Avada Kedavra_, mas em seguida continuou. – Agora, como ele pretende se especializar em balé em menos de trinta minutos permanece um mistério...

         - Ah, a ironia que me mata! – Voldemort suspira. Em seguida, tenta sorrir. – Oh, espere. Eu sou imortal. Corte-me com sua ironia! Ela não pode me ferir!

         - Vamos ver isso – diz Kimiko, dando de ombros. – Mas, imagine! Lorde Voldemort de tutu rosado! Você seria capa do Profeta Diário por dias e não precisaria matar ninguém para isso! – em seguida, pensou sobre isto. – Quer dizer, talvez alguém tenha um ataque do coração ao ver você em poses de balé, mas... 

         - Oras, cale-se! – mas Voldemort –e Draco mal pôde acreditar ao ver isso – sorriu abertamente. – Vamos, Kimiko, Draco, nós temos muito que fazer em meia hora. 

         - Ouço e obedeço – murmurou Draco, dando de ombros. Mas, após Kimiko, seguiu Voldemort para fora do quarto. Andaram pelos corredores luxuosos, até chegarem em um ponto distante da mansão. 

         Pararam em frente a uma pequena porta trancada.

         - Sabe, por detrás desta porta está alguém que por muito tempo acreditou poder lutar contra mim – disse Voldemort, como se refletisse sobre alguém que não via há muito tempo. – Alguém que acreditou ter a minha clemência – gargalhou, mas não foi acompanhado por Kimiko ou Draco, que apenas cogitavam quem seria aquele alguém. – Sim, este alguém é especial, e é somente por isto que essa pessoa permanece viva, apenas presa atrás destas portas. 

         - Quem é? – Kimiko jamais resistia a perguntar algo. Estendeu a mão para abrir a porta, mas Voldemort segurou seu pulso e o afastou da maçaneta.

         - Deixe-me curtir este momento – disse Voldemort, e talvez tivesse fechado os olhos e ficado pensativo se fosse um ser humano normal. Como ele era Lorde Voldemort, apenas encarou a porta com um brilho malicioso nos lábios. – Eu tenho lembranças desta pessoa antes de qualquer um de vocês dois se conhecer por gente. Eu a conheci quando ainda não me temiam. Talvez ela tenha herdado deste conhecimento primordial seu ímpeto perante mim, talvez não. 

         - Pelo visto, é algum bruxo de terceira idade – disse Kimiko, balançando a cabeça. Há quanto tempo você o conhece?

         - Oh, mais de sessenta anos – Voldemort respondeu após uma breve hesitação. – Estou ficando velho, mas, do ponto de vista da eternidade, ainda sou uma criança... 

         - Comovente – Kimiko revirou os olhos. – Hein, abra essa porta! Nossa meia hora está escorrendo pelas valas da eternidade...

         - Espere. Resolveram falar como poetas e esqueceram de me avisar? – Draco disse, ficando apenas um pouco atrás dos dois. Voldemort olhou para Kimiko e Draco, e suspirou.

         - O que há com essa geração de vocês que conhece apenas a beleza do riso fácil? – murmurou ele, meio para si mesmo, meio para os outros dois. Em seguida, abriu a porta, revelando um pequeno quarto escuro, iluminado magicamente por luzes bruxuleantes.

         Mas o que Draco viu ao centro do quarto, deitado na cama com um ar doentio, ele não teria acreditado mesmo que as luzes estivessem acesas. Não, não era possível. Quer dizer, ele ouvira boatos, mas... e ele olhou para Voldemort, que agora caminhava até o vulto, este que permanecia tão estático que poderia ter sido confundido com material póstumo entre a mobília. 

         Voldemort sentou-se ao lado do vulto, e Kimiko e Draco o seguiram. Kimiko não parecia nem de longe tão surpresa quanto Draco, mas mesmo assim suas pupilas se dilataram. Culpa da fraca iluminação, claro. Afinal, ela não poderia estar tão surpresa quanto ele simplesmente porque ela não conhecia aquela pessoa tão bem quanto Draco.

         Mas... esse pessoal mais velho costuma ter umas rugas muito iguais. Talvez fosse apenas alguém incrivelmente parecido... ! Draco, no entanto, a cada passo que dava tinha mais certeza de que não estava enganado. Quando essa pessoa levantou o olhar sonolento na direção de Voldemort, porém, Draco não teria mais acreditado se alguém dissesse que ele estava enganado. E quando o olhar de Voldemort, mesmo naquele ambiente escuro, iluminou-se com sadismo e finalmente adereçou aquele vulto, então não havia mais dúvidas. 

         - Bom dia, Minerva.

         _Pela Barba de Merlin!_ Justo agora que Draco estava começando a achar que nada mais de bizarro poderia acontecer...     

         - Oh, as coisas não são mais como costumavam ser – Minerva olhou para Voldemort com desprezo, e então para Draco e Kimiko. Talvez ela o tivesse reconhecido, talvez não. – Tom, quem são essas crianças? 

         PAFT! Draco tremeu involuntariamente quando a pesada mão de Voldemort pousou sobre Minerva, deixando uma marca avermelhada no rosto da velha bruxa. Esta olhou para Voldemort com ainda mais desprezo, e Kimiko apenas assistia a tudo isso passivamente.

         - Quantas vezes – mesmo sob a escuridão, os olhos de Voldemort brilhavam em fúria. – Eu tenho de lhe avisar para não me chamar de Tom?! 

         - Este é o seu nome – Minerva deu de ombros. – Eu não irei chamá-lo por um apelido ridículo – e os olhos de Voldemort apenas denunciavam sua fúria incandescente. – Pois então? Chegou a tão esperada hora? 

         - Mas é claro – finalmente Voldemort sorriu. – Você finalmente será sacrificada. 

         O olhar de Minerva denunciou o quanto ela não esperava por isso. – Perdão? 

         - Claro, você merece tornar-se um exemplo para os outros – Voldemort pegou a mão de Minerva para ajuda-la a se levantar. Relutante, ela aceitou. – Do que não deve ser feito. Sedução ao não-lascivo, traição ao grande traidor... que tolice, minha cara, você ter pensado que eu cairia em seu tolo joguinho. 

         - Mas eu não – as palavras saíam automaticamente, pois assim que o olhar de Voldemort encontrou o seu, ela sabia que não havia mais escapatória. – Eu não... 

         - Oras, cale-se, Minerva – Voldemort apenas jogou-a ao chão, o corpo pesado e velho fazendo um estrondo. Virou-se para Draco, apenas um sutil olhar dizendo a ele que se tratava de uma lição, um exemplo, algo que Draco deveria conhecer se realmente desejava estar no círculo intimo de Lorde Voldemort. Apenas um leve sorriso atravessou seus lábios inexistentes antes que Voldemort apontasse para Minerva. – Draco, creio eu que você sabe o que fazer, não é, meu bom garoto?

         Draco apenas assentiu com a cabeça, nenhum olhar na direção de Voldemort, ou na de Minerva, ou na de Kimiko. Por medo de encontrar algo inesperado em qualquer um desses olhares e que pudesse fazer com que ele mudasse de idéia. Pois agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás. – _Crucio._

         Entonação perfeita – nada daquele exagero a ser desprezado pelos magos mais experientes. A velha professora contorceu-se ao redor de seu próprio ventre, ainda recusando-se a gritar. Mas Draco sabia que esta máscara de resistência logo iria cair, e ela gritaria. Como todos os outros.  Afinal de contas, no fim, todos caem. Existe um limite para todos. Mesmo para os mais fortes.

         Draco levantou os olhos na direção de Voldemort, porém ainda observando Minerva com o canto do olhar. Não foi surpresa alguma para ele quando ela gritou. Quebrada, despida de seus orgulhos. O modo como gritava... incomum, porém não surpreendente. Draco já havia ouvido tantos gritos que mesmo os mais incomuns já não lhe eram estranhos, e por isso ele já conhecia tão bem esse grito. Não era agudo, alto e desesperado, como se encontrava nos mais jovens, nos mais sonhadores... nos mais tolos. Apenas a dor escapava através de seus lábios, nada daquele pedido de ajuda que permeava os berros e gritos daqueles que ainda possuíam incertezas sobre seu futuro. Não... o grito forte, dilacerante e constante da velha professora revelava o que Draco não esperava enxergar: ela esperava o que a aguardava. Passivamente, ela esperava por sua sentença de morte.

         E o que agora dilacerava Draco era que ela havia desistido antes mesmo dele lançar o feitiço contra ela. Talvez tivesse sido seu olhar, ou o modo como Voldemort falara – Draco sinceramente não sabia -, mas sua alma já havia se corrompido antes mesmo de seu corpo – sua armadura, tão frágil, tão vulnerável e inconstante – quebrar. 

         Aquele breve momento em que Draco se sentira semelhante à Minerva – um traidor ao traidor – se fora tão rapidamente quanto viera. Pois Draco não se deixaria quebrar tão facilmente. Sem que ele próprio note, Draco observa Voldemort com certo desafio no olhar. Se eram a traição e a mentira que eram exigidas em troca de sua vida... bem, o destino teria suas cartas. Se um Malfoy precisa mentir... pode-se ter certeza de que ele o fará com maestria. E orgulho.

         O que Draco não tinha certeza era se aquela adrenalina que revirava seu estômago a ponto de faze-lo enxergar o quarto em luzes inconstantes era fruto do orgulho Malfoy, ou se... seria... medo... ?

         Não. Um Malfoy não deve temer. Jamais.

         - Será que eu poderia... – Kimiko finalmente interrompera o semi-silêncio que se instalara no quarto, que outrora apenas ecoara os gritos de Minerva. Contrastando com a agonia sutil de Minerva, a voz de Kimiko exalava a desejo. – Ter a honra... ?

         Voldemort a encarou, para só então sorrir. – Acho que estou lhe devendo uma, não é mesmo? Vá em frente. Realize seu desejo. 

         Draco teve de morder a ponta de seus lábios para continuar sem expressão alguma. Que tipo de... pessoa... poderia encontrar tanto prazer na simples tortura? Era compreensível que se torturasse por poder, era compreensível que se machucasse alguém que não lhe fazia bem... mas... o que fazia com que Kimiko tivesse tanto prazer em "apagar" (_assassinar! assassina!_) alguém que sequer conhecia? Quer dizer, deduzindo-se que, de fato, ela não a conhecesse... mas Draco sabia que não, que isto era apenas ele próprio tentando fugir dos fatos. Kimiko não era uma simples garota atrás de poder, glória e fama. Não... ela possuía... outra fome. Outros desejos. Destruição e caos eram mais do que meras palavras para ela.

         - _Avada_ – fez uma pausa, como se desejasse que aquilo durasse mais do que duas breves palavras. – _Kedavra._

         E então, sem música de fundo, sem flashes românticos passando entre as cenas, sem comentários melancólicos, Minerva caiu ao chão. Imóvel. Fria. Como um pacote de batatas, por falta de adjetivo melhor. Morta. 

         Morta.

         Não adiantava mais fugir. A palavra ecoava em sua mente como uma maldição profana. Um aviso. Mas um aviso que Draco não iria ouvir. 

         - Como... – finalmente Draco conseguia murmurar a pergunta que tentava escapar de seus lábios desde que entrara naquela sala. – O que McGonagall estava fazendo aqui?

         - Ela pensou que poderia me enganar – Voldemort deu de ombros, e mal olhou para o corpo póstumo aos seus pés. – Eu a conheço há tanto tempo, e ela achou que poderia me enganar. Não importa quão belas foram as suas palavras, quão bem ela poderia representar... ela deveria ter sabido que eu jamais cairia em sua farsa.

         - Mas... por que ela ficou todo este tempo trancafiada aqui? – Draco sabia que o procedimento normal seria uma morte instantânea – no máximo alguns _Crucios_ preliminares, caso Voldemort estivesse de bom humor. Algo não se encaixava nesse caso. Voldemort não estava contando a verdade para ele, mas... não é como se algum dia Voldemort já tivesse contado alguma grande verdade a Draco. No círculo íntimo, a verdade não era jamais falada – ao contrário, era apenas comprovada quando necessário. 

         - Ela achou que estava realizando sua missão com sucesso – Voldemort olhou para sua antiga companheira aos seus pés. – Eu não quis desfazer sua ilusão tão cedo. Foi divertido brincar com esta tola... noite após noite, eu podia enxergar a agonia, a hesitação e o desespero em seu olhar... mas ela nunca fugiu, nunca desistiu... não fosse o fato dela estar combatendo a sua própria morte, eu ficaria orgulhosa de sua persistência. Mas, em seu caso, não se tratava de bravura, mas de uma grande tolice. 

         - Mas a Ordem nunca tentou resgata-la? – Draco olhou para os lados, a surpresa acendendo seu olhar prateado. Kimiko apenas suspirou e caminhou até Minerva, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado e verificando seu pulso.

         - No início, acharam que não seria necessário – Voldemort olhava para Kimiko, e não mais para Draco ou Minerva. – Depois, descobriram que era tarde demais para isso. E então a enterraram como uma grande traidora. Será que ela sabia disso? Eu acho que não. Ela não teria se sacrificado para se tornar uma traidora... talvez um mártir, mas jamais uma traidora. 

         - Ela está bem morta – Kimiko murmurou, com uma ponta de decepção em sua voz que fez Draco tremer. Será que ela esperava que a velha não tivesse morrido apenas para que ela pudesse proferir aquelas duas palavras malditas novamente? – Talvez nós devêssemos nos preparar... faltam dez minutos para o encontro... 

         - Preparar o quê? – Voldemort olhou para Kimiko com certo desprezo. – Eu já estou pronto. Terminar com esta farsa em relação a Minerva era a única coisa que eu pretendia fazer antes do encontro. Nós podemos partir agora.

         _Dez minutos..._

         Dez minutos...

         ... em pouco mais de dez minutos tudo estaria terminado. Draco apenas esperava que as coisas terminassem do modo como ele esperava. Para ele, mal importava quem ganhasse ou perdesse... desde que ele não perdesse. Não caísse. Se para isto era necessário que seu mestre fosse destruído... então que assim fosse.

         Era o mesmo que seu pai faria, mas talvez o mesmo tivesse hesitado um pouco mais. O velho possuía algum tipo de idealismo em relação a tudo aquilo... não esperava que ganhassem aquela guerra, mas também não desejava voltar a esconder seus atos hediondos e seus pensamentos macabros. 

         Mas Draco... poderia muito bem viver apenas com seu dinheiro após aquilo acabar. 

         - Você poderia ter feito isso muito antes – a voz de Kimiko parecia distante, agora que Draco se lembrara do pai. O mesmo se encontrava em uma pequena missão no Havaí. Draco deu um leve sorriso. "Missão"... será que ele ficaria orgulhoso de Draco quando voltasse? Provavelmente não. Mas isso não importava mais. – Não é mesmo? 

         - Claro – Voldemort assentiu, e agora Draco começava a voltar para as pessoas ao seu redor. – Mas não teria o mesmo sabor. Eu precisava que ela caísse junto com Potter. Junto com a sua famigerada Ordem. 

         Kimiko limitou-se a revirar os olhos. – Claro. 

         - Bem... é hora de partirmos... – Voldemort olhou uma última vez antes de encarar Draco e Kimiko, que assentiram com a cabeça. 

         E Desaparataram. 

         O campo aberto ainda se encontrava deserto, à exceção de Voldemort e seus comparsas. Claro... Draco olhou nervosamente para o relógio. Claro... ele ainda não havia chegado. Ainda faltavam...

_         Dez Minutos..._

E é claro que o ar quente não se importava com isso, pois continua a soprar e a tornar o ar ao redor de Draco abafado. Ele suava, mas sabia que não era por calor. Nem por frio. Era por pavor, puro e fresco. Puro como o poder que ele podia sentir ao redor de si... que fazia com que ele soubesse que ele não era o único que ansiava por aquele momento, mas também Voldemort e Kimiko. Mas por motivos tão diferentes dos seus... Draco mal tinha certeza se Voldemort realmente acreditara em sua grande farsa ou se estava apenas brincando com Draco... do mesmo modo como brincara com Minerva... olhou para Voldemort, esperando encontrar alguma resposta. Nada. Ele apenas esperava, imóvel, enquanto Kimiko girava ao seu redor, movimentos exalando aos seus macabros desejos. 

         Sim, ele teria de esperar. E ter esperanças. Que o maldito Potter fizesse seu trabalho direito. Que ele não acabasse em maus lençóis no final. Mas agora, tudo o que ele poderia fazer era esperar...

         _Dez Minutos..._

_                           Dez Minutos..._

_                                            Dez Minutos..._


	7. Sonne

**Nome da Autora: **Cindy "Lain-chan"

**E-mail: **fly2angels@yahoo.com.br

**Sinopse:** Dois anos após terminarem seus estudos em Hogwarts, o trio formado por Harry, Hermione e Rony faz parte da Ordem da Fênix. A Guerra contra o Lado das Trevas está chegando em seu ponto mais crítico, e um estranho dom que Harry adquiriu, o de premeditar certos atos que os Comensais da Morte iriam fazer, será a peça principal para o cheque-mate de um dos lados. Resta saber se isso será uma vantagem para o Lado de Voldemort ou para o lado de Harry. 

**Disclaimer:** Ok, como diria um conhecido meu, alguém que não saiba sequer o significado de "fanfiction" provavelmente não vai saber me processar por estar fazendo uma inocente fanfic...****

**Notas da Autora:** Finalmente, o último capítulo! Quer dizer, ainda falta o epílogo, mas ele já está escrito, então eu já acabei de escrever a fic toda. Yeah! Espero que vocês tenham curtido essa fic tanto quanto eu tenho curtido escreve-la! Eu sei que eu demorei com esse capítulo, mas desde problemas de doença na família, até eu pegar uma gripe daqueles que te deixa o dia inteiro na cama, passando por crises de depressão, além de problemas típicos de adolescência, eu acabei não tendo muito tempo para escrever essa fanfic. Muito obrigada a todo mundo que tem lido essa fanfic! Se restar alguma dúvida cruel, deixe-a na sua review! Algumas dúvidas finais serão sanadas no epílogo, mas nem todas. Talvez eu ainda tenha de explicar uma ou duas coisas, não sei.

Nossa... é tão estranho terminar algum projeto depois de todo esse tempo.

Ah, uma pergunta geral: Alguém, com bom conhecimento de inglês, gostaria de traduzir essa fanfic? É que o público de língua inglesa é tão maior quanto o de língua portuguesa, sabecumequié... bom, fica aí a pergunta. Qualquer coisa, mandem-me um –email! Eu vou ficar muito feliz em responder qualquer e-mail!

Agora, vamos com a fic! E, sim, desde o título, até uma certa referência mais adiante no capítulo, são homenagens a Rammstein, a minha nova mania. Viva Rammstein, que me inspirou enquanto eu escrevia boa parte desse capítulo!

**E Eu Sonhei Com Campos Onde Choviam Gotas Carmesins**

**Capítulo VII: Sonne**

            O calor naquele campo era sufocante, como se uma densa nuvem de bafo quente rodeasse aquele local. Ao longe, o horizonte curva-se, retorcia-se... nada mais era nítido quando o ar se tornava tão agitado que era possível observa-lo correr e se desmembrar enquanto aqueles pobres seres feitos de carbono teriam de conviver com aquele crescente abafamento. 

            Draco limpou uma gota de suor que insistia em escorrer através de sua face, enquanto observava o ambiente ao seu redor. _Dez Minutos_... Voldemort caminhando com premeditada impaciência, analisando o ar ao seu redor... Kimiko dançando ao som do calor... _Nove Minutos_... nenhum movimento... estaria Potter planejando isso? Chegar apenas ao bater do relógio? Teria de esperar por mais nove intermináveis minutos? Kimiko não parecia compartilhar da mesma apreensão que Draco, mas Voldemort parecia sentir toda a magia ao redor de si, como se buscasse por um sinal, um alerta... mas, diferente de Draco, Voldemort não parecia nervoso, apenas... ansioso. Não sentia medo algum, Draco sabia disso sem que precisasse pensar nisso conscientemente (afinal, Draco duvidava que Voldemort ainda fosse capaz de algum sentimento tão puramente humano... tão puramente... instintivo). _Oito Minutos_...

            - Ele está aqui – Voldemort disse para o ar, que em resposta apenas aqueceu-se ainda mais. Mas Draco prestava atenção a cada movimento de Voldemort, esperando que qualquer movimento traísse o que seu mestre planejava. Mas era inútil. – Ele está aqui, apenas esperando o momento certo para aparecer.

            Draco sabia que Voldemort não esperava resposta, e por isso se calou. Mas como ele poderia saber disso... seria mesmo verdade? Potter estaria ali, debaixo de sua capa de invisibilidade? Mas... se era assim, Voldemort  não seria capaz de enxergar Harry Potter? Já não teria ele descoberto sua grande farsa? Estaria ele planejando algo contra a traição de Draco? Planejaria ele assassinar Potter novamente? Todas essas perguntas dançavam ao seu redor, sufocando-o como o ar quente. _Sete Minutos..._

Harry, apesar de escondido sob sua capa de invisibilidade, mantinha-se discretamente atrás de uma pequena caverna ao leste da planície, apenas observando... observando... Sim... logo chegaria... o seu tão esperado momento. Podia escutar cada palavra, cada murmúrio vindo da direção do trio... estava razoavelmente longe dos mesmos, mas, graças à uma poção feita pelo próprio Snape, sua audição estava mais de dez vezes mais perceptiva do que o usual. Abençoou a dita poção, pois se realmente planejava sair desta batalha vitorioso, precisaria de todas a ajuda que conseguisse. 

            Voldemort, Draco Malfoy... e quem seria aquela estranha garota acompanhando os outros dois? Uma garotinha oriental, provavelmente da mesma idade que Draco... talvez um pouco mais velha. Harry balançou a cabeça. Não importava quem era ela. Não importava que ele estivesse sozinho e Voldemort tivesse a ajuda de Malfoy e daquela garota. Porque assim que a batalha começasse... ambos estariam sozinhos. Aquela era uma batalha deles, e de mais ninguém. 

Com calma, Harry olhou para seu relógio de pulso. _Seis Minutos... _ainda havia tempo. Para que se apressar? Harry se recostou à parede da caverna, observando a árvore ao centro dali balançar levemente... uma brisa suave, como um golpe de misericórdia sobre aquela que sofria sob o incessante calor. 

Obviamente, tal árvore tinha mais sorte do que qualquer um dos dois magos que saísse como perdedor dali... porque para tal não haveria misericórdia. 

O calor agora se misturava àquela brisa... e Harry deixou-se levar. Sorriu, repensando em todas as coisas que aconteceram, em todas as coisas que descobrira naquelas últimas semanas. Suspirou ao se lembrar da parte mais difícil de seu plano: falsear sua morte. Provavelmente tal tarefa teria sido impossível não fosse a ajuda de Rony. Seu caríssimo amigo, seu caríssimo... ilusionista. Como alguém poderia acreditar que o ruivo pertencia a uma rara linhagem de ilusionistas e cujos poderes raramente se manifestavam em seu sangue? Pois se todos os seus irmãos e irmãs não desenvolveram nenhum poder do gênero, quem poderia prever que Rony, o quase caçula da família, viria a ser um ilusionista? 

- Eu também não acreditei quando descobri – em sua memória, as palavras de Rony ainda eram nítidas. – Mas... depois de fazer alguns pequenos truques... eu tive de acreditar, não é mesmo? 

- Mas por que você não nos contou isso antes? – do outro lado de sua mente, Harry conseguiu distinguir a voz estridente de Hermione. Estavam em uma reunião, discutindo como seria feito o ataque final da Ordem da Fênix - quando Rony disse que poderia ajudar, e após gritar "Eu sou um ilusionista!", todos caíram na gargalhada. Com exceção de Hermione e Harry. E Dumbledore. – Você sabia que isso poderia ter nos ajudado, e muito!

- Eu estava com medo – a memória de Rony dando de ombros ainda queimava em sua mente. – Quer dizer... eu dei uma olhada em um livro sobre o assunto... quase todos os ilusionistas foram extintos, e não pelos trouxas e sua maldita inquisição, mas por bruxos! Por bruxos!

- Rony, isso foi há séculos atrás! – veio a resposta estridente, novamente, de Hermione. 

            - Certas coisas... – e o olhar do ruivo se perdia. – Nunca mudam. 

            _E outras... _vinha a resposta de Harry_, precisam mudar. Antes que sejam destruídas. _

_            Cinco Minutos... _ao sair da caverna, passo após passo, Harry sentia que não era o único a sair de seu esconderijo apenas agora. Uma gota após a outra, o calor sufocante deu lugar ao calor envolto por uma suave garoa. 

            - Droga – aquela garota oriental exclamou tão alto que mesmo que Harry não estivesse com seus sentidos tão aguçados ele a teria ouvido. – Eu odeio quando chove.

            - Por quê? – Voldemort murmurou para si mesmo. – A chuva representa a mudança, minha pequena... a lembrança de que tudo deve fluir... existe algo mais magnífico do que a chuva? 

            - Para alguém eterno, você é um grande apreciador das mudanças – retrucou Kimiko, que assim como Harry escutara os murmúrios de Voldemort. Este apenas deu de ombros.

            - Eu posso mudar – falou ele novamente, caminhando até a grande árvore (um imponente carvalho) ao centro. – Mas, assim como a água que cai sobre nós agora... eu sempre estarei aqui. Num eterno ciclo, do qual eu não mais preciso sair. E assim sendo, a mudança é boa, por ser necessária. Enquanto a morte não é necessária, a mudança certamente o é; pois tudo o que é imutável está fadado a perecer. 

            _Belas palavras..._ a ironia sussurrava através dos pensamentos de Harry.  _Pois agora veremos o que você diz quando chegar a sua vez de mudar._

_            Quatro minutos.._. a garoa rapidamente se transformava em uma chuva forte, fazendo com que Harry desse alguns passos para trás para voltar a se esconder sob a caverna. Observava um pouco mais o seu inimigo... a sua presa. Sim... agora era Voldemort quem iria mudar. Pois Harry estava simplesmente muito cansado daquilo tudo. De ter de acordar, noite após noite, temendo e sabendo que muitos de seus pesadelos poderiam se tornar realidade se ele não tomasse alguma providência... a responsabilidade e o peso disso simplesmente estavam deixando-o sem energia. De não saber em quem confiar... de não saber o que fazer, para onde fugir... de não saber se amanhã ainda poderia encontrar todos os seus amigos... 

            Mas as coisas haviam chegado ao seu cúmulo quando Harry dera de cara com a mais crua realidade: o que a Ordem estava se dispondo a fazer com seus membros para destruir os aliados de Voldemort e o próprio não era muito melhor do que os mesmos poderiam fazer com qualquer membro da Ordem que fosse capturado. Foi como um despertar perceber o que Gina e Cho Chang estavam se dispondo a fazer... sim, haviam conseguido escapar com sorte até agora, mas.... seria justo que a Ordem pedisse a elas para perderem as suas inocências por uma causa maior? E Snape, Sirius, Lupin... Rony, Hermione... cada dia correndo cada vez mais riscos... cada dia caminhando mais próximos à linha... e ao perceber que ele próprio estava contra sua melhor amiga... tudo por causa de uma maldita guerra. Não, aquela insanidade toda teria de parar antes que, antes que... antes que a diferença entre o bem e o mal se dissipasse, e a Ordem passasse a cometer atos tão monstruosos quando os de Voldemort. _Não... _Harry fechou os olhos com força. Ele não poderia deixar que as coisas descessem tão fundo. E o vento começava a soprar com mais força em sua direção... a chuva piorava... não demoraria muito até se transformar em tempestade. E em seu relógio continuavam a piscar números coloridos...

            _Três Minutos..._

            Ah, foda-se. Estava na hora de sua entrada triunfal, quer o seu relógio concordasse com isso ou não.  Caminhou sob a chuva até a árvore, ficando algum tempo sob a mesma a contemplar Voldemort. E retirou sua capa de invisibilidade.

            - Oras, oras... – grunhiu Voldemort, fitando Harry e poderia ser apenas o pavor de Draco, mas ele poderia jurar que, com o canto do olho, Voldemort também observava seu traidor. – Quem nós temos aqui?

            - Por muito tempo você desejou ser imortal – vociferou Harry, com falso tom casual. – Pensei que poderia passar por aqui e lhe dar mãozinha. 

            - Caso suas notícias estejam desatualizadas, Potter, eu já sou imortal – falou Voldemort, fazendo um gesto para que Kimiko se acalmasse. Resignada, a garota parou de avançar na direção de Potter. 

            - Mas é irônico que atualmente eu tenha mais provas de que EU sou imortal do que você, provas de que você é imortal – Harry brincava com sua capa da invisibilidade, como se pouco lhe importasse a reação de Voldemort. Levantou o olhar na direção de Voldemort. – Não é mesmo?

            - Claro. Mas... eu não preciso de provas para que todos saibam que sou imortal. Meus Comensais concordariam comigo – agora era Voldemort quem, de forma lenta e decidida, se preparava para um confronto direto. 

            - Comensais? – Harry fingiu contemplar a palavra por um momento, como se não tivesse certeza de seu significado. – Ah, sim. Mas prefiro não imaginar o que tais seres comem – provavelmente uma reunião com seus 'Comensais' é o tipo de coisa que figuraria melhor em um seriado pornô classe 'B' do que em um relato sobre alguém que deseja conquistar o mundo.

            Lembrando-se do fato de que ele próprio era um Comensal, Draco sentiu algum sangue subir-lhe a face. E, com certa surpresa, pensou que este tipo de coisa era o que ele próprio diria para desestabilizar um inimigo. Tentou descobrir o que isto poderia significar – inutilmente.

            - _Crucio_ – Voldemort levantou sua varinha com medida calma e apontou-a na direção de Harry, que saltou a tempo de desviar-se do feitiço. Começaram a rodear um ao outro, e Kimiko e Draco foram obrigados a tomar alguma distância; Draco, por medo, Kimiko, por não ousar desobedecer Voldemort. 

            - _Impedimenta! _– grunhiu Harry, apontando sua varinha com ímpeto na direção de Voldemort, que se resignou a criar um escudo ao redor de si. Ao ver isto, Harry sorriu. – Oras, oras... com medo de me enfrentar sem um escudo, meu caro?

            - Seria tolice minha baixar minha guarda perante você, Potter – Voldemort grunhiu, e o escudo prateado brilhou com mais força. – E eu nunca fui um tolo.

            - Oh, é mesmo? – Harry reprimiu com sarcasmo. – Caindo em mentiras de criança, perdendo batalhas contra bebês... não passas de um tolo, seu velho feiticeiro. 

            - Minha única tolice talvez tenha sido confiar em informações de um idiota – e Voldemort virou-se na direção de Draco, o olhar frio como o de um cobra – mas, até aí, nada de surpreendente. – _Avada Kedavra._

            Draco se surpreendeu com a quantidade de medo que explodiu dentro de si no curto tempo em que percebeu o feitiço voando na sua direção – mas, novamente, era o mesmo medo que estava com ele desde que chegara ao campo, desde que vira o fantasma de Potter, desde que entrara para os Comensais da Morte, desde que entrara pela primeira vez na Floresta Proibida... apenas esperando o momento ideal para explodir. No final das contas, não passava de um grande covarde – e ele aproveitava para admitir isso a si mesmo apenas agora que não havia mais nada a ser feito. 

            E então algo aconteceu – um milagre, embora não realizado por um deus, mas por Potter. Um escudou fez com que Draco voasse para longe do destino da magia de Voldemort, deixando-o caído a alguns metros da batalha. Mesmo dali, deitado ao chão, Draco podia enxergar o que se passava, embora sua cabeça e seu coração parecessem prestes a explodir. E ele podia perceber o modo como o maldito, agora santo, Potter sorria. 

            - Ah, não se desvie de nossa batalha – vociferou Potter a toda planície. – Você não pode se dar esse luxo. 

            - É o que veremos – Voldemort dissipou o escudo ao redor de si. – _Avada Kedavra!_ – pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Draco ouvia Voldemort gritar algum feitiço ao invés de meramente dize-lo. 

            - _Avada Kedavra! _– Potter gritou de volta, e os raios esmeralda se conectaram, formando uma esfera luminosa ao centro do campo. Draco ouvira falar sobre o que acontecera na última vez em que Potter e Voldemort se confrontaram, há cinco anos atrás – _Priori Encantem_. E esperou por um momento, uma ávida curiosidade em deslumbrar aquela rara magia. Por um momento, sua curiosidade superara seu medo. 

            Mas Draco tinha certeza de que não era o _Priori Encantem_ que estava ocorrendo. Seja lá o que fosse, não era o _Priori Encantem_ - a esfera luminosa apenas continuou a crescer, até que voltou a diminuir, até desaparecer. E quando Draco pensou que as magias simplesmente desapareceriam, uma nova explosão ocorreu, e, do outro lado do campo, Kimiko explodiu. Como uma bomba relógio. Como um balão cheio de água. Explodiu, espalhando vários pedaços de carne e ossos pelo campo.  Mas foi seu sangue que assustou Draco; as gotas carmesins molhando o campo e escorrendo através das gotas transparentes da tempestade.

            Após este espetáculo, foi um trovão, e não uma magia de qualquer um dos bruxos, que trouxe o fogo àquele cenário; o velho carvalho, bruscamente atingido, partiu-se ao meio e queimou – fogo que não desapareceu mesmo sob a forte chuva. Mas Draco provavelmente era o único a observar aquilo tudo, pois novamente Potter e Voldemort se confrontavam. 

            - Muito bom – Voldemort elogiou com desvairado sarcasmo. – Para um principiante.

            Potter deu de ombros. – Eu faço o melhor que posso. 

            Por um momento após a explosão de Kimiko, Harry ficou em estado de choque – era como se um mar de informações tivesse sido despejado em sua mente, e ele agora sabia que aquela garota fora fruto de seu primeiro confronto com Voldemort, e que ela descobrira Voldemort algum tempo após o _Priori Encantem _entre Voldemort e ele – que ela era uma alma impregnada da magia maligna que Voldemort usara para tentar assassinar Harry, que ela apenas existia pois seus pais haviam feito um Ritual de Invocação dos Espíritos durante sua concepção, que ocorrera ao mesmo tempo em que Voldemort lançara sua magia. Que tudo isso criou, a partir de uma série de eventos em cadeia, uma alma maligna para a garota.

            E essa alma, e esse corpo e essa carne, e especialmente esse sangue, não mais existiam – a magia criada pela união de varinhas de Voldemort e Harry acabaram por destruir a frágil alma de Kimiko, como havia quase acontecido quando houvera o Priori Encantem. Fosse a magia de Harry mais forte e mais negra, provavelmente aquela garota haveria perecido com meros treze anos de idade.

            Mas Harry não conseguiu sentir um pingo de pena daquela garota de alma maligna – pois ao mesmo tempo em que se dera conta de todos esses fatos também percebera que ela era uma Degê – ou DreamGazer, como queira – e como tal, responsável por todos os sonhos premonitórios de Harry, os mesmos ligados entre si por aquele elo terrível, e então... responsável também... pela farsa. 

            E Hermione quase morrera, incriminada por seus melhores amigos, por culpa daquela maldita garota.

            Não, Harry nunca sentira tamanha ausência de pena de alguém quanto sentia agora.

            Mas não havia tempo para considerações aos seus sentimentos, e Harry logo voltou sua mente à batalha à sua frente.

            Uma batalha que ele iria ganhar.

            Custe o que custasse.

            O que, no final das contas, acabou sendo muito mais do que ele jamais tencionara pagar – sua vida era um preço baixo perto do preço final daquela maldição.

            Sem saber disso, Harry deu um passo à frente.

            Era hora de acabar com tudo aquilo.

            De longe, Draco apenas observa tudo aquilo – e como estivessem parados por um instante, não pôde deixar de reparar no que estava escrito em branco na negra camiseta de Potter – _Mein Herz Brennt_. E, logo abaixo, o nome de uma banda alemã que Draco desconhecia. Por um momento, Draco se esqueceu de tudo ao seu redor e sorriu. _Meu coração queima_. 

            Era bastante... apropriado. E se Draco tivesse visto a parte de trás da camiseta, onde se lia _Der Meister_, teria sorrido ainda mais em toda aquela ironia.

            _O Mestre._

E finalmente Voldemort percebeu que aquela batalha poderia não tomar o rumo que ele esperava. O olhar de Harry Potter era o bastante para denunciar algo – profundamente decidido, certo demais de que iria ganhar. E se um mero garoto de dezenove anos esperava ganhar aquela batalha contra um imortal, Voldemort poderia chegar a apenas duas conclusões: ou aquele jovem estava puramente insano, ou conhecia algo que poderia significar a queda de Voldemort. E em longos dezenove anos que conhecera Harry Potter, Voldemort jamais questionara a sanidade do garoto.

            Agora seria um bom momento para começar, pois Voldemort não planejava deixar que um mero garoto destruísse seus planos, seu império – uma criança que não poderia saber o que a eternidade significava.

            E então ele não sabia que talvez as únicas a conhecerem algo sobre o Imortal sejam as crianças – as únicas ainda não confrontadas com sua própria efemeridade. E nesse ponto, uma criança haveria de conhecer muito mais do que um velho eterno. 

            Mas Harry Potter, por mais que Voldemort pensasse contra isso, não era uma criança. Não – já confrontara a morte e a efemeridade por demais para ainda ser considerado inocente. E como tal, sabia que não estava prestes a matar Voldemort – era primeiramente impossível nas atuais circunstâncias, e um golpe de misericórdia contra um ser que não mereceria a bondade do mais benigno dos anjos. E Harry Potter jamais chegara sequer perto de ser um anjo. 

            Harry finalmente levantou sua varinha, fazendo um longo movimento circular, e disse o feitiço. – _Memento Mori. _

            Por um momento, Voldemort não pôde deixar de se impressionar com as palavras daquele feitiço que desconhecia – _Lembre-te que morrerás? _Mas isso não durou mais do que um segundo.

            E então tudo o que ele conhecia desapareceu – o céu ao seu redor, o chão sob seus pés, a certeza da imortalidade. Voldemort percebeu que seu corpo desaparecia – sua carne, seus ossos, transformando-se em pó. Mas não temeu. Isso já havia acontecido antes, há dezoito anos. Seria apenas questão de tempo antes que Voldemort voltasse ao seu corpo – e destruísse Potter por sua impertinência. Apenas uma questão de tempo.

            Mas quando seu corpo finalmente desapareceu e apenas sua alma ficou em seu lugar, Voldemort percebeu o que estava acontecendo. O maldito Potter havia descoberto... ! Uma magia antiga, sem dúvida. Certamente criada na Idade Média – apenas em tempos tão obscuros tal magia poderia ter surgido. Tirando com tamanha simplicidade o que ele próprio levara anos para conseguir – a magia em seu corpo e em sua alma, a certeza de que era possível vencer o tempo, que tentaria desunir suas partículas em mil pedaços para formar outras formas de vida. A certeza de que ele existiria para sempre, a certeza de que ele merecia existir para sempre.

            E, uma a uma, todas as suas certezas caíram. 

            Mas Voldemort ainda não compreendia – se seu corpo fora totalmente destruído, porque sua alma permanecia ali? Ah, claro... por mais forte que fosse o feitiço, nada poderia separar sua alma em mil fagulhas – palavra alguma poderia destruir aquilo que não chegava a ser uma certeza, mas uma mera esperança alimentada desde seus tempos de criança. E Voldemort teria sorrido não fosse o fato de não possuir mais lábios. 

            _Você falhou, Potter, você falhou miseravelmente. _

E ao encontrar o sorriso de Potter estampado em sua face, Voldemort soube que estava enganado, e novamente Harry ergueu sua varinha. Mas não disse palavra alguma. Fez alguns movimentos rápidos com a mesma e a apontou para Voldemort, que sentiu sua alma ser sugada para... algum lugar. Mais precisamente, para o coração de Harry Potter. 

            _Claro. Se ele não pode me destruir, irá me aprisionar para que eu não possa voltar a me reerguer._

            Essa foi a última coisa que Voldemort pensou antes de ser sugado para seu novo cárcere – a própria alma do garoto que por tantas vezes o confrontara. 

            Harry olhou para seu próprio peito durante um instante – podia sentir a presença de Voldemort em sua alma, como uma sombra que cega àqueles que a fitam durante muito tempo – e em seguida para o campo ao seu redor. Sorriu. Não havia percebido que havia parado de chover. 

            Lembrou-se de Draco, jogado a alguns metros dali. Caminhando com firmeza, ele se dirigiu ao antigo inimigo de escola e parou ao lado do mesmo. Draco olhava para Harry, mas sua mente estava muito longe dali – e Harry sabia o porquê. Balançou a cabeça, finalmente com pena de alguém naquela batalha – sim, Draco não passava de um covarde, mas sentir o que ele sentira por mero efeito colateral do feitiço que Harry havia usado não parecia algo que mesmo aquele Malfoy merecia sentir. 

            E o modo como Draco encarava Harry... quase um pedido de ajuda, mas totalmente desinteressado em ser atendido. Harry tentou sorrir apesar dos pesares – estava tudo acabado agora. Ou quase – agora era tempo dele desaparecer. Ao menos até conseguir controlar as novas sombras que haviam surgido em sua alma... e pensar que ele jamais havia considerado que Voldemort pudesse ter, de fato, uma alma. Mas ele a possuía, e ela estava agora presa no espírito de Harry. E Harry tinha certeza de que o significado usual de "estar preso em seu coração" não era esse. Mas Harry deu de ombros – isso pouco importava agora.

            - Avise que Voldemort se foi. E que não vai mais voltar – Harry sorriu. Por mais abalado que Draco estivesse, ele iria se lembrar disso – pois o problema de Draco agora não seria tanto sua memória quanto seu estado emocional. Observou quando o olhar de Draco reluziu por um momento – sim, o sonserino de fato o escutava. – Espalhe as boas novas.

            Virou-se de costas para o sonserino e partiu – poderia ter desaparatado, mas preferiu caminhar um pouco antes de se decidir para onde desejava ir. Preferiu observar o campo molhado, o carvalho em chamas e o recém-surgido arco-íris antes de partir – ao menos agora ele se sentia disposto a observar aquele cenário.

            E ao observar com certo receio a alma de Voldemort aprisionada dentro de si, ele sabia que isso não duraria muito tempo. Bom, ele sabia que teria de ser assim – sabia sobre os efeitos colaterais desta dupla maldição desde que lera sobre a mesma há cerca de dois anos atrás, quando decidira precipitadamente que não valia a pena pagar tão alto para livrar o mundo de Voldemort, e certamente haveriam outras maneiras de banir o maldito desde mundo.

            O que Harry descobriu dois anos depois é que não haviam outras maneiras de destruir Voldemort – e que talvez perder parte de sua alma para aprisionar aquela alma maligna não seria um preço tão alto a se pagar. Pelo bem de Hermione, pelo bem de Rony, pelo bem de todas as pessoas que o ensinaram que haviam certas coisas pelas quais valia a pena morrer; pelo bem de todas essas pessoas, ele perderia parte de sua alma. No final das contas, não parecia uma troca tão injusta; parte de sua alma pelo bem de todas as pessoas que já amara. 

            Embora tentasse pensar assim, Harry agora sabia que teria de se exilar para longe da Inglaterra para que pudesse impedir que aquela pequena parte de sua alma que agora se encontrava em sombras viesse a contaminar sua alma por completo – e então ele seria tão vil e maligno quanto Voldemort. 

            Não, ele não deixaria isso acontecer.

            Nunca.

            E havia apenas um lugar para onde ele poderia ir, sim, apenas um lugar. Um único lugar onde ele poderia estar sozinho para combater Voldemort em seu próprio território, onde ele poderia aprender mais sobre Visões – que ele não mais teria, já que elas eram causadas por Kimiko – e magias raras. 

            Observando pela última vez o céu inglês, ele Desaparatou. 

*****

            - Sim, sim, eu já chamei os homens do St. Mungo – Dumbledore tentava, sem muito sucesso, acalmar os membros da Ordem da Fênix – Sim, eu acredito que Harry tenha sucedido em sua missão.

            - Onde está o Harry? – Rony perguntou, com uma mão ao redor de Hermione e outra ao redor de Gina, como se tentasse protege-las. Ambas tremiam. 

            - Provavelmente, bem longe daqui. E eu não acredito que ele queira ser seguido – respondeu Dumbledore, massageando seus olhos sob os óculos de meia-lua. 

            - E nós podemos acabar com o Malfoy agora? – retrucou Rony, lançando olhares na direção de Gina e Draco.

            - Não, você não pode acabar com o Sr. Draco Malfoy, Rony – Dumbledore voltou a ficar sério por alguns instantes. – Ele irá para o St. Mungo e, quando acordar, talvez ele tenha algumas informações para nós. Não é como se nós tivéssemos algum outro informante.

            - E o restante dos Comensais? – veio Sirius, finalmente parando de examinar o campo de batalha repleto de sangue e carne. – O que será feito deles?

            - Sem um líder, será fácil para nós do Ministério capturarmos os malditos – interveio o Sr. Weasley, ficando ao lado de Dumbledore. 

            - E eu acredito que você tenha plena consciência de que terá de depor como testemunha em diversos julgamentos, não é mesmo, Severo? – Dumbledore parecia muitíssimo cansado, assim como todos ao seu redor. Snape, que permanecia ao canto do grupo, apenas olhou para Dumbledore durante um longo instante antes de assentir com a cabeça e voltar novamente sua atenção para o chão ao seu redor.

            - Bem, eu acredito que agora todos vocês já viram o campo de batalha, como tanto desejavam – Dumbledore falava de voz calma, mas era possível perceber a repreensão por tratarem daquilo como uma atração turística. – Eu acredito que todos poderiam ir para casa, já que agora eu posso cuidar de toda essa sujeira sozinho. Além disso, eu acredito que todos vocês estão muitíssimo cansados, e todos vocês, sem exceção, merecem esse descanso. 

            Murmurando alguma coisa, Cho Chang, Sirius e Lupin Desaparataram, deixando apenas Rony, Gina, Hermione, Snape, Dumbledore e o Sr. Weasley no campo de batalha. Observando isso, Rony se virou para Gina e a abraçou.

            - Maninha – murmurou, deixando-se perder entre os cabelos ruivos de sua irmã. – Agora... eu acho que é hora de voltar para casa.

            - É, eu acho que sim – murmurou Gina de volta, fechando os olhos. – Acabou, não é mesmo? 

            - É, eu acho que sim – respondeu Rony de volta.

            - Nossa – interrompeu Hermione, e Rony e Gina se viraram para ela.  – Como vocês conseguiram se esquecer rápido do Harry, não é mesmo? Ele sumiu, não sabemos o que raios aconteceu com ele, e vocês ficam comemorando. Mostra o tipo de respeito que vocês têm pelo nosso amigo.

            - Ele venceu, não venceu? – Gina murmurou, aproximando-se de Hermione. – Quer dizer, Dumbledore disse que sim, e Dumbledore raramente mente. Não em questões tão sérias. Então... é só uma questão de tempo até que ele volte. Talvez ele queira ficar sozinho por um tempo – mas nós com certeza estaremos aqui quando ele voltar, não é mesmo? – e quando o olhar de Hermione abriu-se em espanto, Gina a abraçou com força. – Porque eu tenho certeza de que ele vai voltar, Hermione. Pode demorar, mas ele vai voltar. 

            Quando Gina se afastou para olhar para a amiga, percebeu que Hermione estava segurando algumas lágrimas. Sua amiga era forte, mas não tão forte, e Gina sabia disso agora. Olhou para Rony, e de volta para Hermione. 

            - Gina, eu – Hermione abriu a boca para dizer algo, agradecer, desculpar-se, qualquer coisa que fizesse com que ela pudesse evitar as lágrimas que pareciam querer transbordar de seu olhar. Mas Gina fez sinal para que a sua amiga sabe-tudo se calasse. E, por uma das raras vezes em suas vida, Hermione assim fez.

            - Eu acho que vocês precisam conversar, você e meu irmão – e então Gina se virou para Rony. – Vou estar esperando na Toca, maninho! – saiu correndo na direção de seu pai, que conversava alguns detalhes com Dumbledore, e o abraçou. – Vamos, papai?

            Arthur abraçou Gina com mais força. – Claro, Gina, claro – virou-se para Dumbledore com uma expressão preocupada. – Qualquer detalhe... contate-me, certo, Alvo? 

            - Sim, claro. Pode descansar um pouco, Arthur – Dumbledore novamente assentiu com a cabeça, e Gina e Arthur Weasley Desaparataram. 

            - Hermione, eu... – Rony também parecia inseguro. Como dizer em poucas palavras tudo o que sentia? Toda a raiva que sentira de si mesmo desde que chegaram àquele campo de batalha, ao perceber que durante todo aquele tempo tentara incriminar sua amada amiga sem razão? Como gostaria de pôr toda a culpa em Harry e em seus sonhos, mesmo sabendo que isto não era possível? Como sentia raiva de si mesmo por duvidar de alguém que fora sua amiga durante mais de oito anos? 

            - Oras, cale a boca, Rony – Hermione grunhiu, e abraçou Rony com força, deixando o ruivo rubro como seu cabelo. – Eu acho que é aqui que nos despedimos...

            - Você pode vir para a Toca, ficar um tempo conosco – sugeriu Rony timidamente, mas Hermione gargalhou enquanto Rony ainda falava, e o ruivo teve de parar e olhar Hermione com certo espanto.

            - Não me faça rir, Ronald Weasley – ela disse com desdém. – Adeus! –e então Desaparatou.

            Rony ficou um longo tempo olhando para o espaço vazio onde antes se encontrava Hermione, e então Desaparatou também.

****

            - Você realmente acredita que não ouviremos mais falar de Voldemort? – perguntou Snape quando apenas ele e Dumbledore se encontravam no campo.

            - Quem sabe? – Dumbledore, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, deu de ombros. – Mas não tão cedo... não tão cedo. Eu não sei o quão certo a magia de Harry foi feita, mas é certo que ao menos em parte ela foi feita com sucesso. 

            - E como você pode ter certeza de que foi Harry quem saiu vitorioso? – perguntou Snape, olhando ao seu redor – e não encontrou nada de especialmente animador...

            ... sangue, grama molhada, grama queimada...

            ... destroços humanos, árvores destruídas, vidas mudadas para sempre...

            ... e, em meio a tudo isso, um maldito arco-íris brilhava ao horizonte – tão brilhante, tão maldito em seus tons coloridos a contrastar com os tons cinzentos e vermelhos daquela batalha...

            - Eu conheço um pouco sobre a magia que Harry pretendia usar – Dumbledore disse, pousando uma mão confortante sobre o ombro de Snape. – E, a tirar conclusões pelo estado em que encontramos o Sr. Malfoy, Harry realmente conseguiu usa-la. 

            - Mas... então nós voltaremos a ouvir falar de Harry Potter? – Snape perguntou, tentando não soar preocupado com o garoto arrogante. E falhou miseravelmente. 

            - Sim, eu acredito que sim. – Dumbledore permitiu-se sorrir. – Provavelmente sua fama como herói irá aumentar ainda mais depois desse feito. Eu acredito que você não goste muito disso, não é mesmo, Severo?

            - Claro que não – Snape suspirou com ironia. – Ele é muito mais do que um herói. 

            - Poucas pessoas acreditam que exista algo melhor do que ser um herói, ou algo mais difícil – Dumbledore soltou o ombro de Snape e caminhou até o carvalho destruído. 

            - Mas eu sei que isso não é verdade... pois Harry conseguiu algo muito mais difícil do que lutar por um mundo melhor baseando-se em tolas morais – ele viu a verdadeira escuridão e conseguiu voltar ao lado do 'bem' para lutar não por um mundo melhor ou mais justo, mas por um mundo onde ele gostaria de viver. Onde ele pudesse viver – suspiro de Snape. – E eu sei que isto é muito mais difícil do que sempre lutar pensando-se estar melhorando o mundo, sem nunca pensar no que se está fazendo para conseguir tal coisa. 

            - Eu posso lhe compreender, Severo – Dumbledore falou, fechando os olhos com cansaço. – Eu também posso compreender o que é não ser um herói, mas apenas alguém que luta por não pode fazer nada melhor, que se une a um lado não por acreditar em uma causa, mas apenas para poder cuidar de alguém que precisa de ajuda. E que nunca vai lhe agradecer por isso. 

            - Como você pode entender? Você sempre foi o herói, Alvo; você sempre acreditou estar melhorando o mundo – e, no lugar do usual sarcasmo, havia cansaço na voz de Snape. 

            - É, eu acho que sim – mas Dumbledore não sorriu. – Mas você é assim, Severo. Foi por isso que você conseguiu gostar do Garoto de Ouro quando ele finalmente entrou para a Ordem, não é mesmo? Quando você finalmente descobriu que ele era muito menos um herói e muito mais alguém como você?

            - É, eu acho que sim – disse Snape, os olhos fixos no horizonte. Então, deu-se conta do que havia dito e voltou-se para Dumbledore. – Ei! Eu nunca disse que simpatizava com o garoto!

            - Eu pensei que alguém como você saberia que ações costumam dizer muito mais do que vãs palavras, Severo – e novamente Dumbledore sorriu. Snape apenas deu de ombros.

            - Você vai limpar toda essa sujeira? – disse Snape, apontando para todo o sangue ao seu redor. 

            - Vou – assentiu Dumbledore. – Agora que está tudo acabado, alguém precisa limpar toda a sujeira deixada para trás, não é mesmo? Além do mais, eu não quero que isso saia nos jornais, então eu preciso limpar tudo isso antes que os repórteres do _Profeta Diário_ cheguem aqui – fez uma pausa, olhando ao seu redor. – Mas... é bastante sujeira. Importa-se em me ajudar, Severo?

            - Nunca – e então Snape e Dumbledore começaram a limpar o que sobrou daquela sórdida batalha.

            E o céu inglês nunca estivera, em muito tempo, tão azul quanto naquele primeiro de setembro de dois mil. E, mesmo assim, muitos diriam que logo voltaria a chover na Inglaterra.

            Mas não agora... não agora.

            - Depois daqui... uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras? – perguntou Dumbledore enquanto fazia movimentos precisos com sua varinha.

            - Uma cerveja amanteigada... ? É... e faremos um brinde a Harry Potter – e pela primeira vez durante aquele dia Severo Snape pôde sorrir. – O Homem que Salvou o Mundo Novamente. 

            - Eu não acredito que ele fosse gostar desse novo apelido, Severo.

            - Eu sei – novo sorriso – será que um sorriso poderia se tornar comum no rosto de Snape – E isto não é motivo suficiente para que eu o use?

            - Claro. Façamos um brinde ao Homem que Salvou o Mundo Novamente, então.

            - À Harry Potter!

            - Sim... À Harry Potter!

**~ Finis ~**


	8. Superman's Dead

**Nome da Autora: **Cindy "Lain-chan"

**E-mail: **fly2angels@yahoo.com.br

**Sinopse:** Dois anos após terminarem seus estudos em Hogwarts, o trio formado por Harry, Hermione e Rony faz parte da Ordem da Fênix. A Guerra contra o Lado das Trevas está chegando em seu ponto mais crítico, e um estranho dom que Harry adquiriu, o de premeditar certos atos que os Comensais da Morte iriam fazer, será a peça principal para o cheque-mate de um dos lados. Resta saber se isso será uma vantagem para o Lado de Voldemort ou para o lado de Harry. 

**Disclaimer:** Ok, como diria um conhecido meu, alguém que não saiba sequer o significado de "fanfiction" provavelmente não vai saber me processar por estar fazendo uma inocente fanfic...****

**Notas da Autora:** Yeah! Epílogo no Ar! Aleluia irmãos, acabou! Agora... se você leu até aqui e gostou... deixe uma review, sim? É o meu alimento favorito. ^^ Eu sei que eu não estou explicando direito para onde o Harry foi... talvez eu faça um especial somente para isso, talvez não. O que importa é que ele sumiu – mas, você também sumiria se você tivesse de passar pelo que ele passou. 

E Eu Sonhei Com Campos Onde Choviam Gotas Carmesins 

**Epílogo: Superman's Dead**

Yorkshire, 1º de outubro de mil novecentos e noventa e nove.

         Gina,

Por mais que seu irmão diga o contrário, eu sinto saudades de você – assim como dele. Justamente por isso eu pretendo visitá-los assim que possível. Mas, no momento, eu gostaria de ficar um pouco sozinha. Eu acho... que você pode me entender, não é mesmo?

Eu sei, eu sei, já se passou um mês desde o duelo e eu já deveria ter superado – já deveria ter aceitado que nós não precisamos mais combater Voldemort, e que tanto ele quanto Harry desapareceram. Mas eu acredito que apenas um desses dois tenha, de fato, desaparecido para sempre.

Sim, chame-me de louca, mas eu vou aceitar a palavra de um Comensal da Morte – mesma que seja a palavra de Draco Malfoy, e a palavra dele nunca tenha valido nem o ar que ele respira. Mas... vamos encarar os fatos: você realmente acredita que Malfoy, no momento decidindo-se entre a loucura e a insanidade no St. Mungo, está em condições de mentir sobre coisa alguma? Eu o vi, Gina... e eu nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso algum dia, mas eu senti pena do bastardo. Se ele tivesse dito que havia visto elefantes coloridos, eu teria acreditado, Gina. Eu teria acreditado.

Pois ele não pode mais mentir – talvez um dia ele saia do St. Mungo e volte a viver entre nós, e novamente eu não acreditarei num único murmúrio seu. Mas... as pessoas mentem por algum motivo, mesmo que às vezes nem mesmo elas conheçam essas razões. Por medo, por vergonha, por decência. Às vezes sua mentira se torna um hábito, e é tantas vezes repetida que se torna verdade até mesmo para a pessoa que a contou. Mas nunca por motivo algum. E Malfoy não possui mais nada a perder, mais nada a ganhar... nada, Gina, nada. Disseram-me que o cérebro de Malfoy não fora danificado por magia alguma (antes de vê-lo em seu estado deplorável, cheguei a amaldiçoar que seu cérebro não houvesse sido modificado para sempre... oh, Gina, e agora... !), mas que ele vira e sentira algo que fora forte demais para ele. E agora ele está lá, em choque. Sabe-se lá por quanto tempo. Por ter traído seu próprio líder. Ou assim ele diz – mas após vê-lo, ninguém tem muita energia ou vontade de dizer o contrário.

 Eu tenho apenas dezenove anos, mas eu conheço mentiras e traições pelo cheiro – o modo como elas infectam o ambiente, sufocam as pessoas. E eu não senti isso enquanto estava com Malfoy. Se eu senti algo durante todo o tempo em que passei no hospital tentando falar com ele, esse algo foi pena. Sim, ele cometeu erros terríveis, mas quem não os cometeu nessa guerra? Matamos, torturamos – e não importa se dermos o nome de Justiça ao que fizemos: apenas um nome pomposo para assassinato e crueldade. Pois não importa o porquê de termos feito o que fizemos (por um bem maior! Agora que a guerra acabou, me diga, Gina, que bem era esse?) – o que fizemos foi tão errado quanto o que os malditos fizeram, mesmo que por motivos tão diferentes (será? Pois não desejávamos ambos ganharmos a mesma guerra a qualquer custo?).  Não sejamos hipócritas em pregarmos o maquiavelismo; o fim não pode jamais ser a única justificativa para os meios.

Eu acredito que você saiba porquê Malfoy acabou traindo Voldemort, não é mesmo? Harry contou para nós antes de ir para aquela batalha maldita. Ele amedrontou Malfoy a tal ponto que todas as outras emoções e razões de Malfoy desapareceram – talvez Harry não conseguisse o mesmo efeito com qualquer outro Comensal da Morte, principalmente um que estivesse num círculo tão alto quanto Malfoy, mas desde os tempos de escola nós sabemos que Malfoy não passa de um covarde se escondendo dos males do mundo atrás do poder dos outros. E mesmo agora não gosto de pensar que um passo tão importante para o derrota do outro lado tenha sido dado por pura covardia de um inimigo, e não por habilidades nossas – não que eu queira desmerecer o plano de Harry, claro. Ele é brilhante, e eu sabia que algum dia ele teria de aparecer com um plano igualmente brilhante. Eu apenas não previ que esse plano nos custaria tão caro.

Malfoy, mesmo dizendo tudo o que sabe, não é de grande ajuda enquanto tento reconstruir aquela batalha – ele não viu muita coisa, e parte de sua narrativa se interrompe em alucinações suas. Muito para a nossa única testemunha. Oh, Voldemort não foi sozinho ao campo, então como nenhum de nós se atreveu a seguir Harry? Ele ordenou que não, desafiou Dumbledore. Disse que voltaria daquela batalha vitorioso, e se ele sairia vivo ou não pouco importava. Se ele ficasse vivo, que bom... se morresse... dizia ele que iria sem amargor – já teria vivido dezoito anos a mais do que deveria ter vivido. Tolo! É isso o que ele é: um garotinho tolo! E nós fomos tão tolos quanto ele em não o seguirmos. Nem mesmo Dumbledore... ele poderia ter seguido Harry. Mas os anos que passam devem estar trazendo covardia ao velho. Você se lembra de suas palavras? "Se Voldemort conseguir escapar do plano de Harry... então não haverá mais nada que eu possa fazer, estando lá ou não." Belas palavras para um covarde! Palmas para ele! Ele merecia ganhar mais um prêmio por esse belo e lacônico discurso, não é mesmo? Uma nova Ordem de Merlin, quem sabe? Por que ele não disse simplesmente o que Harry pretendia fazer? Minha fúria se acalmou apenas quando Malfoy narrou a tão esperada magia de Harry... oh, e agora eu compreendo porque ele não quis ser seguido. Se algum de nós estivesse lá, provavelmente estaríamos em St. Mungo, companheiros de quarto de Malfoy. Mas, raios, porque foi necessário que um Malfoy explicasse algo na história? Justamente o garoto mais insuportável que já conheci? O garoto que mais odiava Harry? E, quem sabe, o único que realmente o conhecia? Pois após tudo isso não seria o medo o sentimento mais natural a ser usado em relação a Harry, e não qualquer outro? Oh, agora são tolices que falo, eu sei – nós todos amamos Harry, e não há nada que possa ser feito a respeito.

Oh, semana passada eles ergueram aquela patética estátua para Harry. Como ousam? Ele não está morto! Homenagens deste tipo não deveriam ser permitidas até que o homenageado estivesse decididamente morto! E as patéticas palavras do ministro... oh, desculpe-me Gina, jamais tencionaria ofender seu pai, mas certas coisas não podem ser caladas. O que ele pretendia com linhas como "_Um grande herói, que a qualquer momento teria morrido pelo bem dos que amava" _e _"Um guerreiro da luz, levando embora as trevas que não devem mais voltar"_? Não questiono sua veracidade – como poderia? – mas ele se esqueceu do principal! Que Harry é mais do que um guerreiro ou um herói – uma arma contra Voldemort – não! Ele é muito mais do que isso! Como pôde não ter mencionado que Harry é, antes de tudo, humano? Se ele fez o que fez, foi por sua própria teimosia, por sua pura obstinação, seu próprio brilhantismo – características tão próprias ao nosso mais caro... amigo. O herói teve pouca relação com aquela batalha – se Harry pretendia salvar alguém com aquilo tudo, era a ele próprio. Pois ele não agüentava mais a sua própria decepção com o restante do mundo. 

Às vezes eu ainda vou até St. Mungo visitar Malfoy novamente... agora ele já se acostumou comigo. Não, desde que me vira ali pela primeira vez no hospital, ele não foi tão hostil quanto teria sido em outros tempos – provavelmente outra conseqüência do choque. Mas ele era arredio – precisei dizer que o Ministério da Magia não o mandaria para Azkaban por sua ajuda para derrotar Voldemort, e que por isso ele estaria livre assim que saísse do St. Mungo (o que, segundo os homens do St.Mungo, provavelmente vai demorar bastante – mas eu não tive coragem de contar isso para ele... sim, uma Grifinória com eu, e me falta coragem. Seria patético, não fosse trágico) para que ele se acalmasse e se dispusesse a contar sua história. 

Você conhece a versão oficial – fornecida pelo próprio Malfoy. Mas você não conhece a história inteira – tampouco eu a conheço, mas sei um pouco mais do que o restante das pessoas. Por vezes, Draco parece não ligar que eu esteja ali – o mesmo ar esnobe, que nem mesmo o choque conseguiu retirar. Mas, às vezes, ele segura a minha mão num silencioso pedido de socorro, e volta a murmurar "E ele partiu... através do maldito arco-íris. Oh, o maldito arco-íris!" como um louco. O que é o caso, obviamente.

Ele contou sua história, e o Ministério não quis aceita-la – como poderiam acreditar nas palavras de um louco? – e foi necessário que eu e Dumbledore (finalmente o velho volta a ajudar em algo!) testemunhemos como – pasmem! – crentes na história de Malfoy. Sim, eles acreditariam na história se alguém como Dumbledore dissesse acreditar na mesma. É tão irônico!

Sim, era a história de um louco – e, ainda assim, a verdade. Pois os loucos são loucos justamente pelo fato de se negarem a mentir. Eles vêem o mundo como ele o é, e não há nada além disso. E o que Malfoy viu foi um Harry que apareceu no meio do nada, e lutou com Voldemort com uma ferocidade que ele jamais poderia imaginar. Ele viu quando Voldemort virou-se para mata-lo – sim, pois sua traição acabara sendo descoberta – e Harry lançou um feitiço na direção de Voldemort bem a tempo de impedi-lo. E Malfoy viu quando luzes esmeralda saíram das varinhas de ambos os bruxos e algo explodiu, e o velho carvalho virou pó à grama queimada, e Kimiko partiu-se em um milhão de partículas sem razão alguma. E ele se lembra da chuva.

E sempre que Malfoy chega à parte em que Harry lança seu feitiço final, ele fecha os olhos e _treme_ – a mera lembrança faz com que seu corpo inteiro entre em colapso. Sem lembrar-se do que estava sendo dito ao campo de batalha, Malfoy apenas se lembra de cair ao chão quando uma luz negra – que ele jura jamais ter imaginado existir... como poderia existir uma luz negra? Se a negritude é a oposição à luz! Como alguém poderia simplesmente criar um paradoxo como esse? – lança-se em direção a Voldemort. Mas a luz se dissipa ao ar e Malfoy jura não enxergar mais nada quando a escuridão se espalha pelo campo e ele sente a pior dor que jamais sentiu – e ele sempre me diz que já enfrentara a Cruciatus ao menos meia dúzia de vezes – e ele rola pelo chão. Não é como estar próximo a Dementadores, ele diz – não é como ter toda a sua alegria drenada de si, mas como ter todo tipo de sentimento levado para longe; sem tristeza, sem raiva, sem amor... é mais próximo a ser beijado por um Dementador, ter sua alma devolvida, e ter o restante da vida para se lembrar daquela sensação. 

E ele se lembra que quando ele voltou a si, havia parado de chover. Novamente, ele murmura "E havia o maldito arco-íris!" e eu tenho de lembra-lo que após a chuva é normal que o arco-íris surja, e ele retruca, dizendo que eu simplesmente não entendo, que eu simplesmente não posso entender. E então eu deixo que ele continue. 

Mas não há muito mais para se dizer... antes que Draco desmaie em conseqüência daquela magia negra, Harry se aproxima dele, enquanto Malfoy tem tempo para perceber que Voldemort não está em lugar algum, e diz, bem próximo de seu ouvido para que ele escute com clareza "Avise que Voldemort se foi. E que não vai mais voltar." e o maldito Potter _ri_ (conservo aqui as mesmas palavras usadas por Malfoy) e acrescenta "Espalhe as boas novas".  Enquanto Malfoy está ao chão, ele ainda enxerga Harry indo embora através do arco-íris que surgia ao horizonte antes de desmaiar. E quando ele volta a si, está amarrado em uma cama no St. Mungo. O restante é irrelevante, ao menos por hora.

Você provavelmente já escutou boa parte dessa história, seja de seu pai ou pelo Profeta Diário. Mas... não é o mesmo que escutar tudo isso pelas palavras do próprio Draco – sentir a insanidade de Malfoy enquanto ele cita frases desconexas durante sua narração. Dá um toque surreal à toda essa loucura que imagem ou palavra alguma podem exprimir. 

Eu estou passando alguns dias em Yorkshire, na casa de uma tia trouxa. Ela não faz idéia que as diversas atrocidades que ocorreram nesses últimos anos, em boa parte, são por culpa dessa guerra – mas, de alguma maneira, ela parece mais tranqüila agora, embora eu jamais possa dizer porquê. Meus pais sabem alguma coisa, pois Dumbledore teve de esconde-los ou os Comensais poderiam ataca-los, mas mesmo eles não sabem de tudo o que aconteceu. Apenas estão mais felizes agora que qualquer um pode enxergar onde eles moram – sim, nós conseguimos desmanchar o _Fidelius_. O mundo trouxa parece subitamente tão morbidamente tranqüilo que eu sinto medo de tudo isso. 

Eu sei, Gina, que eu sou bem-vinda n'A Toca, mas... dê-me algum tempo. Alguns dias mais! Eu não estou disposta a encarar Rony agora... oh, Gina, eu mal consigo escrever isso nessa carta! Eu precisei terminar com ele de maneira tão abrupta e mal expliquei o motivo e... quer saber? Azar o dele. Acabei de me lembrar dele me acusando de traidora, o primeiro a apontar para mim! Não, eu não vou explicar o motivo de nosso término... ele não merece saber. Eu o adoro, mas não poderia passar disso, não é mesmo? Uma relação de amor não poderia ser construída em tamanha desconfiança. E somos amigos desde os onze anos! Como ele pôde... ? É certo que sentiu medo, é certo que temeu que seu segredo tivesse sido descoberto... mas nada disso justifica ele ter desconfiado de sua melhor amiga – sua namorada! Dane-se que ele é um ilusionista – ilusão alguma pode apagar o que ele fez. 

Sim, descarrego toda a minha raiva nele, e não em Harry. Porque enquanto seu irmão me acusava e estava pronto a me matar por um sonho, Harry se dividia entre sua visão e sua amiga. Ele tentou procurar por respostas. Eu via essa incerteza em seu olhar... ele sabia que nenhuma visão sua já havia errado, mas ele também enxergou a sua melhor amiga. E agora ele foi embora, sabe-se lá para onde. Oh, raios.

Todos nós sonhamos com o dia em que tudo isso iria acabar. Você e Cho imaginavam um conto-de-fadas com um final feliz. Rony tentava não pensar nisso. Snape dizia que haveria sangue. Harry dizia que, contanto que Voldemort estivesse destruído, já estaria de bom tamanho. E eu... eu nunca pensei que fosse eu a chegar tão próxima da verdade. E eu... _E eu sonhei com campos onde choviam gotas carmesins._

E assim choveu.

O sangue de Kimiko, a alma de Draco, a bestialidade de Voldemort, as minhas saudades. Tudo são gotas carmesins nesta batalha em que todos sangramos. 

E para sempre sangraremos.

         Com carinho,

                                                                                                 Hermione.

         p.s.: Desculpe-me por alguns borrões e pelo papel manchado – são apenas as minhas lágrimas secas. 


End file.
